


Through the Looking-Glass: Alice's Return

by GracelessAngel17



Series: Wonderland [3]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Through the Looking-Glass, tim burton - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Unofficial Sequel, and a few pov changes, and the end will be different, the only major difference is I'm not in this, typical battle violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 60,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessAngel17/pseuds/GracelessAngel17
Summary: Alice returns to Underland and begins a peaceful life among her friends, but as the years go by that peace is shattered by a villain that dwarfs the Red Queen's tyranny...and it is up to the next generation of Underlanders to save their world and the one above.





	1. Prologue - Fairfarren, Alice...Hello Outlands

**Author's Note:**

> This one actually started before "Looking Through the Glass", so basically I'm writing a fanfic of where I thought the sequel would go, and then made a fanfic of my own fic. What can I say? I "love" multitasking for no reason.

**_Tarrant_ **

 

“Will this take me home?” Alice stared at the vial of Jabberwocky blood, the purple liquid glistening in the sunlight.

            “ _Don’t tell her…_ ” I secretly pleaded to everyone in the clearing, “ _Don’t let her leave…not again._ ”

            “If that is what you wish.” Mirana just **_HAD_** to say something.

            She was about to put the bottle to her lips when I laid my hand on hers. Alice smiled up at me shyly.

            “You could stay, you know…” I gazed at her intently, hoping she would accept my offer.

            Her grin widened, almost as big as Chessur’s, “What an idea! A **_crazy_** , **_mad_** , **_wonderful_** idea!” Alice beamed.

            “ _Yes! C’mon Alice! Say you will…say you will!”_

            Her happy expression soon began to fade, “But, I can’t… There are so many things I must do. So many questions to answer. Don’t fret though; I’ll be back again before you know it!” she tried to reassure me, but I wasn’t thoroughly convinced; she had said that **_last_** time she was here, and look how long it took her to make good on **_that_**! She grasped my other hand, “I _promise_.”

            “You won’t remember me… _It’ll be just like when you came back this time._ ” I didn’t say the last part out loud; I knew I would break down right in front of her if I did. It pained my heart to think that even if I told her what I was so desperately trying to get across to her now, she would’ve forgotten it before she even got out of the Portal from here to Overland.

            “How could I forget **_you_**?” she paused, then added, “Hatter? Why **_is_** a raven like a writing desk?”

            I shrugged and truthfully replied, “I haven’t the slightest idea.” We both smiled. Leaning in, I wrapped my arms around her tightly, taking all of her in for one last time; she did the same, “ _Fairfarren, Alice._ ” I considered kissing her goodbye, but I decided against it.

            She stepped back and, still holding my hand, she took a sip of the blood, “Fairfarren, Tarrant.” As the words where coming out, she was slowly evaporating back into her world. Her hand never left mine until she was gone completely, and I was left alone with all those people standing around me, wishing her farewell while I was wishing she was still here with me.

            “ _Oh Alice, please hurry back_ …” I knew she couldn’t hear me, nonetheless, I hoped that some way, somehow, she would…

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**** **_Tarrant_ **

 

            We all stood in a long, awkward silence; Red Cards, White Chessmen, everyone else, staring at the place where our champion once was. Now, there was nothing but a cloud of smoke, a pale remnant of the beautiful heroine. The sun finally broke free of the thick black clouds that had hung over this end of Underland for what seemed like a hundred years, and a shaft of light shot down onto the very spot where she’d been standing. The light reflected off the particles in the mist in front of me, causing her lovely face to briefly become visible once more. I knew it was all an illusion; she wasn’t really there, she was gone. Long gone.

            Mally was ultimately the one to end the hush that had fallen over the thousands huddled together. Her tiny body was worn with exhaustion from the battle, I could tell by the weary look in her eyes and how faintly she tugged on the hem of my pants, “Hatter? Are you alright?” her squeaky voice was barely audible, even as quiet as it was.

            I didn’t even look down to answer her, “Yes, I’m fine…” the tears were slowly beginning to creep out, so anxious to destroy the façade I was attempting to create.

            “ ** _Are_** you?” she argued. I should’ve known better than to try and fool her, she could see right through the false smile and the faded green gaze that her brown eyes bore into. My sagging, darkened clothing seemed to be blowing my cover as well.

            “Please Tarrant, don’t be so disheartened. Alice said she was coming back, didn’t she? I know her as well as you; she’s a girl of her word, she won’t break a promise, _especially_ one made to _you_.” the White Queen chimed in, “She really cares for you…”

            My now scarlet red glower had to be averted away from her, for fear my temper might explode any minute, “ _I know that. You don’t have to tell me_.” Losing what little is left of my sanity in the presence of a member of our monarchy was not on my to-do list, so kept my mouth shut and nodded in agreement, “ _Mirana is a royal for sure… a royal pain in the…_ ”

            My train of thought was interrupted by Chessur appearing behind me with a stretched-out frown of sympathy on his face. The immense feline placed a “comforting” paw on my shoulder, “Hatter, I know how you must feel about this…” he began, but I cut him off mid-sentence; enough was enough!

            “How **_dare_** you tell me such lies!? You sorry, **_guddler’s scuttish pilgar slunking_** excuse for a cat!” I finally flew off the handle; I couldn’t take it anymore, “You have **_no_** earthly idea how I feel Chessur! Not in the **_slightest_**! You’ve **_never_** felt the same way **_I_** feel about Alice for anyone!”

            He shrunk away from me, hiding his cowardly form behind the White Queen, whose eyes were as wide as field we stood on. She stared at me in disbelief, “ ** _Tarrant_** _Hightopp_!”

            “Yes, your _Majesty_?” I mockingly addressed her. I bowed low and plastered another insincere grin on my face.

            “I’m _surprised_ at you!” Mirana’s mouth stood agape, her fists clenched and unclenched at her side as she spoke, “ ** _What_** has come over you?”

            “Goodness, I don’t rightly **_know_**! Could it possibly be that the one girl that I would give the very _world_ for has just left without even knowing it?” I choked another sob back. My breath became more rapid as time passed, a few whimpers escaping here and there; my whole body shook with anger and sadness at the same time, “Could that, _perchance_ , be what has come over me?”

            Her sharp glare softened, “She _knows_ that you care about her, and she has the same fondness for you. If it hadn’t been for that, most of us wouldn’t be standing here right now. She only fought the Jabberwocky because she knew that _you_ believed in her when no one else did, when she didn't even believe in herself. All that mattered to her when she escaped my sister’s castle was how _you_ were getting out and if _you_ were safe.” the White Queen informed me, “ _You’re_ the only one she really said goodbye to…”

            Unable to form a retort, I turned away from the prying eyes of those around me and faced the castle ruins where Alice had slain the Jabberwock. A single tear slid down, the wind carrying it toward the steps she had ascended to fight the fearsome creature until it crashed against the stones. Mirana soon gave up on talking to me, and lead the others home to Marmoreal in a motley assortment of Red and White soldiers, animals, and one very sad Hatter lagging behind the rest.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**** **_Ilosovic_ **

 

            The Outlands’ steel gates slammed shut behind us, bringing me back to the stark coldness of reality. There was no way out…no way back home….nothing to make everything the way it was supposed to be.

            I’m not even supposed to be here! **_Iracebeth_** is. Not me. Not the son of the heroic and legendary White Knight, Alexander Stayne. I, _Ilosovic_ Stayne that is, am in the complete **_opposite_** of where I should be.

            If I’d had the brains of a borogrove, maybe I would’ve left the former Red Queen’s castle when the Hatter made his escape. That would’ve gotten me out safely; with a distracting mass of people stampeding through the gates, no one would notice I was gone until it was too late.

            But **_NO_** … I was too big a **_coward_**! Like an _idiot_ , I had stared after them as they paraded to the White Queen’s palace to prepare for the Frabjous Day.

            Since that didn’t work, I still could’ve made an exit the morning of the battle. Making it in time to join Mirana’s army was out of the question though; I would’ve had to follow them to the valley. The apologies to Alice and the others would have to be short and hurried, and I’m sure she wouldn’t accept one from me without an explanation that I hadn’t the time for. Things like that would have to wait until after the fight, provided that we both survived.

            I mean, I knew Alice was going to make it; there was no doubt in my mind that she’d win. It was myself that I was concerned about dying or getting severely injured. There was no telling if the White Queen’s soldiers would see me as friend or foe, and whether or not they’d fight with me or against me. Tarrant was still on my side of course, ( _despite all evidence to the contrary_ ) but the other U.U.R members didn’t seem to be there for me.          

            Especially not Alice.

            She didn’t even **_remember_** me from the last time she was here! It was almost like she was … _afraid_ of me…we used to be great friends when we were children. But that was before she left for almost ten years… Before she vanished for over a decade without a trace and left the rest of us to fight on our own, even though that wasn’t her fault.

            While I was in the midst of moping about what-ifs and would’ve-could’ve-should’ve moments, Iracebeth continued her chorus of “ **YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, STAYNE!** ” right in my ear. I’m pretty sure the people in the farthest end of Nidaria ( _that would be the northernmost country in Underland, in case you didn’t know_ ) could hear her quite plainly, as loud as she was shrieking. I paid her no mind, which only made her scream louder. Maybe I’ll get lucky and she’ll go hoarse before the week is out… Of course, I’ve never been known for being lucky.

            I sighed and rolled my eye at her, “Oh would you just **_shut up_** already?! Good heavens Iracebeth, I **_KNOW_** I tried to kill you! I did it on **_purpose_**.”

            “How am I supposed to **_get_** **_over_** something like that?!”

            “Hmm, I dunno, I guess just like **_I’M_** supposed to get over the fact that you **_KIDNAPPED_** **_ME_**?”

            “Oh **_really_** Ilosovic, you’re still harping on that twenty-something years later? _Honestly_ , you’d think you could come up with a _better_ point to argue-”

            “ ** _A BETTER POINT TO ARGUE?!_** You stole most of my life from me, you daft fool!”

            Her beady eyes narrowed, “At least you had one Stayne. In case you’d _forgotten_ , I was _forced_ to get married at just _fourteen_ -”

            I snorted, jerking the chain that bound us together spitefully, “Don’t make me **_laugh_**! You ran off with the Red King and you know it! Don’t even **_try_** to deny it!” Anyone in Underland, whether they were alive at the time or not, could tell you that Iracebeth had eloped with the man that she ended up married to for _maybe_ three years, four at the most, before having his head chopped off in a fit of jealous rage. She had been under the suspicion that he was planning to leave her for Mirana, which everybody in the castle knew wasn’t true, and after finding “evidence” of his betrayal, she ordered her former Knave of Hearts – _whose name I shall not speak lest my own anger get the better of me –_ to kill her innocent husband. Afterwards, she kicked him out and dragged me in, kicking and screaming. Literally, “Thank **_Heavens_** you didn’t manage to coerce **_me_** into marrying you…who _knows_ where I’d be now!” how I’d avoided matrimony with this lunatic for as long as I have is still beyond me, but I don’t think I’ve ever been more grateful in my entire existence. On the other hand, **_ANYWHERE_** would be better than here.

            She gave me a mockingly flirtatious glance, “You know… I can still change that…”

            “Keep dreaming…I’d chew my own arm off first…”

            “We’ll see who’s dreaming when you go to sleep tonight…”

            “Is that a threat or a promise?”

            “Take it whichever way you please.”

            “A threat it is then!”

            “ ** _See_**?!” she threw her arms into the air, “We already **_sound_** like an old married couple, we might as well get it over with!” while she did have a point, I still wasn’t buying it.

            “Oh **_really_**!?” I shot back, “ _Who’s_ going to witness it? I don’t see a _priest_ around here anywhere, do you? You can’t **_possibly_** be thinking of having a wedding with the two of us looking **_this_** rough…” I pointedly noted her disheveled hair and the dirt already collecting on her skin. We hadn’t been out her for an hour and already the harsh conditions were taking their toll on us.

            Iracebeth sniffled, turning away from me, “Whatever, it’s not like you’d marry me, even if we had all those things and I did look _pretty_ …”

            “Did it **_really_** take you **_this_** long to realize that? After everything you've done?”

            “No, I knew that no one else would want me after what happened that night, but I always…hoped…that I was wrong…about you at least…” she sighed, laying her head on her knees, “ _So much for hope…_ ”

            I felt almost sorry for her…life had never been kind to this woman; her parents hated her and denied her the throne, everyone outside of Marmoreal made fun of her for being different from them, and she had made herself one of the most hated rulers in Underland history. She’d never known love, except for the Red King, and that was extremely short-lived…

            Despite all our differences, we do have something in common…we’ve both lost the one person we loved most. She had taken her own heart and stabbed it, and then did the same to mine.

            I’ll never forget the Horunvendush Day Massacre…the day that I lost Luna Hightopp. She was killed in the blaze that engulfed the village in Witzend and wiped out their entire family except for the Hatter…and I never got to tell her goodbye. We’d been apart for nearly six years solid, and just when I had started to think we’d get to be together again, she was taken from me forever.

            She left me utterly alone in this world; I have nothing left of her but painful memories and a silver locket of hers that I found in the wreckage of the fire. I had a feeling we were going to lose the battle with Mirana’s army, so I smuggled the necklace out of the castle under my armor so that I’d have some relic of my lost life to hold onto, should I have had to flee or get banished. With my free hand, I reached into the collar of the chest plate and grabbed the chain, pulling the heart-shaped pendant over my head.

            The black stone in the middle of its lid glimmered in the slowly fading sunlight, the silver shined like new. I opened the locket to reveal the tiny clock hidden inside, still ticking away even though its owner can no longer enjoy the precious minutes passing by without her. The engraving on the lid drew my attention only for a few, brief moments, my childhood nickname flashing across my eyes;

_‘_ _Loci_

            Iracebeth turned from her sulking when the sun reflected light from the clock face into the corner of her eye, “ _You_ …you kept that all this time?” she whimpered.

            Shooting daggers out of the one eye I could see her with, I replied “Well, Luna wasn’t going to need it anymore, thanks to **_you_** and your **_Jabberbabywocky_**.” I snarled with so much malice I could taste it.

            She recoiled from me as far as she could, tears welling up in her eyes, “I… _I’m sorry._ I didn’t _realize_ that-”

            “Of course you didn’t! You were too busy trying to force **_yourself_** on me! All you ever think of is **_yourself_**!” suddenly a floodgate burst inside me, releasing years of pent-up anger and resentment, “You’re nothing but a spoiled brat who goes on a killing spree if she doesn’t get her way! Well, I hate to burst your bubble, **_your_** **_highness_** , but it’s **_not_** going to work out here!”

Between crocodile tears and her voice catching at every other word, she managed to retort, “You…you wouldn’t be…s-saying this i-if we…were back at the c-castle!” Tears were streaming down her face by now, mixing with the sweat brought on by the heat of the unforgiving sun, and erasing all the makeup from her skin. Her face was fading to its original color, with bits and pieces of red here and there where her hair was plastered to her forehead.

Some queen she was…

            “Of course not, because I’d be worried that you’d have me _executed_. I can say **_whatever_** I bloody well **_please_** out here! It’s not like you’d be able to kill me _yourself_ , you’d need one of your other _goons_ to do it for you. It takes a coward to kill somebody in cold blood in the first place, but ordering someone _else_ to do it instead is even **_lower_**.”

            I knew I’d hit home when she suddenly stopped sobbing and glowered up at me, “You…you don’t understand. Benjamin…he was-”

            “Your poor **_husband_** was the best thing that ever happened to you, and you went and had him killed! Over something that _fool_ Thorne told you! He was lying to you.” rising to my feet, I snatched Iracebeth up by the arm and pulled her toward me until we were face-to-face, “Every bit of this is **_your_** fault.”

            "L-let me go Stayne!"

            " ** _No._** " I barked, staring her down mercilessly. Almost all the rage in me left, however, when I saw her usual haughty and ruthless expression fade into fear and trembling. Although she very well deserved to be put in her place, I didn't feel right after seeing her like that. The only other time I'd ever seen that look on her face was when her parents were still around, and I very much wanted to forget any time that they'd instilled terror in every child in the castle.

            I didn’t know what I had planned to do with her when I grabbed her, but whatever it was quickly left my thoughts, and I released her end of the shackles. She stumbled backwards a bit, clutching her arm tightly. With one final glance down at her, I turned and began striding off into the vast desert, not too sure of where I was heading and not rightly caring either.

            "Wh-…where are you going?" she gathered up her dress and trotted after me, struggling to keep up with her much shorter legs and poor taste in traveling attire. It wouldn't be too much longer now before those high-heeled shoes of hers come off…

            "My father told me of a people that live out here in these sands; he said that they were peaceful nomads, willing to help anyone in a spot of trouble. I intend to find said people and get these **_blasted_** shackles off so I can find my way out of here. Or die trying."

            "But what about _me_? You wouldn't **_leave_ **me out here alone, would you?"

            "Try my patience anymore and I just might."

            She was relatively quiet for the rest of the day as we trekked over the sand dunes, only whining once or twice about the heat or not having anything to eat or drink. I often had to pick her up off the ground because she'd tripped over the now torn hem of her dress, or because she'd collapsed in a sobbing heap. It took several tries, but I finally got the message through to her that crying wasn't going to solve anything, and she needed to dry up the waterworks if she wanted to get out of here.

            By the time the sun began to set, Iracebeth's much slower pace was lagging so much that we might as well have been walking backwards, "Ilosovic, can't we stop for tonight? My feet can't take anymore walking…" at one point when we'd stopped, she'd grown tired of her dress entangling her feet and had ripped the fabric off from the knee down. Most of it was wrapped around the soles of her feet, in place of her now discarded shoes. All of her hair was unpinned and falling around her shoulders in red waves. She'd wiped every drop of makeup off her face, leaving streaks of blue, red and black on her cheeks and the back of her hand.

            "Might as well, I don't really fancy traveling at night with no weapons." After my foolish attempt on her life, I'd lost my dagger to the point of Tarrant Hightopp's well-placed hatpin, "There's a cave over there we can use for shelter. In the morning, we'll keep going."

            She peeked around me hopefully, "Maybe there's something in there we can use to get these cuffs off." Now she was pulling me towards our potential abode. Both of us were praying that we would soon be free of each other, in one sense at least.

            The mouth of the cave gaped open, the dying light not penetrating very deep inside it. I was wary of going in, since we couldn't see that far beyond the opening, but we didn't have any other options present, "Get behind me. You won't last three seconds if something pops out of there."

            No sooner had the words come out of my mouth, than a dark woman draped in beads and flowing cloth stepped from the shadows, followed by a hulking man in a brilliant robe. Iracebeth stopped short, but I managed to fall all over myself and tried to reach for my nonexistent sword. For this, I received a scornful grin from my fellow prisoner.

            "Dere is no need to fea' us. We will not hahm you, if you do not hahm us." She had grey eyes and short, dark brown hair that was braided into tiny strands. Her bronze skin was covered in a web of black swirling lines, and the crown that perched atop her head seemed to meld with them. The man beside her was bald with golden eyes, the same lines winding around his body and a matching crown.

            "We 'ave been expecting you. You ah a bit early, actually." The man spoke with a deep rumbling voice, but despite his broad stature and bass tone, he didn't give off a very threatening air.

            While I was still tongue-tied, Iracebeth timidly asked, "W-who are you? How did you know we were coming?"

            The woman smiled, "I am Allura, Witch Queen of de Outlanders. Dis is my brodah Danzia, de Shaman King. We ah practiced in de magic arts, so it is not difficult for us to see t'ings dat 'ave yet to 'appen…much like de Oraculum's guardian, Absolem." I now realized that she was putting some of her weight on a wooden cane, with beads and ribbons decorating its length. A large white stone was tied to the handle, giving off a faint glow in the approaching moonlight.

            "We 'ave prepared dis cave fo' one of you, but de otha must return to dere home." Danzia gazed thoughtfully at the two of us, as if he didn't know which of us would be staying here and which wouldn't, "Fo' only one of you 'as a home to return to…"

            Iracebeth spoke again, "Who is to stay here? Who's going home?" she looked like she expected to be the one who'd get to go back to a more comfortable lifestyle.

            Allura came forward, her bare feet sinking into the grey sand, and held out her free hand to her, "You, Red Queen, will be staying in dis cave. Dere is plenty o' food and wader inside, and whateva else you may need." She then turned to me, still sitting on the ground, "As fo' you, Knave of 'earts, come de morning, you must go ahn home. To Marmoreal, wheah you belong."

            I was dumbstruck, not only by where she thought ' _home_ ' was, but by the fact that our bindings had completely vanished, "Marmoreal probably isn't the best idea. Mirana banished me here and seeing as how she's the Queen-"

            "We 'ave already spoken with 'er…she knows you ah comin'. She knows dat you were a spy fo' de resistance…"

            The Red Queen spun around in disbelief, " ** _You_**?! **_You_** were the spy in the castle?!"

            "Don't sound so surprised."

            " _You_ …I can't believe you would **_betray_** me like that!" that was a ludicrous accusation if I'd ever heard one. She had to be joking!

            "Well you'd better believe it. I had no reason to be loyal to you behind your back…and it should've been evident the first time I tried to escape." dusting myself off, I finally rose to my feet.

            "That was years ago! I never thought you'd have kept working for my wretched sister all this time!" she shrieked, "How did you get information to her? You rarely ever left the castle!"

            "I wasn't the _only_ spy in your palace. You really should've been more careful when you chose your courtiers and guards."

            Her jaw dropped in horror, no sound escaping except for indignant gasps and snarls. As though she thought I would come running after her, begging for forgiveness, she spun around and flounced into the cave with a final, "Hmph!"

            The remaining three of us just stood and watched, shaking our heads. This woman was really something else…

            "You 'ad betta get some rest…you 'ave a long journey ahead o' you. Try not to venture to fa' back in de cave though, it don' look like she wants yo' company so much anymore." Allura warned me, taking her brother by the arm and walking away from the cavern, "Be cautious of de company **_you_** choose to keep in de future…dere is a great evil approaching, and it will come from a place close by yo' 'eart…" before I could ask her what she meant, the two of them vanished in a puff of pure white smoke.

            Despite her last remark leaving an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, I strode inside the hollowed-out rock and found a somewhat comfortable place near the entrance. With my cape as a blanket and a large stone as a pillow, I fell into a fitful sleep to the sound of Iracebeth muttering and blubbering about the mess she'd gotten us into.

            I remember dreaming something strange that night, something that, at the time, I'd chalked up to the paranoia caused by the Witch Queen's prophecy…but I now know was a bad omen of things to come.

            Ten porcelain dolls lay shattered and scattered about on a cold, bleak floor. They were all different sizes; half were girls, half were boys, all were wearing white, and the only color in the picture was their eyes. In an odd way, it appeared that the larger dolls were on top of some of the smaller ones, as if they were shielding them from something. There was an eleventh doll; she wore a long black dress, had straight black hair, and had not a scratch on her. She sat in the middle of the others, her crimson eyes staring into mine with a cruel smile on her tiny red lips, " _Hello Daddy…have you come to play?_ "


	2. Chapter 1 - Time Can Be Funny in Dreams

**_Tarrant_ **

 

The years seems to stretch into eternity when Time has come to a standstill. He doesn't take too kindly to anyone who tries to kill him, especially not repeat offenders like me. After Alice left us the first time, I had made an attempt on his life out of pure boredom…I hadn't meant anything by it, I just had nothing better to do while I waited for her to come back.

This was different though; she had come back and set everything right and no sooner had she returned, it seemed, than she was gone again. She had promised to come back. She hadn't promised the first time she'd come, but the second time she did, " _I'll be back again before you know it._ " Those were her exact words before she vanished into her world.

It had been so long since she said those words; I'd lost count of the days. I only knew that years had passed because of the others stopping by periodically to check on me. They had all aged, though only slightly, only someone who knew them like I do would notice. You see, on this go around, Time decided to stop only moments before teatime, so Mally and Thackery hadn't arrived for my tea party yet. And the party hasn't happened either. I've been sitting here in this chair, all alone, for years, waiting for the clock to strike the hour that the tea is to be served and the other refreshments consumed. But it never does. I haven't eaten since she left, but hunger has yet to fall upon me. I suppose that has something to do with all the food I have built up the ten years prior to this; maybe after a decade-long tea party I've simply lost my appetite altogether. Who knows? It may take another ten years to feel hunger again…maybe longer. Maybe I never will.

All I know is that I've never felt this empty before. Not food-wise, like I said.

My family and my home being destroyed in that fire left a different kind of hole inside of me; I had lost something I could never get back. Nothing could change that. This pain I felt now was something else entirely. I had lost something…someone… but there was a possibility that it... **_she_** …would return to me, but I never knew for certain if she would. It was a desperate hope that nothing had changed, that nothing had prevented her from keeping her promise.

It was fear that she wouldn't. Couldn't.

" _Oh Alice…please come back. Please come home…_ " I would beg the stars that dotted the evening sky's horizon. Night never fell, and I never slept. Dreams avoided me at all costs, and nightmares never plagued me. Alice couldn't hear me from down here. Even I knew that….my madness hadn't taken **_all_** of my reason from me. Part of it still held on as tight as it could, though its hold was often fleeting.

Sighing, my breath stirred the dust coating the cups and teapots strewn over the table. My hands, resting on my legs, twitched impulsively when my ears picked up on the sound of hooves and enormous paws trumping through the forest in front of me. My once green eyes that had since faded to grey blinked once before finding themselves staring at the White Queen atop a horse, with the Bandersnatch following close behind.

"Hello Hatter." She smiled warmly as she dismounted.

Fearing that my voice had left me after so long, I cleared my throat before replying, "Good evening, your majesty. Care for a cup of tea?" I offered her a cup that had dried up a long time ago. Nothing was left of the beverage except a dark ring around the inside of the cup.

Her smile diminished slightly, "It's not quite that time yet dear. And besides, I've come here with news for you." She stood at the end of the table, her pale hands clasped behind her back.

"Good or bad?"

"Wonderful, actually. We received a few guests the other day that I think you'll be glad to see…" Mirana was beaming now, "Your parents and your cousin Christian arrived in Marmoreal yesterday. Christian is married to Zada now, and they have a son."

I could almost feel the color coming back to me; my eyes were no longer steely and blank, but the shade of green was pale compared to their normal shade. My clothing, once drooping and limp, stood on end and became brighter, "They're alive? They're all alive?" no other words could materialize. My family was alive.

She nodded, "They were under the impression that you…" she paused before going on, "were lost in the fire. It wasn't until after the Frabjous Day that they learned you were still alive."

Now I was at a loss for words… ** _they_** thought **_I_** was dead? What else did they think? Who else had survived?

"They would like you to join them in Marmoreal; you have a lot of catching up to do." Mirana beckoned for the Bandersnatch, and he stood next to her and her horse, "And besides that, someone else will be along shortly that would like to see you too…"

I stood, eyeing her suspiciously, "Who else is coming?"

She smiled coyly, mounting her horse and taking the reins, "Alice."

My heart rate shot through the roof, all the dust flew off the tableware, and the color flooded back into me, "Well then! What're we doing just sitting here?"

"I thought you might say that."

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**** **_Tarrant_ **

           

We soon arrived in Marmoreal, the Queen trailing behind me and the Bandersnatch. I wasted no time dismounting and racing inside, hoping to run into one of my family members. As soon as I entered the courtyard, they were all that I saw; my mother, my father, Christian, his wife, and a little boy of no more than six years old. His scarlet eyes widened in shock at first, his mouth agape, and then he scurried behind his mother and hid in her skirts. Zada scolded him lightly, laughing as she pulled him out and onto her lap where he curled up and hid his face in her shoulder.

My mother, Rosalynn, was the first to speak over the stunned silence, "Tarrant? Is that really you my boy?" she had aged much since I'd last seen her; the lines on her face were more pronounced, her hair was lighter, and her slight form was much frailer. My father, Zamuel, was the same way. Christian and Zada had not aged a day; they'd only gotten taller and had filled out some. Her hair was shorter than I remembered it though.

"Y-yes Mum…it's me." My hands were shaking and my heart was beating a mile a minute. They were really here…all of them.

She pulled me into a smothering embrace as tears began to flow freely between us. Father soon joined us, but my cousins held back until there was more of an opening for them. Christian introduced me to his son Remy, who had just turned five years old, and had lost his first tooth a few days ago. The boy proudly displayed the empty space in his mouth, as the bigger tooth hadn't begun to grow in yet.

"Cousin Tarrant? Do you have any kids? There's a lot of kids in the village we live in in Nidaria." Little Remy asked innocently.

My breath hitched a little, but I did reply, "No…not yet." I went on, "Hopefully, someday…soon… I will." Satisfied by my answer, he took off to play in the courtyard with his father. I remembered when my father and I did the same, right in this very same palace, though it was many years ago. He obviously did too, judging by the way he stood by me and watched them with a wistful smile.

"Makes you miss the old days, don't it son?" he clapped his hand on my shoulder and shook his head, "Why, I remember you and Stayne's boy, and Christian out here, bedeviling the girls because they wouldn't have nothin' to do with the lot of ya." We both chuckled at the bittersweet memories. Some of the people in them were no longer with us…or so I thought.

"Hatter?" Mirana broke me out of my reverie, "There's one more person that's here that you might want to see…"

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**** **_Tarrant_ **

 

I barely recognized the Knave when I first saw him; there was no way this was the same person I'd seen on the Frabjous Day! The man that lay before me was sickly pale and almost as thin as the sheets that covered him. His black hair was tangled and matted, wildly falling around his bony shoulders. His ragged, shallow breathing was often punctuated by sharp coughs and groans of pain. Stayne’s once shiny black and red uniform was now tattered and torn; his bloody and bruised skin showed through the tears and rips. The one familiar thing on him was the scar on his left eye – minus the eye patch. It didn’t really look that bad uncovered, not like I thought it would have, "What's happened to you?”

            His eyes opened slowly at the sound of my voice, “ _Tarrant_ …is that you?” he whispered, still hoarse from dehydration. I could scarcely believe that this was the same Knave that I knew; he looked so pitiful.

            I struggled to find my own voice to answer him, “Y-yes…it’s me…” I was almost afraid to come any closer to him, but Mirana nudged me forward, “How long have you been here?” I asked for lack of a better question. Asking him if he was ok or how he was feeling was  a bit redundant.

            “I don’t know honestly. I’ve been, I guess you could say, ‘ _out of it_ ’ since I got here.” he sighed, lifting a bandaged hand to brush his hair out of his eyes.

            “His father brought him here six months ago. Then he returned to Queast to inform everyone that the war was over.” The Queen told me, sliding her hand onto my shoulder, “He sent messengers out to the other kingdoms, and that's how your family came to be here.” she added.

            “ _Your_ … ** _my_** …?! They‘re _alive_!? Our parents are here?!” Stayne tried to sit up, but he quickly regretted that, “Ow, ow!” he yelped, lying back down.

            “Yes, well…mine are at least. They’re all fine. Heh…the funny thing is that they thought we were dead! Imagine that!” he chuckled.

            “Oh the irony…” the Knave shook his head and rolled his eyes.

            “Oh…Christian and Zada are here too. They have a little boy now…Remy. He’s his father's son, no doubt!”

            This resulted in snickers, “Just what Underland needs…two of **_him_**! You remember how he was, don't you Mirana?”

            It was hard not to remember Christian as a boy; long-legged, scrawny, orange-yellow eyes, shaggy dark green hair and always up to no good, “Yes, of course. How could I forget? He’s older than you, isn’t he Tarrant?” she chuckled, probably thinking about the mischief that he used to get into in our youth.

            “Yes, only about two years between us though."

"And he makes **_him_** look sane.”

            “That’s an understatement if I ever heard one.” a third voice chimed from the doorway behind us, none other than Christian himself, of course.

            "I see you haven't changed a bit…" Stayne noted.

            "Seems you **_have_**. I just can't leave either of you on your own, can I? One of you tries to kill Time _twice_ and the other gets thrown in the Outlands!" we all knew he was only teasing, but he wasn't wrong either. Not that _he's_ the perfect role model or anything.

            "I'm afraid your supervision and guidance wouldn't have done too much good."

            "Probably would've done worse."

            He rolled his eyes, but didn't object to the accusations, "Alright, you got a point. But honestly, how much worse off could _you_ have been?" he looked pointedly at the Knave.

            Stayne shrugged, "Until I got brought back here, not much. You can't do much worse than the Outlands. Especially if you shouldn't be there." He was clearly aiming that comment at the Queen, but she pretended not to notice.

We'd all thought he'd dropped his ties to the Resistance long ago, so at the time of the Frabjous Day battle, none of us questioned his banishment. It was only after it was revealed that he'd been the informant inside the walls of Crims all along that Mirana sent out word that he needed to be rescued. Evidently, the size of the Outlands was so immense that it took his father and a whole battalion of soldiers **_years_** to pinpoint where he'd ended up. According to what Alexander Stayne had told her majesty, Iracebeth was nowhere to be found, and the shackles that had bound them together were completely gone when they found him. He had no clue where she was, and had no intentions of trying to find her…all he knew was that he was finally rid of her, and he was glad of it. And he was finally home again.

A short, tense silence had fallen over the four of us, and Mirana decided to be the one to break it, "At any rate, we're all back where we belong. I suppose you'd better drink up that healing elixir Ilosovic. You'll need your health and energy back for this evening."

            We all turned to look at her, "What do you mean by that?" he took the small bottle beside him and tipped it back, slowly swallowing the blue liquid.

            "We'll be having a considerably larger amount of company. I've decided to hold a grand ball in honor of Alice's return tomorrow, and I'm sure there will be a few people that would like to see you…before your trip to Overland."

            The three of us were dumbfounded, " ** _He's_** going to Overland?"

            "Why am **_I_** going? I can almost promise she won't be too thrilled to see me, and I doubt she'd come back." Normal color was returning to his skin, his wounds began to seal themselves together; the protruding bones became less prominent.

            "You and Tarrant are both going. Strange things have been going on with the Portals, so it's too risky to send only one person. We want to make sure she gets here safely."

            I was almost too excited about bringing her back to notice the nagging feeling in the back of my mind that something dreadful was looming in the not too distant future…


	3. Chapter 2 - Bittersweet Reunions

**_Ilosovic_ **

 

 ** _T_** he Clubs were the first to arrive for the grand ball, given that they were the closest to Marmoreal and had no serious geographical hurdles to jump over. The soldiers' purple and silver uniforms looked as though they were meant for intimidation. They each had a long, curved sword and their armor was thin, but I had a feeling it would take a lot to pierce it. The civilians all had long dark hair, and eyes the color of the dawn. Their king was wearing a deep violet robe that was trimmed in silver, and his long black and grey hair was trailing down his shoulder in a thick braid. He grinned broadly when he caught sight of the White Queen, “Ah Mirana! How long it’s been!” he stepped out of his amethyst and grey carriage and bowed as she approached.

            “We’re so glad you could make it Sunyi…it has been quite a while since we’ve all been called together hasn’t it?”

            “We were much younger, the last time I recall…”

            Still somewhat mesmerized by the sea of indigo and silver, I scanned the crowd for a particular person, "There's Saleen, right over there. See the big grey horse?” I nodded toward a hulking Appaloosa with a mane and tail that almost touched the ground that was following behind the other carriages. Indeed, there was a rather petite lady sitting on its back, her dark brown hair nearly as long as her horse's.

            "Oh!" Tarrant waved to her to get her attention.

            Saleen soon spotted us and immediately leapt off her horse, “Ahh! ‘Losovic! What are you doing here, I thought you were with Iracebeth?!” even though she was hardly taller than the last time I'd seen her, when we were all no more than children, she managed to get her arms around my neck.

            “Well thanks to my father I’m not. He found me and brought me back here."

            Her eyes, bright pinkish-violet orbs, widened, “Your dad? He's alive?”

            I nodded, “Yes…well…that's what everyone's told me. I haven't seen him yet though.”

            "Ah…surely he is here though, if they say he brought you back home." She tried to reassure me, "And just think, with all of us back here, it'll be like the good old days! We can duel together; the girls can use you as a practice dummy…”

            “Hey, hey, hey!” I jumped to my own defense, “The only reason you beat me that one time is because **_somebody_** was distracting me…” I turned and stared pointedly at the Hatter, who then proceeded to look in the same direction, even though no one was beside him.

            “I've no idea what he's talking about…” Tarrant chuckled.

            Just as I was about to remind him, another platoon of soldiers paraded across the drawbridge, all covered in spikes and decked in forest green and gold. Unlike the Clubs civilians, who were willowy and had hair down to at least their knees, the Spades ( _judging by the insignia on army's breastplates_ ) were short and stocky with shaggy, coarse hair that came in all shades of orange, green, yellow, and browns. Their eyes were the same hues, and their clothes were ragged and worn, like they’d been working outdoors all day. The people were mostly very bulky, and rather short men, with a few women here and there.

            Their king was a stocky, sinewy looking fellow. His eyes were a dusty gold-like color, and his hair was a pale grassy green. He had a deep, thunderous voice, “How grand it is to return to Marmoreal! I trust that my two good friends are well, Mirana, Sunyi?” he boomed, though I didn’t catch the rest of their conversation.

            “I wonder where Elias is.” Saleen nudged me with her elbow, “Last I heard of him, he was still the _Knave_ of Spades…”

            "He’s the Knight now…I saw it happen.” Christian corrected her.

            “Hmm, not bad for the runt of the litter…took him long enough, eh?”

            “I don’t really have any room to talk about that…I'm still not a knight.” Shrugging, I searched for him in the midst of the others “Eli was only a knave for a year, so he actually beat both of us.”

            “Methinks my ears are burnin’…you lot wouldn’t be talkin’ about me, now would ya?” a lanky young boy, probably eleven years old at the most, called as he leapt off a thick-built Palomino and strutted to our small gathering. His hair was light gold, and his eyes sparkled blue.

            “We wouldn’t be if you didn’t give us so much to talk about.”

            “Congrats on being made a knight pipsqueak. What brave and noble deed got you in?” I thumped him on the back.

            “Oi, take it easy on me! I’m still a mite sore from it…” Elias rolled his shoulder before continuing, “Had to help ward off a horde of bluddy Mome Raths…they were eatin’ everythin’ in sight! Everythin’ that didn’t move, that is.”

            Saleen suddenly began laughing, “ _Mome Raths?!_ You got knighted because you helped get rid of some _Mome Raths?!_ ”

            From what I've seen of them, Mome Raths aren't much of a serious threat; they're only about four inches tall and fuzzy, with big round eyes and they make little squeaking noises. Despite the fact that they eat almost anything, they're actually kind of cute. I didn't quite get how someone could be knighted for doing away with such tiny creatures.

            “Well a bunch of ‘em latched onto the king and I got ‘em off for ‘im. All without tearing any fabric on his precious suit.” he grumbled, “Used a sword to cut ‘em off. Not a nick or a snag, not a one!”

            “ ** _Oh_** , **_great_** and **_mighty_** slayer of the vicious **_Mome Rath_** beasts!” Christian mocked him, “How our deeds of heroism **_pale_** in comparison to you, oh **_marvelous_** -”

“Alright! Alright, Hightopp! Lay off it…” Eli punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Saleen and I gave me teasing glances before turning to the third army marching over the drawbridge. Their ruby red and shimmering gold crystal soldiers stood out against the alabaster backdrop of the castle walls and the aura of authority surrounded the whole group of them. Their queen sat tall in her carriage, her young face was bright with a serene smile, while most of her subjects looked haughty and stuck-up, “Good evening everyone…sorry we’re late! There was a borogrove migration that blocked the road between Queast and Tulgey Wood, so we had to wait for them to pass.” she greeted the other monarchs as she descended from her coach.

            “Not at all Rubi! We wouldn’t have started without you!” Mirana embraced the other queen like it’d been ages since they’d seen each other and they were simply dying to be reunited. I was surprised Rubi had come at all…

            Everyone groaned with displeasure when Saleen pointed out the fact that it was the Diamonds approaching the entrance.

            “Why so eager to see them?” the Hatter asked, perplexed by our disdain.

            “Don't you remember Arondight Thorne?”

            He was still slightly confused, “Who’s he? Is he the king or something?”

            "He _thinks_ he is. He’s the Knight of Diamonds…and an arrogant, snobby, bratty, immature-” I began the tirade that snowballed from there.

            “Sneaky, trifling, hateful-” Christian continued.

            “Good-for-nothing, bothersome git.” Eli spat, “He also happens to be trying to woo Saleen, and he ain’t doin' too bad so far!” he winked at the female knight, and only narrowly dodged her swinging fist.

            I glanced up from laughing at their antics and met the stony brown gaze of an armored man riding on the back of a Clydesdale that was covered in gold and red silk from its head to its tail. He had a scar running across his right eye that was similar to mine, though it was on the opposite side, and his right eye was slightly lighter-colored than his left.

 “That’s him.”

            "Oh yes, I remember him. Used to be knave under the Red Queen, before you Ilosovic, right?"

            “Well, he's the former Knave of Hearts now, but he's going to be the former Knight of Diamonds soon too. I’ve heard that they were finally gonna give ol’ Thorne the boot here soon, but I don't think they've found somebody to take over after him…” Eli sounded almost excited that Arondight was soon to be the ex-Knight.

            “Yeah…I don't believe he’s too thrilled about it…but it's high time that he's tossed out." I smiled triumphantly, “And plus I don’t think Queen Rubi particularly likes him anyway, so it’s not like it bothers her that he’s irked.”

            “Tell her to join the club…” everyone chorused.

            “Well I’m glad you’re all **_happy_** to see me. I assure you the feeling’s **_mutual_**.” a gruff voice snapped from beside Saleen. The whole group shifted the opposite direction, some of them gasping in shock.

            Sure enough, Arondight Thorne was right there…and he was twice as unpleasant up close. He just looked downright hateful.

            “ _Thorne_.” I snarled in greeting. There was only one person I hated more than the Red Queen…and it was him.

            A devilish sneer slithered its way onto Thorne’s face, “Well, _well_ , **_well_** … ** _Ilosovic_** **_Stayne_**. It seems that someone needs to inform the Queen that there's a **_rat_** running loose in the castle…” he hissed.

            Everyone stared at him in disbelief, “ ** _Excuse_** me? I don’t believe I heard you right…” I continued to stare him down.

            He jeered gleefully, “No, I’m afraid you heard me correctly. Is there something you want to do about it?”

            Glowering at him defiantly, I turned and stormed off into the castle, "You aren't worth the effort it would take to get my point across."

            Of course, we didn’t have that kind of time either, since most of us were riding out to get Alice from the Looking-Glass Portal in the morning and needed our sleep. Falling into an uneasy silence, our group turned and trotted off to the castle doors, leaving Saleen and Arondight behind. She had been the only one who’d greeted him amicably… and she hadn’t greeted him at all.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**** **_Ilosovic_ **

 

            The palace was now filled to the brim with people milling about and catching up with old friends that they hadn’t seen since before the war broke out. Families were reunited with one another, lovers embraced like it had been centuries since they’d been together, and cries of “Mummy” and “Daddy” rang out from children who had been separated from their parents. The atmosphere was swimming with a feeling of relief and joy that all of these people had survived a skirmish that had ripped the land apart.

            There was also a twinge of sadness for those who had been lost, like most of Tarrant’s family and until this point; it was presumed that my parents were gone as well. My heart sunk every time I saw a couple kiss passionately, or a mother and father crying tears of joy with their child nestled between them.

Where were they? Had both of them survived? Would they come back to Marmoreal?

            “Are you alright?” Mirana tugged lightly on my arm. I only nodded; smiling sadly as I searched the crowd for someone we both knew wasn’t there. She too watched in vain, hoping for my sake that we were wrong, that any moment Luna Hightopp would come running out of nowhere and surprise me.

            “Don’t worry about me majesty…I’ll…I’ll be fine.” Sighing, I trudged off into the sea of people.

            She knew very well that I was on the verge of tears, but nodded, “Alright, but I’m staying with you for now, just to keep you company.”

            "I appreciate it Mirana…now at least I won't have to deal with-"

            “ _Me_ while you’re alone?” Thorne finished my sentence for me with a vicious sneer.

            “Yes, **_you_**.” I scowled down at him, "I didn’t want to see you because I'm not in the mood to duel with anyone right now…so if you want something besides that, out with it."

            "Ah yes; I simply wanted to congratulate her majesty on your victory against the Jabberwocky. Not many **_Overlanders_** are used to such battles; Miss Alice handled that very well. Not to mention she was so young at the time…" his tone was as condescending as the smug look on his face.

            "Oh, it was nothing really. Most **_Overlanders_** are pretty level-headed in stressful situations like that. Especially the young ladies; they always know precisely what they're doing." she shot back boldly.

            "Mmhmm…I see…well I shan't bother you anymore tonight. Fairfarren, for now, your highness… and Stayne." Thorne bowed before strutting off into the crowd.

            "Hmph." I mumbled.

            "My sentiments exactly."

            "And y'know what the _best_ part is? He's _always_ that pleasant."

            "I recall that much. He never was very friendly."

            “He’s been that way as long as I can remember. I don’t know who spit in his tarts, but I sure would like to find them and give them a piece of my mind!” my arms were crossed over my chest.

            She giggled, “For what? Spitting on the tarts?” I cracked a small, half-hearted smile.

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow exactly? Who’s going to get Alice in the morning?” Saleen suddenly appeared beside me; Elias soon followed, equally as eager.

            As we slowly wove through the crowd, the outline of the next day was laid out for us, “Everyone that wants to can come to the Portal in the Garden of Live Flowers , but only two of you are going through to bring her back…those two being, the Hatter, and you Stayne. They're the ones she’s most likely to remember without stepping back into Underland, or at least we hope so.”

            “What if she doesn’t remember either of them? Will they still bring her back?”

            “She’ll get all her memories back when she returns. Ilosovic and Tarrant will look quite a bit different than they do now; since they're time traveling as well as traveling to a different world; they have to look the part.”

            “Is…this safe?” Saleen grasped at the hem of my cape.

            The White Queen smiled, "Completely. But if something **_did_** come up, they could handle themselves **_quite_** well. Couldn't you?"

            I scoffed, "I'm sure we can." We had climbed the grand staircase and stopped to watch the churning mass of people, when I stopped abruptly and stared out into the crowd, " _Wait…that couldn't be…_ "

            All of them followed me, trying to figure out what or who I was watching so intently. It was hard to pick out the people that we knew, much less follow my gaze among the sea of strangers, "Stayne, who are you looking at? Do you see somebody?" Eli asked.

            My eyes felt as wide as teacup saucers, my mouth hanging slightly open. In shock, I gripped the banister and almost stumbled the rest of the way to the floor. People stepped aside as I moved forward, and the crowd parted for someone else too…

            A tall, slender woman with long silvery hair, dressed in red, white, and gold was slowly making her way towards us. Her eyes were a crystal blue, and even from where I was I could see them brimming with tears. As the first of them spilled over her lashes, it finally dawned on me who she was.

            " _Mom_?"

            She nodded, coming still closer, "Yes Ilosovic, it's me…"

            Now I was tearing up too, "Is…is Dad here too?"

            "He's here, yes." my mother reached out and embraced me like she would never let go. The two of us almost sank to the ground, both nearly collapsing from pure joy, "I'm so glad you're alright…we thought we'd lost you when we heard Iracebeth got banished. We thought surely you'd been sent with her-"

            "He was." A man, who could only be described as me in about thirty years or so, approached from behind her, "If I hadn't seen him on my patrol, that's exactly where he'd be."

            We locked eyes for a moment before he spoke directly to me, "Hello son. You look a lot better than you did when I found you." He was smiling; I could tell even under his thick moustache that his lips were curled up at the ends.

            "You can thank Mirana for that. She healed me almost completely just this morning, I still feel a little sick though." I stood up straight to face him. Perhaps it was just my nerves about tomorrow making me feel ill, but then again it could still possibly be from crawling through the merciless desert of the Outlands for three years with barely enough food and water to survive.

            The former Red Queen, I'm supposing out of guilt, rationed out some of her supplies from the cave and laid them next to me while I was still asleep. When I'd left her the next morning, she watched me pack them with the ones that Allura and Danzia had left in the night.

Her fire had gone out, her hair was completely down, and she was partially covered in sand from the floor we'd both slept on, "Goodbye Stayne." She had said in a groggy tone.

I'd paused briefly in the mouth of the cave without looking back, "Goodbye Iracebeth." I nodded curtly before striding out across the dunes. Honestly, if it hadn't been for the extra food and drinks, I probably wouldn't have made it. I couldn't believe it, but I probably now owe my life to the woman who ruined it in the first place.

"You'll be alright after tomorrow. A trip to Overland will fix just about any ailment." Dad put an arm around Mom, and a hand on my shoulder, "I talked with Absolem earlier, he said not to worry."

I had heard that rumor before; if you're mortally wounded in Underland, you can be Portaled to Overland and you'll come out good as new, and vice versa. It's believed that this is caused by some of the protective charms placed on the Looking-Glasses that are used to keep danger on its respective side of the Mirror…nobody knows for sure though.

"Despite what the Butterfly may have said," Tarrant and his mother and father appeared beside us, "I'm still **_very_** worried. I've heard rumors that smoke creatures have been sighted around **_all_** the Portals." Rosalynn said. This was the first I'd heard of any of this, and it certainly didn't help me calm down at all.

"Smoke creatures? What is she talking about?" my father too seemed concerned about the demonesque beings that could threaten our voyage.

The White Queen interrupted before a frenzy could begin, "Nothing to worry about now, they've been sent back where they came from, and should not return." She herded all of us together and tried to send us upstairs, "At any rate, you all need to get to bed. Those of you that are going to the Portal tomorrow need to be up bright and early in the morning to get there in time."

            McTwisp, who was leading another small party towards the corridors where all the bedrooms were, paused beside me, "Especially **_you_** , since you're going through it with Tarrant, Ilosovic. You have a few more preparations to be made, so I'll be coming by to get you up."

            Unable to help myself, I smirked and shot back, "Don't be _late_." He only shook his head and bounded ahead of us.

            As we ascended the flight of steps, Saleen posed a question that hadn't even really crossed my mind, "Um…your highness? Are there enough rooms for **_all_** of these people?"

            Eli piped up as well, "Is your castle really big enough to house four kingdoms of people? No offense, but it doesn't look like it…" he added sheepishly.

            "There are several other hallways around the palace with spare rooms, however, should those not be sufficient, there is a charm on each of the halls that will allow them to expand indefinitely until the lodging requirements are met. All of the rooms will modify themselves to fit the inhabitant's needs as well." She replied, as if this was a common practice to have extension spells on one's house that change to suit your fancy, "And of course, for all of you, the rooms you inhabited when we were children have been reserved especially for you." She added.

The Hatter looked up and down the hall, as if he were searching for something or someone, “Do you remember where your room is?” he glanced up at me.

            I filed through my memories, finally recalling the way to the bedroom I used to sleep in as a young boy, “Yes…I remember…”

            The White Queen smiled warmly, “It hasn’t been used since you left…I knew you’d return to it someday.”

            “I’m glad **_someone_** did…that room still could’ve been empty tonight.”

            “Tonight maybe, but one day you’d be found there again…” she replied cryptically. What was that supposed to mean?

            “Who told you that?” I was thoroughly confused; there was no guarantee that if I’d stayed with Iracebeth that I would’ve survived the Outlands, and here her sister is saying that I would’ve come back to Marmoreal after the fact! “How do you mean?”

            “Oh,” she had a look that suggested that she knew something that no one else did, “a little birdie told me…” she began to glide towards her end of the hallway.

            “ _And I’d be willing to bet that ‘bird’ is blue, three inches high and smokes a hookah…_ ” I muttered to myself. I knew it had to have been Absolem; no one other than him would know of the future so well.

            When I started off in the opposite direction to go to bed, to the room I’d been wishing I could return to since I was first kidnapped, I felt a slight tug on my arm, “It’s good to have you back, all of you…” Mirana said kindly, reminding everyone that we were truly back in the safe haven of Marmoreal, where we belonged.

            “It’s good to **_be_** back, majesty…” Zamuel took his wife by the arm, and followed their son to their rooms down the hall. My parents said their goodnights and went into the room across from mine, and then I went into my own.

            It’d been so long since I’d been here, the room was almost unrecognizable. All the white, blue and silver had me woozy, my eyes being so used to black, red and gold. It felt so much roomier and lighter than the enclosed and claustrophobic rooms in Iracebeth’s castle; it wasn’t so dark and gloomy.

            All of the furniture was exactly the same as it’d been that fateful night I was dragged out the window and into the misery that was the next twenty-some years of my life…none of it had moved an inch. Granted, it was cleaner than I’d left it, on the other hand. Having been no more than a child when I was taken, my room was notorious for looking like a tornado had blown through it almost all the time. Now it was at least decently clean, aside from a little dust here and there and ashes still lying in the hearth from a long-dead fire.

            “I never thought there was a place I could miss so much, until I was snatched away from here…Finally, I’m really home now.” I sighed, “ _If only Luna were here…_ ”

            As late as it was, there was nothing my tired body wanted more than to pull back the covers of the bed and have a decent night’s sleep for the first time in ages. In Crims, there was no such thing, what with the Red Queen’s constant ranting and raving day and night. And in the Outlands it was totally out of the question.

            Mirana had one of her servants set up a mannequin in the corner of my room closest to the fireplace, so that I would have somewhere to lay my armor when I wasn‘t wearing it. Making full use of this was my top priority, so the chest plate and cape were off quicker than I’d put them on. The next thing I felt on my skin was the silvery silk nightshirt and the satin of she sheets around me.

            This is the life I’ve been missing!

            Finally at peace, I closed my eyes and dreamt of nothing.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**** **_Ilosovic_ **

 

            The dawn came far too early; I had years of restless nights to catch up on. Just as I was about to shut my eyes and drift back to sleep though, the door creaked open slowly and the White Rabbit poked his head inside, "Ready to go?"

“I suppose. C’mon, let’s go then.” Sliding from beneath the warmth of the comforters, I

grabbed the clothes that had been laid out for me and pulled them on. I then followed McTwisp down the hall to get Tarrant.

The Hatter was already dressed and ready to leave by the time we got to his room, and was standing there waiting on us, "What took you so long?" he tapped his foot impatiently. He was wearing a suit similar to his usual one, but it was clearly thicker than the other. His hat was perched were it always was, just minus his assortment of sewing implements. Even his skin had changed in order to blend in better with the Overlanders, but his eyes remained the same.

"Sorry, I was far too comfortable. I'm going straight back to bed when we come back." We all laughed. I didn't look too different that I normally did, the only indicator that I wasn't my usual self was my outfit and the fact that I was about two feet shorter. Apparently it wasn't **_normal_** in Overland for people to be almost eight feet tall, and it would probably draw unwanted attention if I remained my normal height. My suit was thick and heavy, clearly coming from somewhere in Nidaria ( _it gets bitterly cold there during the winter_ ); we were dressed warmly after McTwisp had an incident on his own trip above the Rabbit Hole. It was winter in Overland at the moment, and since he hadn't been dressed for chilly weather, he came back sick.

Unfortunately, the weather never changes drastically here in Underland, so it was in the mid to high 70s when I stepped outside. I was burning up before I even got to the meeting area.

The rest of the castle had been awakened to follow us out, but only a few people were milling about in the plaza. Elias and Saleen were conversing with the Tweedles and Mallymkun while the March Hare was trying to explain something to anyone that would listen. A cerulean mist drifted across the ground, and for a half a second I thought a smoke demon had broken into the castle, but then I remembered a certain insect with a chronic smoking problem that frequented the shrubbery.

He emerged from the bushes, landing on my outstretched hand, "Good morning."

“Bit early to comment on the quality of the morning, Absolem.”

He chuckled, “I don’t suppose you’d mind if I rode along with you to the Portal, would you?”

"Not at all." The Butterfly climbed onto my shoulder as I mounted my horse and fell in behind the other knights. Thorne refused to acknowledge my presence, and wisely placed Saleen between the two of us, with Eli's horse trotting on the other side of me.

As I glanced around, many more carriages arrived, and mother, Zamuel, Rosalynn, and another young woman climbed into a smaller one beside us. The younger lady had a little boy that looked a little older than five. He was practically bouncing off the seats!

"Who's that with your parents?"

Tarrant answered, “That’s Zada, and their son Remy. She escaped the fire too!” his grin was wider than Chessur’s could possibly stretch, “Christian should be along here soo- oh, there he is getting into the carriage now.” Sure enough, there he was, climbing aboard the coach. The boy, Remy, instantaneously calmed down and climbed into his father’s lap, pulling off his cap and placing it on his own head. Tarrant waved from his perch on the Bandersnatch to his family, and they all waved back.

            Seeing Christian and his wife and son made me wonder…who else had survived the devastating inferno? Had _Luna_ made it out alive? Was she here, somewhere? Then, the other, not so positive questions came to mind; was she married to someone else? Did she have kids? Did she think that I was with the Red Queen in the Outlands?

            Eli noticed me staring off into the distance, and brought his horse parallel with mine, "You alright there Stayne?"

            I shook my head to clear my thoughts before replying, "I'm fine…"

            He eyed me skeptically before falling back, "If you say so."

By high noon we had reached the Garden in one piece and dismounted the carriages. Tarrant called me to the entrance of the Portal; the rim of the fountain in the middle of the Garden. From what I understood, we were supposed to jump in feet first, and we would then find ourselves standing in Victorian Age China…whatever that meant.

“Well, this is it…” I gulped, shuffling my feet nervously.

“Yes, yes…it is. _Alice is coming home…_ ” the Mad Hatter was almost jumping for joy, on the other hand. He was ready to get his girl back, and tell her that he’d get to bring her home to his parents after all.

I took his arm, so that we were linked together, and climbed up beside him, “Can we go Mirana?” calling over my shoulder, I hesitated to leap into the shallow fountain.

            The White Queen smiled and shooed us off, “Go on now; run along.”

            Turning back, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and counted down from five…

            Four…

            Three…

            Two…

            One…

            Lift-off.


	4. Chapter 3 - Don't Rock the Boat

**_Ilosovic_ **

 

     My eyes slowly opened to a strange place. Sounds drifted into my ears that were foreign to me, and smells wafted through the air that I’d never smelled before. It felt colder than it had in Marmoreal, cold enough to snow possibly.

             We had made it to China.

            The two of us dropped hands and stared around us in wonder…there were enormous sailing ships all around us in the port, like the ones I’d only ever heard of. Sadly, even my wildest imagination had failed to capture the true size of the boats; I had to crane my neck just to glimpse the tip top of the masts. The hulls were positively gigantic, bobbing through the steely grey waves like monstrous apples in a bucket.

            “Wow…" I gaped at the sights around me. Neither of us had ever been to Overland before, and now I was severely jealous of McTwisp's numerous trips.

The Hatter suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, as if he’d noticed something that wasn’t there earlier. His neon green eyes locked onto it and it never escaped his gaze, even when he spoke to me, “There she is…over there…there’s Alice!”

            Sure enough, when I turned from gawking at everything, I saw a head of curly blonde hair bouncing towards a ship with _the Wonder_ painted on her boards. Alice had aged a few years since her last visit; she looked about twenty-three or twenty-four now. She was talking with an older gentleman who had several rolls of parchment tucked under his arms, and whose hat was slightly askew on his head. They could’ve been discussing important business or just chatting about the weather ( _which was dreary, to say the least_ ), but either way, Alice seemed very enthusiastic about it. She was very adamant about whatever point she was trying to get across, and her companion didn’t seem to disagree. The two of them disappeared into a small store, and we were left standing in the middle of the sidewalk, staring after her like a couple of lost puppies.

            “Well,” I broke the silence, “we’ve found her. So how are we supposed to get her attention?”

            “You mean…you didn’t come up here with a plan?”

            “No, that's why I was hoping that **_you_** were coming up with something.”

            Tarrant turned serious abruptly, his eyes shifting from lime green to a reddish brown and his accent thickened, “Waell laddie, somebudy better think up somethin’ quick, ‘cause here sh’comes again…”

            Alice had emerged from the shop, and now she was carrying some parchments and what looked like a handful of ink pens. She also had a bag that clinked and rattled that was clearly filled with tiny clay jars, and one filled with notebooks. For all her ambition and determination, she could sure use some extra hands…

            “Wait a second…I’ve got an idea…” I leaned over and whispered my plan to him, and he looked at me like I was the crazy one!

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**** **_Alice_ **

 

The cobblestone streets of Shanghai were even harder to navigate when you were balancing very fragile objects in your hands and dangling from your arms. As graceful as I may be ( _which isn’t very, I’m afraid_ ), there was always the sense that I was about to just drop every bit of it. Of course, that wouldn’t have surprised me in the least…I’ve been even more distracted here of late, even more so than usual. It seems to get worse with each passing year, like it’s a progressive disease of some sort. I don’t really mind it that much, but it does make traversing uneven terrain exceedingly difficult.

            But what makes things like this much easier is the remarkable kindness of complete strangers…

            “E-excuse me? Miss?” a young man approached me from up the street, offering his hand to take some items off of mine, “Do you need s-some assistance?” he stuttered, his bashful smile showing a small gap in his top front teeth.

His brilliant scarlet hair fell around his unearthly green eyes in wild curls. A dark green felt hat perched atop his head, with the end of a peacock feather sticking out of a maroon ribbon tied around it…and there was some kind of card on one side, but I couldn’t make out what it said. Just beneath his jacket, I caught a peep of several spools of thread hanging about his waist, but for some reason his ensemble didn’t strike me as **_odd_** …it felt **_familiar_** somehow…

"Oh…yes, thank you very much." He took the sack full of blank notebooks and some of the rolls of parchment in his arms and fell into step beside me, "What's your name, sir?"

            He chuckled shyly, "No need to say sir, we're about the same age I expect…my name is Terrance Highton. I-I'm a hat maker…you see… Actually, I made the one I'm wearing."

            "It's very lovely. I'm Alice Kingsleigh, by the way…I suppose you could call me the first mate of that ship over there; _the Wonder_." I was supposed to be heading back to the boat, but my new friend had captured my interest, "This is my second trip here to China from London…what about you?"

            "Oh, me? This is my first time…m-my family is from Cheshire."

            Something in that name sparked a memory, buried deep within my mind, but I couldn't quite place it, "Your town is famous for the grinning cats, isn't it?"

            Terrance laughed heartily at this, like there was some hidden meaning to my question. He agreed nonetheless, "Indeed, it is. Very famous for felines that can smile…I've actually _seen_ one before, believe it or not! He was a great, grey and striped creature, and could grin from one ear to the other! "

 

            _"What kind of creatures?" Father asked_

_"Well; there's a Dodo Bird, a Rabbit in a waistcoat…a smiling cat…"I answered._

_"I didn't know cats **could** smile."_

_"Neither did I. And…there's a blue caterpillar…"_

            _"A **blue** caterpillar…hmm…"_

           

            The flashback hit me so suddenly that I almost dropped my things on the ground. Terrance caught me by the arm, trying to shake me out of the mysterious daydream. What had my father and I been talking about? Had I been running a fever, or was I simply delirious?

            Was it a dream?

            Unable to shake the strange feeling of déjà vu, I attempted to hide it with humor, "It seems to me that I recall seeing such a creature myself, when I was much younger… Does this cat have a habit of disappearing?"

            He nodded again, "All the time. Gets rather bothersome during conversations." Terrance rolled his eyes as if this statement actually applied to a cat that he knew, and if it were completely normal to carry on conversations with house pets.

_But who am I to judge? I've spoken to Caterpillars and flowers, and chased White Rabbits in waistcoats, had tea with Mad Hatters, March Hares and Dormice, and have spoken to a smiling cat myself! Not to mention I rode a rather large beast whose name begins with Banner…or was it Bander? **And** I've slain a terrible dragonesque monster with a cry of "Off with your head!"_

            In my dreams, at least…or, at least that what I **_think_** happened. Surely I didn't **_really_** do all that…did I?

            Just as I was about to question my companion on any other unusual animals that he'd come across lately, someone else called out for his attention, "Terrance! **_There_** you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A man with long black hair and a faint scar over his left eye strode over to us, "Where have you been?

            Terrance whirled around, "Oh! Sorry Ivan, I was just helping Miss Kingsleigh here…"

            He was clearly an American by the way he spoke, and introduced himself as Ivan Stanford, a fencing instructor ( _and Terrance's good friend_ ) from New York. He lifted the bag of ink bottles from my hand, leaving me with a much lighter bundle of paper. He added that he was not, in fact, from New York City, but that he'd always wanted to go there at least once…and there was their dilemma.

            "I had been staying in Cheshire with Terrance for a while, and we'd decided that we wanted to visit the city together. We were supposed to take a ship to port there, but we got on the wrong boat and ended up on the other side of the globe." Ivan admitted sheepishly.

            "That's dreadful! Do you have any way to get back?" I was appalled by their misfortune. They seemed like such wonderful characters; so friendly and kind…no one should be left this far from home with no way to get back where they belong.

            Terrance shook his head gravely, "I'm afraid not. We haven't got the money to buy tickets back home." he looked very distressed and worried, and homesick to boot, "And no one knows we're here…neither of us have many relatives that we could contact."

            This is simply **_horrible_**! Could anything **_else_** befall these poor people? I wish there was **_some_** way I could help them get back home…

Oh wait, I have a ship. Of course!

            "I'll tell you what…our company is returning to England tomorrow evening. I could ask the captain if we can spare the room for the two of you." I offered, and to my joy, both of their faces lit up immediately. They thanked me repeatedly, and asked if they could treat me to a modest dinner at one of the local restaurants. It wouldn't be much, Terrance confessed, but he believed that it was the least they could do. Assuring him that I wouldn't mind it one bit, we all traipsed to the ship together to deposit my things and freshen up before heading out.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**_Ilosovic_ **

 

            "I **_told_** you it would work." Tarrant adjusted his tie in the mirror. The captain of _the Wonder_ had agreed to let us go back to England with them, and had given us rooms below deck. Not that it really mattered, since we wouldn't be staying long enough to need beds.

            "Yes, you sure did." He had told me no such thing; I had been the one to suggest this idea in the first place. The Hatter paid me no mind and headed to the door, "C'mon, we've got a date to go on!" he urged me into the hallway and outside.

I grinned and thought to myself as he ran to catch up with Alice, " _I think he means **he** has a date to go on… **I'm** just a third wheel._" I tried desperately not to laugh out loud, but failed miserably. Fortunately, my other two cohorts were too absorbed in conversation to notice.

After eating the best noodles I'd ever tasted and drinking some hot tea, the three of us waltzed around the town until night began to fall, two of us subtly dropping hints that would hopefully bring one's memories back. Tarrant told toned-down versions of his outrageous tea parties ( _some of which I had attended myself_ ), reminded her of playing croquet with strange equipment shaped like animals and I was saddled with the subject of pilfering the delectable pastries known as tarts from a very irritable woman, and people of unusually small or large physiques ( _go figure…_ ).

Her eyes held hidden recognition with each wild story, but she never let on that she really believed us. Perhaps she was in denial that we could've come looking for her after all this time, or that what she was recalling was nothing more than a fantasy. Regardless of what she thought at the moment, she wouldn't be able to deny a bit of it once she stepped through the Portal. Whether she remembered everything while still in Overland would be irrelevant then; she would get all of her memories back as soon as she set foot in Underland.

 _Hopefully_.

Absolem had worried about the length of time that Alice had been absent, and then strength of the forgetfulness spell he had put on her. He and Mirana had both been concerned that simply returning her to our world wouldn't work to bring back every single detail of her last visit, and that extra steps would have to be taken so that everything wouldn't go all haywire. That on top of the current demon debacle wasn't making this situation any less sticky, not to mention that the Butterfly again failed to mention these very important details to my traveling partner. The Hatter wouldn't take too kindly to not having this information.

            Apparently my worriedness had tuned everything else out, because the next thing I heard over my distress was Tarrant's drawl, "Ivan are you even listening to me?"

            I snapped out of it, "Huh? What is it? What?"

            He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I was **_trying_** to ask if you were heading back to the ship…it's getting late and you look like you're about to freeze." Judging by the emphasis he'd put on this "suggestion", I figured he wanted a little alone time with Alice.

            "Oh! Oh yes, I think I will." The frigid air hit me suddenly, like I'd been plunged into a tub of ice water. I hadn't realized how chilly it had gotten once the sun had gone down; I guess all the self-tormenting I'd been doing had kept me distracted from the nip in the wind. I bid the others goodnight ( _they promised to be along soon after_ ) and began my trek back to the boat, my heels clicking loudly in the growing quiet on the streets.

            As soon as I was out of their sight, it felt like I'd fallen into someone else's.

            I scanned the street for any other people besides me, Alice and Tarrant, and only saw a few shopkeepers closing up for the night and a woman with a baby stroller on the other side of the main road. Nothing seemed suspicious or out of place to me, so I shook my head.

What creeped me out is that when I stole another glance in her direction, she had completely disappeared. There wasn't a trace left of my peculiar pursuer, or any indication that she'd been there to begin with.

Oh no…what if it was a demon? Had one slipped through the blocks on the Portal?

Wrapping my coat around me even tighter, I took off at a much quicker pace towards the ship. Walking as fast as I could, I tried to get back to the room as quickly as possible so I could be closer to the Portal and get outta here.

Moments later, I stopped short again, looking dead ahead of me with a fixed expression of pure shock. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the woman had rematerialized just up the street from me, still pushing the carriage ahead of her. Her face was concealed by her enormous purple feathered hat, and her dress covered everything but her hands, which were a bronzy shade of brown. The nails on the tips of her gaunt fingers were pointed and hooked at the ends, almost like claws. She flashed a smile that was unnaturally white and all sharp canine teeth. Her eyes were a vibrant blood red, her pupils catlike and slitted.

Prying my eyes away from the terrifying figure, I dared to look into the stroller at the baby she was carrying about. The pale child was apparently a little boy, judging by the blue blanket wrapped around him, with eyes as green as the Hatter's and hair so fair that it could've been white. He made no cooing noises or little gurgles like most infants I'd seen, he only stared up in confusion at his caretaker; he didn't seem happy at all. However, he wasn't crying or screaming either…

"Excuse me sah…" the woman finally spoke, reaching down into the carriage, "I believe you dropped dis back dere…" she held out Luna's silver locket. I know for a fact that didn't have it with me when I came here, but there was no other way for her to have it.

"Oh! Um…thank you ma'am… I would've missed this if I'd lost it!" I cautiously took the necklace from her and put it in my jacket pocket, then quickly gazed down at the baby, "That's a cute little boy you have there…what's his name?"

"Bowie. 'im is not mine, 'e belong to a friend. She's gahn off on business, so I tek care of 'im 'til she get back." She replied, rocking the buggy gently back and forth, "'im a sweet baby… neva cries or fuss. Always quiet…"

Well I'd be awfully silent too if I was being dragged around by a demon! It frightened me to wonder what this creature had done to the parents to get this child away from them; were they even still alive now? What was she going to do with the little boy? If it wasn't such a useless gesture, I would've contacted the police here in the city, but what could mere humans do against a being such as this? Nothing.

 I waved at the baby who, much to my surprise waved back, and then gave his babysitter a small bow, "Well I must be off, thank you again for' finding this necklace for me…goodnight!" I resisted the urge to run down the street to the ship.

A sudden, horrible thought crossed my mind as I neared my destination. Was she going to find Alice and Tarrant?

Pausing temporarily, looking back over my shoulder, I then shook my head and kept walking, "Well she's gone now. If that's what she's doing, then I won't have time to beat her to them. I'll just have to stay here and hope that they're alright." finally reaching the platform that lead up to the deck, and soon descended below it to Alice's room, wrenching the door open and scanning the room warily.

The Portal was already open, the surface of the Looking-Glass shimmering like water stirred by a breeze. Outlines of the people on the other side were faintly visible through the ripples, as was the shape of the fountain head towering over the pool we'd come through.

I couldn't go through just yet; all three of us have to go through it at the same time. If we don't it'll close up and leave the two of them stranded.

I flopped down on the bed, my legs dangling off the side and my arms flung over my head. The possibly cursed necklace was now clutched in my fingers. Turning it over and over, I was inspecting the silver covering for any tampering, "The necklace looks normal… but that doesn't mean anything. If she did anything to it, it won't be obvious. I'm almost afraid to open the locket to check…"

            Before my conscience could assure me that this fear was totally justified, I pried the lid open slowly, revealing the heart-shaped clock that ticked away beneath. The hands on the clock face spun at their accelerated speed; this watch runs on Underland time, rather than Overland, so it goes faster than an ordinary watch. Nothing was scratched, bent, or broken. All seemed well…for the moment.

            "Like I said, it won't be anything obvious." I snapped it shut again, twirling it around my fingers idly. Relief washed over me; there wasn't anything malevolent in it this time. But what about the next time something like this happened? And the next? What then?

            As all fell silent again, the floorboards outside the door began creaking and groaning with the weight of footsteps and my body went rigid. I sat bolt upright on the bed, my eyes narrowed anxiously. I could hear my heart thudding violently in my chest as I reached for my concealed dagger…

            The door swung open, and the two lovebirds trotted in, giggling and smiling like it was going out of style. I put the blade away before any of them could notice, reclining back into the mattress with a heavy sigh.

            "You scared the life outta me!" I scolded them. My hand was clasped over my heart, so as to prevent it from leaping out of my chest.

            Alice quickly became concerned, "Is something wrong? Are you alright?" she had quite the grip on the Hatter's arm, and she pulled him with her as she leaned forward.

            "Not exactly… had a rather frightening encounter on the way back here. Some woman followed me almost all the way from where I left you two, and then she just disappeared right in front of me."

            "You mean…?" the Hatter started, but let his words trail off. He knew exactly what I meant, without even saying it.

            "Like…a ghost?" Alice finished the thought, but using the incorrect supernatural being.

            "Or worse…" he corrected her. All three of us shuddered, "It's a good thing we came back when we did, or we might have run into her ourselves."

            "What did she look like?"

            "She had blood red eyes, and claws instead of fingers, and really sharp teeth, and…" it sounded like I was describing some monster from a children's story, not something I'd just seen walking down the street, "she had a baby stroller. There was a little boy in it…I don't know what she's gonna do with him, but I wish there was something we could do to save him..."

            "But she's gone now, and it's too late to hunt her down. Not that it would do any good."

            "He's right." Tarrant agreed, "We'll be safer here anyway; I doubt anything would try to bother us here…" he pulled Alice closer to him, quietly assuring her that he would protect her. She wouldn't really need much guarding though; Alice could take care of herself just as well as either of us. Though I hardly believe the three of us together would be able to handle one of these monsters, seeing as none of us have any magical anti-demon powers…which would be nice right about now.

Alice laid her head on his shoulder, "I don't feel very safe now, knowing there's something lurking around outside…" his arm snaked around her waist, holding her even closer.

The gesture dredged up a memory from the depths of my mind, where I'd hidden most of my happy thoughts for many years…any thoughts of my parents, Luna, my life before Iracebeth had kidnapped me. I'd suppressed them for so long, and now this one was fighting to resurface, so I let it…

 

_The two of us were walking hand-in-hand through the forest where Chessur lived, the branches swaying in the evening breeze. The woods were even darker at twilight than they normally were, which greatly reduced our eyesight (on top of my left eye being patched up), and Luna was beginning to get worried. We were only twelve and thirteen at the time…_

_"I told you we never should've played hide and seek with those cheeky rascals! I knew they were going to run off and leave us!" she chided me for falling into her cousins' trap. Christian and Tarrant had coerced us into playing their game, and had left us out in Tulgey Wood all alone. I didn't mind being by myself with Luna, but she wasn't too happy about their method of giving us "quality time together"._

_"Relax Luna, we're almost home. It's not like they took us all the way to Gummer Slough and left us." I tried in vain to calm her down, but she was adamant that the two of them would rue the day they were born when she was done!_

_"Luckily for them…" she muttered, crossing her arms._

            _I pulled her closer to me, coaxing a small smile out of her. Her pale arm wrapped around my shoulders, and mine held fast to her waist. The two of us were so entranced by one another that we barely even noticed the root that suddenly reached up and snatched our feet out from under us. We toppled to the ground, one on top of the other, both of us screaming out in surprise. I managed to land face-first in the dirt, but Luna had twisted around and landed on her back beside me._

_"Loci! Are you ok?" unfazed by the fall, she leapt up and pulled me to my feet (which was exceedingly difficult because of the gangly limbs I hadn't grown into yet)._

_I nodded, flipping my hair out of my face, "Never mind me, are you alright?" she didn't look hurt, but I couldn't help being concerned._

_She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. Hold on, you got some dirt on you…" she reached up to wipe it away with her thumb. Her fingers brushed my cheek clean, and even after the dust was gone, they lingered. They pushed my hair aside – again – and then her hands found their way to my shoulders, her silver eyes found their way into mine. One hand of mine stroked her lavender hair, turned nearly grey by the fading light, the other rested in the small of her back. We were only centimeters away, our foreheads pressing against each other…and she leaned forward first. Our lips met for a few brief moments, but before I could even comprehend the thought of pulling back, something else dragged us apart._

_The sound of clattering armor approaching, angry shouting…the Card soldiers had found me again._

_We jerked away from each other, startled by the sound of my pursuers. Not thinking of myself, or what would happen once they caught me, I demanded that Luna get herself home to safety before they found us. At first she had refused to budge from my side, but she eventually relented and fled into the forest, with one last look at me before she was out of sight. I had promised her that we'd see each other again, and that we would be together at last…one day…_

_I was such a liar. We never saw each other again._

             

" _Hello?! **Stayne**! Bad time to be daydreaming!_" Tarrant derailed my train of thought with a harsh whisper and a shaking shoulder, " _Are you **trying** to get left here? Let's go! Alice and I are about to head into the Portal!_" he tugged me out of my seat just as his foot broke the surface of the Mirror. Alice looked like she was in a trance; taking slow, mechanical steps, her eyes never moving from his face while he led us through the Portal. They spoke in low murmurs, inaudible even in the quiet of the night.

            In order to not be separated from them, I held one of Alice's hands, and she took his other hand in hers. Alice turned to look as she disappeared into the Looking-Glass, "Coming Ivan?" her foot melted into the liquid surface, then her hand, her leg, her arm. I nodded when it reached past her shoulder, and she turned forward, allowing the Portal to consume the rest of her.

            Taking a deep breath before following her, I closed my eyes and stepped blindly into the glass.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Art of Masquerading

**_Ilosovic_ **

 

            When I opened my eyes again, the three of us were standing on the rim of the fountain we'd entered Overland from, still holding hands and our breath. Everyone was staring up at us expectantly, holding their breath too. Slowly the other two let out gasps and their eyes fluttered open; the Hatter smiled triumphantly, but Alice looked a little more surprised than anything. It wasn't until I peeked around her that I realized that the Hatter had transformed back into his normally abnormal-looking self, and so had I. I also felt considerable healthier than I had when we'd left…I guess the Portal does heal just about anything.

            She stared at him for a moment before speaking, "Ha…Hatter?" she asked, clearly puzzled by her current situation.

            He nodded fervently, "Yes Alice. Do you…remember me? Like you promised you would? You said you'd never forget me…" I thought he was about to go on one of his incredibly long-winded ramblings, but she stopped him before he could start. And by 'stopped him', I mean she kissed him mid-sentence.

            "How could I forget you when you left me with such a wonderful memory to hold onto?" she smiled up at him as they embraced and the rest of us cheered, " _I told you I'd be back again before you knew it_ …"

            "That wasn't quite quick enough for me. If it'd been up to me, you'd have been back within the hour! If it took that long! I don't know that I could've even waited that long…it's been so dreadful without you here, simply awful…" he went at it again, the words just rolling out of his mouth.

            "Hatter-" she tried to cut him off once more, but he just kept going.

            "Nothing was the same with you gone! It was like all the muchness in the world had left, and everything was empty. The tea didn't taste right; the bread and butter just fell apart…"

            " _Hatter_?" I tried my luck at stopping him, but he didn't even notice.

            "Not to mention I had to kill Time again, and he wasn't too thrilled about it the second go-round. You'd think he'd just let it go, but apparently not…you know what interval he stopped at this time? Just **_before_** tea time! I haven't eaten since you left! Or slept for that matter…"

            " ** _Hatter_**!" Mallymkun attempted to get his attention, but that didn't work either.

            He continued to prattle on, most of his speech not making any sense, until everyone else in the Garden grew weary of standing around listening to it, " **HATTER _!_** " every person within a twenty-foot radius shouted. He jolted to a stop, like the yelling had startled him awake from a dream.

            "Save some of it for the ride home, you'll have plenty of time to catch up then!" I reminded him that she was coming with us, not staying here or leaving us again.

            Her eyes grew wide and she whirled around to face me, almost ending up in the water. Judging by her expression, she wasn't exactly thrilled now that she'd recognized me, " ** _Stayne_**? What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were banished with the Red Queen!" she backed away ever so slightly, grasping at Tarrant's arms behind her.

            "Well it…it's a bit of a long story. You see-"

            "He was a spy for the resistance the whole time, dear. There's no need to be worried about him." The White Queen stepped in on my behalf, drawing her attention away from me.

            "Oh…hello your majesty." Alice greeted the queen, after casting a wary glance in my direction.

            "He's also right; we'll have plenty of time to talk once we get started home. We have a ball to get to, you see…"

Alice was flattered that we were holding a ball just for her return, and insisted that she didn't see what the big deal was about it. She exchanged greetings with all of our old friends, and met a few of the new ones as well, though Tarrant failed to find his parents in the throng of Underlanders. Thorne hung back from the crowd around her, hesitating to go anywhere near her lest he be noticed. Lucky girl.

I climbed onto my horse beside the other two knights, who both started chattering and firing off questions at one time. I finally got them to quiet down enough for me to explain the whole escapade in a nutshell, omitting the run-in with the demon woman so they wouldn't have fits. The necklace was still stuffed in my pocket, and would not be leaving that place until I could pass it along to Absolem.

            "I wonder which carriage Alice is going to ride in." Saleen thought aloud when I'd finished my tale. They had hoped that she would get in one close to us so that they could speak to her before we got to Marmoreal. I didn't have the chance to speculate before she climbed onto the back of the Bandersnatch with the Hatter.

            "Guess that takes care of that." Eli was sulking slightly as he brought his horse around and trotted after the carriages. Saleen soon followed, but before I could join them, Thorne decided to make a jab as he rode past.

            "Pardon me Ilosovic…but I couldn't help but notice that our _conquering heroine_ didn't look very happy to see you there. Is everything alright?" he sneered.

            Not wanting anyone to notice the two of us, I swallowed my rising anger and replied, "We weren't on the best of terms when she left, but I'm going to make the effort to fix that as soon as possible. Not that it's any of **_your_** business." Almost as an afterthought, I added, "And just so you're aware, I'd suggest that **_you_** not harass her or bother her in any way like you seem to enjoy doing to me, because if Tarrant catches wind of it, **_I'll_** be the least of your worries."

            He said nothing else, and took off at a canter to catch up with Saleen. To be honest, I wouldn't have objected to the Hatter putting him in his place, but I felt like being the bigger person ( _more than literally_ ) and giving him a fair warning.

            Maybe I'll get lucky, and he won't take my advice.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**** **_Tarrant_ **

 

            Evening was falling slowly when we crossed through the gates of Marmoreal, Alice's arms wrapped around me still. The Bandersnatch wasn't the most comfortable ride, but she made it worthwhile.

            "I can't believe I'm actually back. I was beginning to think I'd never see any of this again…or you…" she pulled me closer before we dismounted, "I've been having strange dreams lately; I could see all of you, and hear you, but I couldn't get to you. And then in another dream, there were mirrors all around me, but when I tried to touch them, they burst into millions of pieces…"

            "Almost everyone I've spoken to has said that strange things have been going on with them too…maybe you should tell Absolem about your dreams." Swinging my leg over Fluffy's head, my arms stretched out as I helped her down off his back. She scratched him behind the ears and rubbed his nose, receiving an enthusiastic lick in return.

            "Perhaps, but for now…" her arms went around me again, her head rested on my shoulder, "I just want to focus on the good things that have happened today."

            "Would…I be one of those things?" I returned the hug, happy to have her with me again.

            " _You're the best one so far_ …"

            Alice pulled back enough that we could look into each other's eyes, though neither of us said anything. We only gazed dreamily at other, smiling. There really wasn't anything I could say that would fit this situation, and evidently she was speechless too.

            Our friends, on the other hand, still retained their voices, as they called out to us to come inside before it got dark.

            Not wanting to be left out of the festivities, all of them being in her name after all, Alice pulled me into the palace ballroom to join with the others.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**** **_Alice_ **

 

            I was unaware that the ball the White Queen had decided to hold in my honor was a masquerade, so I was rather unprepared for the spectacle that it became when we arrived in the ballroom. Mirana had a mask in hand for me before we even got in the door, and hers was already on. Tarrant pulled his out of his jacket pocket, tying the ribbon somewhere in his orange hair, and then offered me his hand, "Come, come! There's someone I want you to meet before we dance…"

            Having to gather my skirt in my hands so that I wouldn't trip, I chased after him, weaving in and out of the whirling sea of dresses dancing around us. He kept looking back, his green eyes beaming through the gold trim around them, and smiling with that gap between his front teeth. My hair was slowly coming unraveled, as it usually did, but I didn't mind at all.

            We passed several people we knew, their faces going by in quick blurs until we stopped in front of a pair that were hardly familiar to me, but the Hatter knew just who they were. He removed his mask as we skidded to a halt, "Alice, as hard as this will be to believe…these are my parents." The man and woman unmasked themselves as well, our mouths all gaping open. Tarrant obviously took after his father; the hair, the eyes, down to the space between their two front teeth, they were all identical. However, I could see a bit of his mother in him, still, "Mum, Dad, this…this is Alice." I don't think he could quite wrap his head around this either. Four years ago, both of us were under the impression that this meeting would never happen, because his parents were thought to be dead from the Jabberwocky's fire. But now that they stood before me, I honestly wasn't sure what to do…or to say for that matter.

            His father, after shaking off his initial shock, found the words before the rest of us, "Proud to meet yeh lassie! The name's Zamuel, but you can just call me Zam." He took my hand and shook it vigorously, struggling to keep his hat on his head.

            "Oh! I'm glad to see you too! Now I see where Tarrant gets his looks from." I chuckled at the younger Hightopp blushing, or rather, the patches of color on his cheeks taking on a more pinkish tone. Zam, on the other hand, burst into a raucous fit of laughter, pointing out that I had a wonderful sense of humor.

            His wife was much calmer when she introduced herself, though no less cheerful, "My name is Rosalynn, but you can just call me Mother Rose. Everyone else here that's roundabout your age does…" she then explained that in her younger days, she was a nanny of sorts to both Mirana and Iracebeth, as well as the Knave, the other knights and royals, and just about everyone else. On top of raising her own son, she had to keep up with everyone else's too, "It wasn't without help though. I really would've gone barmy if it hadn't been for Jasmin Stayne."

            There was no need to ask whose mother she was, especially after she and Ilosovic glided out from the midst of the crowd. She was a full head taller than the rest of us, and her limbs were long and lean; she was clearly the Knave's mother. Somehow, she seemed different than what I had expected of his relatives…maybe I was thinking they'd all be a bunch of ruthless barbarians, or something of that nature. Jasmin was about as far from that as I could imagine!

            "Bit late to be recruiting for an army of children, isn't it Rose?" she poked at the much shorter woman, "This young lady seems far too well-behaved to rove around with our lot."

            Mrs. Hightopp shot back, "I wasn't trying to recruit her Jasmin. We have enough hooligans to deal with as it is." Both of them stared pointedly at their now grown children, who exchanged looks of mischief covered by false surprise.

            "I've no idea what you mean by that, Mother Rose."

            "We were perfect little angels."

            "If the two of **_you_** were angels, then I'm a Mome Rath." Another voice scoffed, and for a moment I thought I was seeing double. Ilosovic's father had appeared, and even with half of his face covered by his mask, there was no mistaking the resemblance between them. The only difference I could see, other than age and the absence of a scar, was that his father had blue eyes while his were somewhere between brown and grey. He introduced himself as Alexander Stayne, the legendary White Knight whom I'd inherited the Vorpal Sword from, and in a voice that neither of the boys could hear, informed me that he was not a Mome Rath. He also declared that it would henceforth be my duty to keep them in line. I accepted this job with good humor, though I was not sure if I could handle it.

            The Knave rolled his eyes before turning them to me, "Don't listen to him Alice, we never got into trouble as kids."

            Though I doubted the sincerity of that statement, I just went along with the pair of them, "I didn't know you two were friends…you didn't seem to get on very well last time I was here." It hadn't dawned on me until just then, but for them to be what had seemed like mortal adversaries, the Hatter and Stayne had been awfully chummy since we'd reunited in Shanghai.

            "That was part of his cover. If he hadn't acted that way, the Red Queen would've found him out." Tarrant chimed in, "We grew up here together; he actually helped me form the Resistance."

"First spy too. Our _dearest_ _friend_ Iracebeth didn't find out about it until we got to the Outlands." He was grinning triumphantly about keeping his espionage a secret for so long. That was indeed an accomplishment to be proud of; covertly helping bring down a bully like her. I wondered to myself how long he'd been spying on the Red Queen, and in the midst of this pondering, I realized that I already knew the answer…

_I was in a very crowded courtroom, and there was a trial being held for something. The Queen came thundering in, screaming about stolen tarts, of all things! Amongst all the language she was throwing about, she called for the prisoner guilty of causing this ruckus. Everyone in the room turned about to see two of the Card Guards, the 7 and the 4, drag in a boy not much older than myself! He was dressed in what appeared to be a knight's armor, but from what I heard from those around me, he was only the knave._

_The boy did not resist being hauled in by the monstrous playing cards; he was almost completely limp until they dropped him to the hard floor beneath. He rose to his knees, barely able to support himself; it wasn't hard to defer why. Dried blood and bruises covered his face like a gruesome mask. I could see how thin he was and the dark circles under his weary eyes made him look so pitiful compared to the well-off people in the gathered congregation._

_I could barely strain to hear his raspy, ragged voice, "Your…majesty… please, I beg of you… spare my life! I've done nothing wro-"_

_"SILENCE!" she boomed, "I KNOW you stole my tarts, Stayne. And for that, your punishment is to lose your head!"_

_I became sorely angry, and made a point to let it be known, "YOU are all lunatics! You're going to kill an innocent child over stupid little TARTS?!" I bellowed at anyone that could hear me, which was everyone in sight. Somehow, I'd managed to start growing again, so that I towered over all the courthouse's occupants. From nearly twenty feet high, I could scarcely see their facial expressions, but I knew they were utterly terrified as I continued my rant by stalking closer to the queen._

_I turned on my heel to face the crowd behind me, when I suddenly realized why everyone had become so quiet; I was back to my normal size. I guess letting out all that pent-up anger had shrunk me, which wasn't a good thing in this case. I also noticed something else that was rather peculiar when I had spun around; on a nearby table, there was a plate of heart shaped tarts, "You CANNOT be serious! The darn things have been here the whole time!" I mumbled under my breath. I casually strode over to them, picked the plate up, and sauntered over to the monarch's seat, "Looking for something, your highness?" I remarked smugly._

_She stared at them for a moment, trying to grasp the situation at hand. I was expecting her to be overjoyed that I found the measly little pastries, but her reaction wasn't at all pleasant, "Why you little scoundrel! You knew they were there this whole time! I'll just bet you had a hand in stealing them too! This girl is hereby charged with helping burglarize my tarts! OFF WITH HER HEAD!" she cried out. The enormous guards tried to grab me, but I slipped between them and headed straight to the door. As big and bulky as they were, they had quite a time getting untangled and trying to get after me._

_Before I could reach the exit, I remembered the Knave of Hearts lying on the ground, completely defenseless against being trampled by the giant cards. Dashing by the prison warden, my hand snatched the handcuff key right off his belt loop and threw it into my dress pocket. I reached for the boy's hand and pulled him off the floor as best I could, "Can you run?"_

_He tried his hardest to nod and give me a barely audible reply, "Y-yes… can you keep up?" he had an almost cocky tone to his voice and a smirk on his face. He may have been physically crushed, but his spirit and willpower was obviously unscathed._

_"Can you?" And with that, we both made a mad dash for the door, narrowly escaping the grip of several of the queen's henchmen._

_Once outside the walls of the courthouse, we were as good as gone to our pursuers. For someone so bad off, the Knave could run like the wind! We sped through the yards of the castle, dodging guards and ducking through the gates to our final escape. As soon as the walls of the dreary, dungeon-like palace were out of sight, the two of us dropped in the soft green meadow we had fled into._

_He gulped in air like one would water if you had been in a desert. The Knave's still cuffed hands rested on his chest, and then his bony fingers ran through his scruffy, dark hair, pushing it out of his eyes, "I hope you're alright… I wouldn't want anyone hurt on my account." he nervously turned his gaze to meet mine._

_"Oh no, I'm fine. Tell me, what is your name?" I requested. Our previous situation had cut out our time to be properly introduced, "My name is Alice Kingsleigh."_

_He propped up on his elbow, and I could sense that he was beginning to warm up to me somewhat, "Ilosovic Stayne. I'm the Knave of Hearts, but you probably figured that out already… but enough about me, what about you, Alice?"_

_"Well, I'm no knight, or queen, or anything like that. I'm just an ordinary girl I suppose; nothing much to make a conversation of…" I felt a little sulky; certainly he had a great many adventures to tell of, I however, had little to share with him._

_"I'd hardly call someone who stands up to the Red Queen 'ordinary'."_

_My head tilted to one side, "What would you call them then?"_

_"Either 'foolish' or 'brave'…and you don't strike me as a fool, Miss Kingsleigh."_

_The short and rather awkward silence that followed was suddenly shattered by the sound of armor clanking together and hooves clattering on the hard-packed dirt path. We both froze in terror, not knowing whether to run or to stay put and pray they didn't find us._

_Making as little noise as possible, I wriggled closer to him, "Ilosovic, what do we do now? We're trapped!" I whimpered._

_"It's ok Alice; I won't let them get you. You saved my life, that's exactly what I owe you. You're safe." he tried his best to comfort me._

_After prying his hands free of the cuffs, Ilosovic leapt up from the ground, wielding a sword that I hadn't even noticed at his side, and began giving the oversized deck of cards a lashing that none of them would soon forget! I did all I could to stay out of the way and get to a safer hiding place, darting over the fallen soldiers and into the bushes. Not long after my hasty retreat, a reinforcement battalion arrived with the wretched Red Queen in tow. The brutes managed to seize the Knave, even with all the wriggling and twisting he was doing. He thrashed even more violently as she came closer to him, snarling and growling all the while._

_Ilosovic seemed less like a twelve-year old boy in the grip of monsters and more like a caged animal fighting for freedom, "Do what you want with me, but you lay one hand on Alice and I swear on my father's honor, I'll kill you myself!" he proclaimed loud enough for people in the next country to hear him quite plainly._

_She seemed rather amused by his outburst, and had the audacity to lay her hand on him, "Silly little Ilosovic! I wasn't going to put my hands on her," she tousled his hair, leaving her slender fingers intertwined with it, "the guards will take care of that! Which leaves you to me…" Her eyelashes fluttered and the teenage royal came dangerously close to his face._

_He was disgusted by her proposition and reeled back as far as his body would allow, "You must be mad! I wouldn't be with you if my very LIFE depended on it, you horrid little witch!" Ilosovic raged. His eyes burned with unsheathed revulsion and hatred for the flirtatious monarch._

_"Your life isn't the only one in our hands… surely you haven't forgotten your companion…" she added coldly, obviously placing a threat on my head as well._

_"No… leave her be! She's done nothing!" he cried in horror._

_"It's either you or her Stayne, choose wisely."_

_He hesitated; his eyelids dropped and hid his eyes as they began to fill with tears. Was he considering turning me in to her; betraying me?! With his voice shaking, he responded, "Take me, not Alice. Do whatever you want, I don't care, just leave her out of this…" I could scarcely hear him with so much distance betwixt us. Tears glistened like pink-tainted diamonds as they mixed with his wounds and rolled down his cheeks, soaking his grey tunic._

_For one last time, our eyes locked, with tears blurring our final goodbye, "RUN ALICE! GO, NOW… WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"_

_I paused only briefly, reluctant to leave him to fend for himself, and then I fled in the opposite direction._

The next time I remembered seeing him was my previous visit, and he had changed so much by then that he didn't seem like the same person; he was quite literally unrecognizable. The Knave that stood before me now was the closest thing to what he'd been the first time I'd met him, though a little worse for wear, "You mean…she didn’t find out after we escaped that courtroom?" I blurted out.

            He did a double take, "You **_remember_** that, Alice?"

            It suddenly seemed like such an obvious thing that I had missed; his name alone should've jogged the memory last time! Honestly, how many people do **_you_** know named **_Ilosovic_**?! "Y-yes…like it was yesterday! How could I have not known it was you in Iracebeth's castle? I didn't realize it was you at all…you saved my life and I didn't remember it 'til just now!"

            He smiled, the first genuine one I'd seen on him, "I was just returning the favor. Don't feel bad, it took me until Mally called out to you to figure out that you weren't 'Um from Umbrage'."

            Tarrant, who'd been watching us back and forth curiously, started giggling at the mention of my alias. The fictitious name had proved that ad-libbing wasn't my strong suit, and that avoiding falling for second-rate trickery wasn't the Red Queen's.

            "What's so funny?" Christian, whom I'd been introduced to at the Fountain, sauntered off the dance floor, his breath uneven from a rather rigorous dance. His cousin didn't get a chance to explain before Ilosovic shot him a pointed glare, and insisted that it was "nothing". The rest of what had happened in Crims may have been revealed, but he would not let the oversight responsible for the majority of it come into the light. Shrugging it off, but vowing to find out sooner or later, Christian found his wife and made his way to the table of hors d'oeuvres.

Rosalynn and Jasmin, soon put their masks back on and melded with their husbands into the dancers already on the floor. The whole crowd wore elaborate masquerade disguises in all the colors you could imagine, and then some! Beautiful gowns swished and swayed to the music floating around us.

The remaining younger crowd stood around for a few moments, awaiting the proper moment to join them ourselves. Both Tweedles, Mally, Chessur, Saleen and Elias appeared after one ridiculously long dance, accompanied by the return of Tarrant's cousin and his wife, and we chatted a good bit of the night away. Everyone took turns being partners with everyone else, except for Mally, who blatantly refused to dance with anyone because she thought it was "too girly" to sashay around in some frilly dress. She was wearing her breeches for the express purpose of proving her point, and would use her hatpin "sword" on anyone who tried to convince her otherwise. None of us bothered to argue with the Dormouse.

Somehow, the rotation of dancing companions had led me to Stayne, but despite the enormous height difference and the general awkwardness of the situation, we made it work long enough to get through one dance together.

While we spun around each other on the smooth marble floor, Ilosovic spoke quietly to me, "I do hope there's no hard feelings between us…after what happened back in Salazen Grum, that is." We both knew what he was alluding to without even having to say it; the incident in the hallway. Its memory hadn't resurfaced completely on its own, but it was going to come up eventually.

I wasn't one to hold grudges; especially this long after the fact, so I shook my head and assured him that there weren't any. This didn't really make anything less weird between us, but all the same he was glad that I wasn't angry at him for that whole business. Ilosovic did warn me, on the other hand, that we were the only people in Marmoreal that knew anything about it, and that it would be wise not to mention it around anyone.

"Trust me, there's no danger of that happening." We finished the last steps and rejoined our group. After we'd all worn ourselves out a bit more, the whole lot of us retreated to the refreshments table to refuel for the next round.

A small plateful of tarts caught my attention; I jokingly offered some to Stayne, who only laughed and claimed to have had his fill of them many years ago, "I don't suppose any of you would be willing to dance the Lobster Quadrille, would you?" he added as he tipped back his glass and downed his second drink.

"Wait, I thought the Gryphon or the Mock Turtle had to sing it…that everyone else who tried messed it up?" Tarrant stopped abruptly, searching all around for the mysterious beasts.

"I'm guessing that's them there?" his cousin asked. In response, there was a loud gasp from the crowd as the Queen came into view with a pair of feathery wings seeming to protrude from her shoulders.

            We all turned toward the stage just in time to see Mirana ascend to the platform, with a great silver beast striding behind her, and something else following it. It was at least three feet taller than her, with the head of a bird and the body of a white lion. Even as far away as we were, it was abundantly clear that it had bright blue eyes, and that the angel-like wings belonged to it. The second being had the head, tail and hind legs of a brown and white cow, while the front legs and body were that of a large turtle.

It was hard not to gawk at them as we ran to join the formation for the dance in the center of the room. I took my place across from Tarrant, with Christian's wife to my right and Saleen on my left.

"Ladies and gentlemen, children, and other assorted guests, may I present to you the Gryphon. He will be performing the Lobster Quadrille-" she was interrupted by a thundering cheer and applause, "…accompanied by the Mock Turtle."

Zada spoke up for the first time since I'd met her, "Have you ever done one before? A quadrille I mean."

"Yes but…it's been awhile. I'd hardly count what I did earlier as dancing." The dances from my near-engagement party played through my head, but they didn't quite compare to Underland's.

"Good luck then. I'm not that great at it either." Saleen admitted.

"I guess that makes three of us then." I giggled.

            Actually, judging by the looks on our partners' ( _and Stayne's_ ) faces, make that six of us. I could also see the Tweedles partnered together, which would most likely end in a big to-do over who stepped on whose toes first. It won't help that no one else will be able to tell which of them stepped on the other's toe, as the Tweedles are nigh indistinguishable from one another.

"I'm surprised Tarrant's father isn't out here dancing. He's certainly got the energy for it!" I added.

"That's him being **_calm_** and **_composed_**. Uncle Zam is awfully spry for a man his age," Zada admitted, "though I don't think Auntie Rose wants him doing figures after the **_last_** ball they went to…" she giggled.

            "What happened?"

            "Mention _Nidarian ale_ and _Mome Raths_ in the same sentence and you'll find out." and that was her final answer, besides her quiet laughter. I could only imagine what connection the two things held, and every possible situation involving them that I could think of was quite hilarious.

When the commotion finally died down, the Gryphon cleared its throat and began the song;

 

_"Will you walk a little faster?" said a whiting to a snail,_

_"There's a porpoise close behind us, and he's treading on my tail._

_See how eagerly the lobsters and the turtles all advance!_

_They are waiting on the shingle- will you come and join the dance?_

_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the dance?_

_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?_  
  


We advanced forward twice, until we took the hands of our partners, and then we spun around three times together before trading off to whoever was to our left. The next step was to take the two steps back, and then to kneel down in preparation for the next figure.

_"You can really have no notion how delightful it will be_

_When they take us up and throw us, with the lobsters out to sea!"_

_But the snail replied "Too far, too far!" and gave a look askance-_

_Said he thanked the whiting kindly, but he would not join the dance._

_Would not, could not, would not, could not, would not join the dance._

_Would not, could not, would not, could not, could not join the dance._  
  


This was the tricky part; whoever we were across from had to throw us into the air, and then catch us only moments later. The kneeling down bit is so we could get some extra lift when we're catapulted upwards, and our partners could have a little extra time to brace themselves. Not to mention the fliers had to perform a somersault in midair. Again, we trade off to the left, and take two steps backward.

_"What matters it how far we go?" his scaly friend replied._

_"There is another shore, you know, upon the other side._

_The further off from England, the nearer is to France-_

_Then turn not pale, beloved snail, but come and join the dance._

_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the dance?_

_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?_

 

For a final time, we took two steps forward; our partners spin us twice before they form the outer circle with a bow, while I and the rest of the ladies seat ourselves in the floor as the inner circle. The music died away in the din of the crowd, and the Gryphon himself bowed before leaving the stage. The Mock Turtle ungracefully scrambled after him.

            As I pulled myself to my feet, I realized with a start that the last partner I held was no one that I'd ever seen before. He didn't look too friendly; there was a sinister undercurrent to the smile he wore.

He boldly strode over to me, "That was highly remarkable for your first Lobster Quadrille. I'm actually rather impressed." There was a caustic tone to his compliment, and it was clearly not at all sincere.

"I don't believe we've met, sir…"

"Ah, yes of course. Arondight Thorne, the Knight of Diamonds."

"Alice Kingsleigh."

His mismatched eyes narrowed, the sneer on his face intensifying, "Oh, so you're the little Overlander that this party is for? Well I must say…this is quite an honor; to be in the presence of such a renowned warrior." I hadn't the slightest idea of where all this animosity was coming from, as we'd never met until tonight, and frankly it was starting to concern me.

"Oh, well thank you…but I'm afraid I'll be going now. I'm sure Tarrant must be looking for me-" it was a rather flimsy excuse, but it was the first one that came to mind, and was most likely true anyhow.

"Oh, I see…" His expression was one of mock surprise, "And here I thought we were getting along so well…"

            "As much as I hate to disappoint," Ilosovic suddenly appeared at my side, "I don't quite agree with that." The two of them glared each other down heatedly, neither of them giving an inch.

            "And I'm sure you'd know **_all_** about getting along with **_her_** , wouldn't you? After all, if you can't **_beat_** them, _join_ them, as the old saying goes." Thorne growled.

Before either of us could form a retort, Mirana intervened, "If that is truly the case, Mr. Thorne, you had better hope that you will have the **_option_** to join her as opposed to **_getting_** beaten. She is quite capable of it, I can promise you that." She warned him before escorting myself and the Knave away, back to the area where our friends were gathered. We thanked her for running him off, and she returned to speak with the other royalty present at the ball.

The Hatter found us with no difficulty, mostly due to Stayne's towering height, and quickly took me by the hands, "So how'd you like it?" he was grinning from ear to ear, his breath slightly quickened. I wasn't sure if it was from the dancing or something else entirely.

"It was wonderful! You know something…I believe I've seen the Gryphon and Mock Turtle before. In one of my dreams about this place."

"Is that right?" he asked, "What were they like?"

"Well…" I began, trying to recall if it was, in fact, a dream at all, or if it was a memory.

_I had crawled through the mirror over the fireplace, after imagining that there was an opposite world on the other side of it, and had been traveling in this world for a long time when I came upon them. They were sitting together on a beach with grey sand and green water, moping about like the greatest tragedy had struck them. Every time one of them spoke, he would soon after burst into uncontrollable fits of sobbing and wailing, as if speaking brought him great sorrow. I had tried to ask them the way to wherever it was I was going, but instead of answering, they made me recite poetry from school and sang the most unusual songs. They tried, though unsuccessfully, to teach me the steps of the Lobster Quadrille, and I had left right after that._

"That was no dream, Alice dearest. You really did that." Tarrant corrected me, "That was the second time you'd come here…and you were on your way to Marmoreal for Mirana's coronation. I was there too!" he dropped one of my hands, lacing his fingers into the other as he led me to a balcony just off the ballroom. There was a bench right in front of the railing, and we were more than happy to rest ourselves on it.

"That's right! I remember the celebration after the ceremony…" some of its details probably should've stayed in the back of my mind, but it was almost impossible to forget how rowdy it had gotten as time had worn on. The party got so out of hand I was sent home for my own safety, and found myself in the armchair in front of the hearth, not knowing if I’d dreamed it all or not.

"Mmhmm…that was right before the war broke out." He mumbled, his voice trailing off and his eyes staring off into the night, "Before…before the…"

"Hatter?" my heart contracted in fear; was he about to have one of his outbursts? Had his mind finally slipped away? Had…had my absence already done that to him?

His bright green eyes suddenly drained of all color, turning a cold, dark grey, his hair faded to almost a beige or pale yellow, " _Alice_?" he whimpered.

I was beyond frightened now. This had never happened before, "Yes? Tarrant, what's wrong? Are you alright? What's going on?" his hands fumbled around, taking hold of my elbows and jerking me forward.

" ** _Please_ **Alice, **_please_** don't leave me. **_Stay_ **here with me… _don't go away_!" he looked like he would start crying at any moment. His clothes were fading and coming unraveled at the seams. He was literally falling apart.

Tears stung the corners of my eyes, "Oh no Hatter, I won't. Of course I won't…I'll stay here!" my arms flung around his shoulders, so I could hold him together for as long as possible, "I won't leave you, I promise. I'm right here, it's alright."

He still didn't calm down, nor did he become himself again, "Prom-promise me, Alice. Don’t go! _Please_!"

Growing frantic, I cupped my hands around his face and tried to make him focus, " ** _Hatter_**! **_Please_** Tarrant snap out of this! Wake **_up_**! **_Look at me_**!" nothing I did worked. He just kept babbling on about me not leaving him, which I had no intentions of doing in the first place. Why didn't he realize that? What made him think I would abandon him again?

 Not knowing what else to do, I leaned towards him and pressed my lips to his, even if all it would do would be to quiet him down. He felt cold and clammy at first, like he had gotten sick, but he gradually warmed up and kissed me back. Much to my relief, when we pulled apart he was bursting with all his colors, his emerald eyes almost sparkled for a moment.

He wiped the tears from my cheeks, his mouth forming a frown, "I'm terribly sorry Alice, I didn't mean to scare you like that. It's just that…it's getting late and all and-" putting a finger to his mouth, I briefly silenced him.

"The time hardly matters. I'm not leaving. Not this time." The promise I'd made was not empty words; I had made up my mind, once and for all, "I'm staying with you Hatter."

This would be my last trip to Underland.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**** **_Alice_ **

 

"You're absolutely **_sure_** this is what you want? You **_do_** realize that once you stay here, it's **_forever_** , don't you?" Absolem asked me this for what seemed like the hundredth time, "You'll never return to Overland after this. Your family will assume that you are safe, and will not search for you. Their memories of you will be vague and distant…but they will still remember you, and you them." He continued to repeat his warnings about strange happenings here of late as well, like he was trying to scare me off, but I reminded him that I'd already seen plenty of strange things in my time.

I nodded once more, confirming that I understood the consequences of my choice. This is what I wanted, "Overland doesn't feel like home to me anymore. Ever since I went back, I've always felt that something was missing…and now that I'm here, I feel like I've found it." Tarrant's hand had never left mine after I promised him I'd stay. He was positively giddy, having hunted down everyone we knew to tell them the wondrous news. All of our close friends and his relatives had gathered in the throne room with us to hear my final decision for themselves.

The Butterfly flitted around the room, landing at last on the edge of the Looking-Glass Portal, "Very well. The doorways between the worlds will be allowed to close, and you will henceforth be and Underlander, Miss Kingsleigh." He tried to hide a small smile, but couldn't conceal it well enough.

No one else even bothered themselves with covering up their enthusiasm; there was cheering and applauding, and many welcoming embraces. Mallymkun, however, didn't share in the joy, and instead stalked out of the room angrily muttering something under her breath. None of us saw her for the rest of the night.

Amidst the merriment, the Knave stopped for just a second and wondered aloud, "Where are you going to live though?"

A flurry of offerings for lodging flew around me, from the White Queen promising me my very own room in the castle, to the March Hare saving me a seat at the table for tea. Some of the others that lived outside of Mirana's domain even suggested coming to stay with them, but my housing was already spoken for. The Hatter boldly announced that I would be moving in ( _though moving **what** , I don't know_) with him, and none of them seemed to object to the decision.

After that was settled, we trooped back to the slowly diminishing party, whose majority had been claimed by sleep. It wasn't much longer before we followed suit, and I returned to the room I'd occupied last time to get some rest. Tarrant was in the room next door, and kindly escorted me to my door and gave me a sweet kiss goodnight on the cheek before going to bed himself.

The two of us would be riding home tomorrow evening, after the other guests had left.

To our home, together. I loved the sound of that.


	6. Chapter 5 - Toll of the Wedding Bells

**_Mallymkun_ **

 

            **_T_** wo weeks had flown by since Alice's "welcome home" party in Marmoreal. She was busy settling in to her new place with the Hatter, and growing closer to him with every passing day. Meanwhile, my jealousy had gotten the better of me, and I had actively avoided the both of them whenever possible. I refused to be present while she pulled my best friend further and further away from me, especially not while she denied doing it. Any idiot could see right through her little act…she was only doing this to drive me out for good. She didn't want him around any other girls, even a little mouse like me, and he just went right along with it! They rarely ever came to Marmoreal, and more often than not he was absent from our tea parties unless she came along too.

When I did have to be around them, however, I started to notice gradual changes in Alice's appearance…her lips were a darker pink, her eyes had shifted from pale hazel to a bright shade of fuchsia, her hair was no longer dirty blonde, but was now truly yellow, her eyelashes and her already light skin were both snowy white. This was occurring due to the fact that she was around the Hatter so much, and that he'd started up his hat making business again.

The mercury and whatever else that had turned his hair and skin different colors was now affecting hers, and that it was only a matter of time before colorful patches like the ones around his eyes and his cheeks would appear on her. McTwisp and Chessur got into several heated discussions over what colors hers would be, though neither of them ended up being right.

However, there was **_one_** thing everyone had seen eye to eye on that soon came to be…

They'd been talking about the eminent event from the very day she returned to the world below; all of us knew it was coming sooner rather than later. The matter of debate was when it would happen. Stayne was the bearer of the news, and came galloping in at full speed, grinning like a fool all the while. He didn't even have to speak for the Butterfly, March Hare, the White Rabbit and myself to know what he was coming to tell us, but they let him say it anyway, "Tarrant just asked Alice to marry him, just yesterday…and she said yes!"

"Good heavens! Why didn't you find me and tell me? This news must be spread quickly!" Nivens hopped excitedly onto a taller mushroom to get closer to the Knave.

"Sorry, I had to send out messengers to the other kingdoms to let them know, and by the time that was over you were already back home. There's going to be a huge engagement party in a few days, by the way, so be expecting your invitations soon."

"Are the other kingdoms are all coming back to Marmoreal? They **_just_** left!"

Absolem rolled the Oraculum up and placed it in its hiding spot, "This is the first time an Overlander and Underlander have gotten married in several centuries; I don't think anyone who can spare the time would want to miss such an occasion. You only get to see the wedding of the millennium once in your life, after all."

"Have they set a date for the wedding?" the White Rabbit wrung his paws excitedly.

Stayne shook his head, "Not yet, they still have a lot of planning to do. There's a tailor that's supposed to be coming tomorrow I think, all the way from Snud, to help Alice with her dress and Tarrant with his suit."

The Butterfly, at the mention of the tailor's arrival, had a strange gleam in his eye that I'd seen many times before. He knew something that none of us did, and he wasn't about to tell us what it was either. No matter how much we would later beg, plead, and beseech him, his lips would remain sealed. Ilosovic must not have noticed, or was simply brushing it off, as he didn't say anything or cast the rest of us any confused glances.

Bidding us fairfarren, the Knave of Hearts did an about-face and disappeared into the swirl of blue smoke and mushroom caps, his grey cape flying out behind him. I waited for the thud of his stallion's hooves to die away before I turned to Absolem and stood up.

"Why didn't you say anything? You knew all along, didn't you?!" I snapped, resisting the urge to draw my weapon against the lot of them.

"It was not my place to tell anyone. Ilosovic and the other messengers were to be dispatched for that exact purpose, so there was no need for me to interfere." He replied, puffing his smoke out like a chimney.

"Oh, I'm bloody sure there wasn't! I'll just bet there was no reason at all!" there was no use in holding back now, "That's just fine Absolem, just grand. I guess I'll go help spread the news! G'bye boys!" with a wave over my shoulder, I stormed off into the Mushrooms to a chorus of "what's gotten into Mally?" and "what's she so mad about?"

They just didn't understand…none of them did. Or could.

Tears began flowing before I got out of sight good, spilling down my fur and into my hands. This was all my fault…I should've told Tarrant how I felt, but now it was too late. He was getting married to "the girl of his dreams" and I would be left out in the cold. The Hatter would never feel the same way about me as I do him, and now it was more than certain.

My tiny body was so racked with sobs that I couldn't continue on to my home, so instead I fell to the ground and just let the tears fall where they may. I didn't care who saw, or heard. All I wanted was my Hatter, "Why Tarrant? Why did you do this? Why?" he wasn't there, but the need to ask him these things was. I just didn't understand, and I especially didn't understand why he wouldn't tell me and Thackery first. We were supposed to be his best friends, weren't we?

Suddenly, a rustling in the bushes jolted me from my sorrow and replaced it with a twinge of fear, "W-who's there? Sh-show yourself! I'm armed." Drawing my hatpin dagger, I jumped upright and went on guard. The water in my eyes blurred my sight, but that could be easily fixed if need be.

There was no reply except for more rustling, "H-hello?" my hands quivered, both from crying and out of terror. I could hardly hold onto my sword for my fingers getting clammy. Leave it to me to run off and get into trouble with no one around to help!

A few seconds later, a head emerged from the shrubs just ahead of me, followed by a much smaller one. Two other mice had just scared the life out of me…

"Excuse me miss, can you show us the way to the White Queen's castle? I am afraid we got separated from our traveling party." His pale green eyes stood out from his black fur, and the white patch running down his nose made them even more prominent. There was a white place under his right ear too, and three tan ones down the side of his face. The smaller mouse was a girl, a much younger one, wearing a little pink dress and matching bow. Her fur was the same color as my fur, only she had black spots where mine was solid brown, and her eyes were hazel green.

"Oh! Sorry, you all startled me-"

"A thousand apologies miss! I did not mean to frighten you, not at all!" he quickly apologized before I could get another word in edgewise, "We didn't know anyone was out here…but we thought we heard voices, so we followed them, and found you."

Wiping my tears off on my sleeve, I sheathed my sword, "It's alright. Marmoreal's not far from here, I can take you if you want." I sniffled, hoping he wouldn't notice, "Were you with the welcome party a few weeks ago?"

"Well, we were. But we got lost… and we've been wandering around the forest ever since." He confessed sheepishly, shifting the tiny girl to his other side. Her thin arms wrapped around his neck, and she laid her head on his shoulder drowsily.

I stifled a gasp, and quickly began to escort them in a westerly direction. How in the world had they survived out here for half a month? And more importantly, how had they not found anyone to guide them in that time? Western Underland isn't that big, even for a mouse! Surely there had been someone out here that could've helped the two of them…

"Miss? What is your name?"

"Hmm? Oh, Mallymkun, but everyone calls me Mally for short." In reply, I asked for his name, and the name of his small companion.

"Romedeluna, that is my given name, but like yours, mine is often shortened to Romy. This is my niece Aurora; her parents were lost in the war…we all lived in Nidaria together with the rest of our family." Romy's ears drooped slightly, but his small smile remained as he looked at me.

His eyes left me with a strange feeling deep down, one that tugged and tugged at me, but never fully expressed itself. It wasn't a bad feeling, necessarily, but it certainly wasn't a familiar one either. It made me a little nervous, to be completely honest.

"I've never really had much of a family, actually…one of my friends found me out here, in this very forest, when I was smaller than your niece. He took me home with him, and that's where I grew up." Sadness overcame me once more as I remembered that moonless night in the pouring rain, when Tarrant carried me home in the palm of his hand. His father made a matchbox bed for me, with a swatch of cloth for a blanket. His mother sewed my clothes for me. The other children came to meet me the next day, and we became inseparable by everything but war after that. And now all that was about to be lost.

Romy grew concerned, "Miss Mally? Is everything alright?" he stepped closer, putting his free hand on my shoulder. Tears spilled out again, though I'd tried to hold them back this time.

"Now…he's g-getting married, and I-I'll lose him!" wiping my eyes again and again was pointless, as was making any attempt to stop. Romedeluna quickly laid Aurora on a nearby mushroom and then stood in front of me, with both hands now on either side of me.

"Please, please don't cry Miss Mally! It'll be alright, really…" he pulled me into a warming embrace that I couldn't bring myself to wiggle away from, "I thought the same thing when my little sister got married to Aurora's papa. I thought that I'd never see her again, and that she would become someone I didn't know." His hand smoothed the fur behind my ears comfortingly, and I found myself melting into it, "But do you know what happened?"

I shook my head.

He pulled back so that we were face-to-face, his jade eyes caught in the sunlight, "I did not lose my sister after the wedding. She remained the same as she had been, only much happier. And do you know what else? I gained a brother, through her husband, and a niece from both of them." Romy smiled, taking my hands in his, "I think, if you give this girl a chance, you may find yourself a sister, Mally, and maybe some little ones will come along someday too."

I hadn't thought of it like that…I hadn't given Alice much of a chance to be friends with me. Not even last time she was here. The thought of other girls being around the Hatter had always bothered me; I was just the jealous type I suppose. Especially with her. She'd stolen his heart the moment they met, and it just frightened me to think that she would steal him from the rest of us in doing so. What I'd failed to realize is that she hadn't, even after all this time that they'd fancied each other…he'd still hung around after she left the first time, he still spoke to everyone the second time, though he did get worse than ever the third time around, he came back as soon as she did. Maybe Alice wasn't so bad after all, "Oh there's no doubt about that last bit. Shouldn't be long either." It did cheer me up a tad to think of little Hatters running about the castle grounds, and the thought of little Alices running beside them wasn't half so terrible.

Romy laughed softly, "And look at it this way, if both of you love him as much as I think you do, then he is a very lucky man. Some are not fortunate enough to have the love of their wife and their best friend…some have none at all." His paws remained linked with mine; we'd been standing like this for several minutes now and I hadn't even noticed.

"You're not wrong there."

He lowered his voice, ever so slightly, "He is indeed fortunate to have a friend such as yourself…and whoever should become your husband will be luckier still."

My breath abruptly left me in one fell swoop, along with a trace of my dignity. Color rushed up to my face beneath my fur, and words were suddenly difficult to come by, "Oh…well I…" there wasn't a part of me that didn't feel like a big puddle of goo. Being a tomboy all my life, I'd often scoffed at sweet nothings whispered between sweethearts and had banished all thoughts of such things from my head, but now that it was aimed at me all I could do was blush and stammer.

He seemed worried that he'd gone too far, that he'd said too much, but I assured him that I was only in a bit of shock; no one that knew me had ever said anything like that to me before. His expression seemed disbelieving, but he just shook his head rather than arguing and roused Aurora from her sleep, "Come little one, you've napped long enough. Time to stretch your legs!" she rolled over and started trudging ahead of us, mumbling all the while.

"Well come on then! Rushing mwe about!" she grumbled, taking one of his paws and pulling him along behind her. He continued the chain by reconnecting the two of us, and we went on towards Marmoreal in this fashion for some time. That is, until we realized we were going the wrong direction. When we changed course, he'd picked her up onto his shoulders and hooked arms with me.

" _Perhaps I should run off into the Mushroom Forest more often..._ " I thought to myself. I'm sure Romy would agree.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**** **_Alice_ **

 

Tarrant and I sat comfortably on the sofa in my room of the castle, nestled together with a book in front of us. We'd spent a good many of our evenings like this, and we'd almost completely gone through his library at home. It was impossible to put these books down, especially the adventure novels! They were much wilder than the ones I'm used to. Pirates of the sea and cowboys from America had nothing on the fearsome knights and monsters that Underland authors wrote of, not at all!

As I reached the end of a particularly intriguing chapter, the Hatter whispered quietly to me, "Alice?" his vibrant red hair tickled my cheek when he leaned in.

"Yes darling?"

He paused for a moment, his finger tracing up and down the length of my arm, then he sighed contentedly, "I love you, Alice."

It had taken me quite a while to get used to hearing that from him, and it still hadn't really dawned on me that I was engaged to this madman, so I still got butterflies ( _pardon the expression, Absolem_ ) in my stomach whenever the Hatter said it, "I love you too, Tarrant." I leaned back further and kissed him on the cheek, watching as the pink flashed brighter for a brief moment. His eyes sparkled like fireworks, and his arms pulled me in tighter as he planted a kiss somewhere in my wild, yellow hair.

The book was abandoned so that our fingers could intertwine, our mismatched engagement rings catching the setting sun's rays in their gems. Mine was thin and silver, dotted with round, blue jewels arranged in a line around the middle, that somewhat reminded me of the Vorpal Sword. His, however, was a thick bronze band with little emerald squares in no particular pattern; made to match his madness rather than the ring on my finger. He had been in league with Mirana and Queen Rubi to have these, and our actual wedding bands, made by the finest jeweler in Queast, there was no doubt about it. There was certainly no one I knew in Marmoreal that could've made these.

"Hatter?" now it was I who requested his attention.

"Yes, love?"

I giggled, feeling the blush coming to my cheeks, "I wonder…if anyone here is jealous of **_me_**?" I tilted my head to one side and winked at my future husband.

The Hatter seemed to ponder this for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing thoughtfully, "I don't see why not. Any girl would be jealous of someone with as much muchness as you, not to mention bravery…and _beauty_ of course." Now his cheeks were flushed too, but he was still smiling.

"That's not what I meant. I wonder if they're jealous that I'm marrying the man of my crazy, mad, wonderful dreams?" my head rested in the crook of his neck, forehead resting on his jawline.

The colors in his clothes faded ever so slightly and he sighed, "Mally is…that's why she's always so cross with you." Tarrant rubbed the fabric of my gloves between his fingers, "She's been that way since I can remember. And not just with you; any other girl that came within arm's length of me was within range of her hatpin." He huffed, not so much in annoyance, but as if he was trying to hold his composure, which he was unable to do.

I twisted around to face him and raised myself up so that I was hovering above him in an attempt to look menacing, "So there were other girls then, were there?"

His pupils widened in fear, "Oh good heavens no! Not other girls in **_that_** sense…she went after some of my cousins once just for being around me too much! And the White Queen too!" he added as an afterthought.

"Indeed…" I smirked teasingly, "I'll just bet that no other girl ever paid you any attention whatsoever." Our noses touched, their inhaling and exhaling becoming entangled and indistinguishable from one another. He grinned deviously.

"That's what dear ol' Ilosovic was for; he distracted the girls from neighboring villages and took the flak from my cousin Luna for it while I mooned about over you. Good lad, he was." His chuckling was uncontrollable and contagious, and soon turned into downright chortling.

"Couldn't beat all the girls off with a stick, could he? Poor thing…"

"In some cases, that was a literal problem. Some of these girls were ruthless with a sword…Luna was his girl and she didn't even take it easy on him most of the time!" he tried in vain to fully describe the many predicaments the young Knave had gotten himself into ( _and out of…_ ), but just ended up getting another giggle at his friend's expense. I can only imagine how many of the situations Stayne had found himself in that Tarrant had instigated somehow or another, "But they loved each other, so none of that tomfoolery mattered. She knew the only real threat to them was Bluddy Behg Hid…and Luna would've taken her on if she could have."

"What about Christian? Surely he shared your problems as well."

"Quite the opposite really. But to hear him tell it, he had it worse than both of us combined." Tarrant rolled his eyes at his cousin, and we both chuckled quietly.

As our laughter died down a bit, the whinny of horses could be heard coming across the drawbridge, pulling a coach behind them. That must be the tailor that's come to make my wedding gown and Tarrant's suit…

            I had always thought that I'd have to wear my mother's wedding dress when I got married, but with no way to get her or it down here, I was actually going to get my own. I was also under the impression that my father would walk me down the aisle, but that wouldn't happen either. Though I missed both of my parents and my sister Margaret dearly, this is the life that I have chosen…and if I had the chance to go back, nothing would change. **_This_** is where I belong.

            "Perhaps we should go speak with the seamstress now. I shouldn’t want to delay our wedding **_any_** longer than necessary…" the Hatter pried me from the sofa and led me out of the door, one arm around my waist, to the courtyard.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**** **_Ilosovic_ **

 

            I heard the carriage before I saw it, the wheels creaking and the horses' feet clicking against the cobblestone. Dad and I had been out back dueling for most of the morning; there were **_several_** years of training from him that I'd missed, but now we had all the time in the world to catch up on it, and other things too. He told me all about living in Queast, the Diamond queendom, and about how they'd found Zamuel and Rosalynn just a few years ago while they were traveling to Snud. They'd found a small handful of others that had survived the years after the Horunvendush fire, but despite the fact that most of Tarrant's family had actually made it out alive…there was still no sign of Luna. No one had heard from her or seen her since that day.

            She was really gone. She wasn't coming back.

            Cradling my sore arm where the rap of my father's training saber had stung through my sleeve, I followed him towards the door of the castle where Tarrant and Alice were emerging, hand in hand as always. How I envied them, how I wish that were me and Luna… It **_could've_** been, someday, if it hadn't been for that blasted Red Queen. If she'd just let me go, let me stay with my family, Luna and I could've been **_happy_** together… we could've gotten married, could've had children of our own eventually.

            But **_no_** , she had to have me all to herself…and if **_she_** couldn't, no one could.

            Still musing about the injustice of it all, I failed to notice when a small body bumped into my leg until the voice that went with it cried out, "Oh! I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there…" a little girl with azure eyes and mauve hair gazed up at me from just below my knee. She couldn't have been any older than Elias.

            "That's alright…say, where'd you come from? I haven't seen you around here before." There had been many children here the night that Alice returned, but few of them were as young as this one was. Christian's son Remy was about the same age, maybe a little older.

            "I just came in with my mummy and sister. Mum's going to make a dress for a lady here." She said, turning towards the carriage that sat in the courtyard. An even smaller girl, barely out of infanthood, stood next to the wheel. She had curly blue hair and bright pink eyes, and only four little teeth, " ** _My_** name is Madalya, and **_that's_** Ezrabeth. What's yours?" Madalya stuck up her hand as far as she could reach, and I still had to lean down to take it.

            "Ilosovic. So your mother is the seamstress for Alice's wedding, is she?" I silently watched as the woman descended from the coach with several bags under her arms. She laid most of them at her feet to scoop up her youngest daughter, and to greet the Hatter and his wife-to-be. As she turned, his face suddenly changed and he said something to her, while Alice stood at his side, confused. Madalya's mother jumped, as if she'd been shocked, and then broke into a smile. Clearly they'd recognized each other from somewhere, but I didn't have the slightest clue as to where. Even Alice knew who she was, so she was obviously someone who she'd met when we were children. No one I remembered from Crims or anyone in Marmoreal looked like this; she had lavender hair down to her waist, and silver-grey eyes that shone like sunlight on water.

            It wasn't until she started looking for her eldest child, and our eyes met that I realized who was standing mere feet from me…

            And my heart nearly stopped.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**_Luna_ **

 

My breath evaporated from my lungs, escaping through my gaping mouth into the closing space between us. Afraid that I couldn't hold her up with my trembling hands, I put Ezzie down and sent her to Mady, who was standing behind him wondering what was going on.

She was standing behind Ilosovic.

Ilosovic Stayne, whom I'd thought was dead or worse, chained to that awful Red Queen in the middle of the Outlands. I almost didn't believe it was him, and he obviously didn't believe it was me. But there was no mistaking that face; the scar over his eye, the way his black hair fell, and his towering height. There was no one else it could be.

"'Loci?" was all I could manage before the tears started pouring out.

He didn't even get a word out before he wrapped me in his arms and pulled me off the ground, my feet dangling at least two feet in the air, "Luna, you're alive! You're here and you're alive!"

I didn't know what else to say but to repeat that to him over and over again; he was here and alive. We were both here and alive. We were together again at last.

Years and years of longing and heartache vanished when we kissed at last; it felt like a cloud had parted after a long storm, and he was the ray of sunlight that broke through the grey ( _despite the fact that he was wearing grey_ ). Never have I felt such joy to see a single person in all my life!

Reluctantly, we pulled back enough to actually look at one another and take all of each other in, and he put me back on the ground. He was still the same 'Loci I remembered deep down, but the years we spent apart obviously weren't very kind to him; his once bright brown eyes had faded and grown a layer of ice over them. They weren't as soft as they once were, and neither was he…he'd been through too much to remain that way. Still, I wished that the boy from my youth would have had a chance to grow up, rather than becoming trapped inside a tired, weary shell.

His scar had faded too, so it was hardly there anymore except for a thin indention running down his cheek and through his eyebrow. But that was only the physical side of it…the mental side of it most likely still ran deep and piercing. I know mine did, though they had no external counterparts.

"I can't believe…you…you're ok. You're actually here." He whispered, struggling to hold his own tears in. Even though I'd gained a few inches in height since we'd last met, he still had to kneel down to be face-to-face with me when he spoke.

"Never mind me, how did you get here? From what I understand, you should've been banished with Iracebeth." I couldn't stand to be away from him for even a moment now that we'd been reunited, so we were in another embrace within seconds, "Not that I'm complaining, of course…"

Ilosovic sniffed and chuckled, "Can't say that I am either. I was out there with her until Dad found me and brought me home. And that wasn't too long ago either, that I came back I mean."

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "But…you were sent out on the Frabjous Day…that was years ago! How did you survive out there until your father got to you?" I turned away for only an instant, and caught sight of his father in the doorway behind Tarrant and Alice. Alexander hadn't changed a bit.

The younger Stayne shrugged, "It's all really just a blur now…I don't honestly remember much about it. Beside the fact that it was always scorching hot during the day and blistering cold at night. I suppose you'll have that in the desert though."

My grin widened a bit, "Oh, so you did pay attention during those geography lessons, did you? I'm sure our old tutor would be pleasantly surprised." Teasingly, I reminded him of the dreadful school lessons we all had to sit through in our youth. He and my cousins had a highly difficult time paying any mind to the teacher, as they were often too busy giving me, Zada, and Mirana trouble. It was a miracle that they weren't held back on several occasions…for several reasons.

Indignantly, he huffed, "Is that right? Now I hate to burst your bubble, but if I remember correctly, it was the girls that always needed extra tutoring after class!" he was smirking devilishly, like the fiend he was.

"Yes, because you boys wouldn't leave us alone during the regular one! We had to have some peace and quiet to get our work done."

"I resent that."

"But you don't deny it?"

His mouth opened like he was about to say something back, but he stopped and sighed in defeat, still smiling all the while. I had come out victorious as usual…it was as if we had just picked up where we left off.

All except for one small detail. Or two, rather.

"Mum? How do you know him?" Mady tried to balance her little sister on her hip, but to no avail, since Ezzie was nearly as tall as her despite their age difference. My eldest eyed him with suspicion, whereas the youngest watched him curiously.

We both turned to address my daughter, "Mady, do you remember all those stories I told you? About when I was a little girl? When I lived here?"

She nodded, not letting 'Loci out of her sight.

"Do you remember the little boy I told you about? That lived with the queen and snuck out to see me a lot?"

She nodded again. The realization was dawning on her, slowly.

"Well, this is that little boy in the stories, only he's all grown up now, like Mummy is." Her eyes shifted from him to me and back a few times, a small scowl forming on her lips.

"Oh…alright then." Was all she said. Madalya then proceeded to stand Ezrabeth on her feet, give us a short curtsy, gather her bags and flounce off into the castle. She spoke briefly to Tarrant and Alice before she disappeared inside, "I'll be finding our room if you need me!" she called over her shoulder to me.

Ilosovic looked guilty, like he thought he'd done something wrong, "What did you tell her about me Luna?" he shifted nervously.

"I told her who you were to me. That's all I told her." Pausing for a moment, I took a deep breath before finishing my answer, "But that's only part of it…you see…their father died not too long ago. It hit her hard; they were very close, and she hasn't quite gotten over it just yet."

His heart sinking down to the soles of his feet was visible just through his eyes, "Oh, I'm so sorry Luna. I didn't know-"

"It's alright…it wasn't your fault." I smoothed his hair down, resting my hand on his cheek while Ezzie tugged at my dress, begging to be picked up, "Hmm, it seems that she doesn't mind you too much." As I reached down to grab her, he beat me to it and cradled her in his long arms. The baby smiled, flashing her nubby teeth and taking a handful of his hair and tugging at it.

His gaze traveled from her to the engaged couple in the courtyard, and his lips twisted up into a crooked smile, "Speaking of children, since Alice and the Hatter are getting married soon, it won't be long until you have some new cousins." He snickered, raising up to his full height. Ezzie was amusing herself by trying to pick off the scales on his armor.

"I give it a month. Tops."

"I say two."

"Two is a bit long, don't you think?" another voice added. It turned out to be Christian, who'd been summoned by Tarrant upon my arrival. Zada stood at his side with a little boy in tow.

We exchanged greetings and our whereabouts after the Horunvendush Day; I was as surprised to learn that they had escaped as they were to see me. Their son, Remy, also told me that Uncle Zam and Mother Rose had survived the fire as well, and were waiting inside with Ilosovic's parents.

Trying to contain my excitement, I practically dragged 'Loci through the doors so that our family reunion could be completed. It wasn't long until we found Zam and Rosalynn piddling around in the kitchen with Mirana, who was also stunned to see me alive and well. Madalya eventually turned up later on, which allowed the rest of the family to meet both of my girls.

With Iracebeth gone and all of these people here in Marmoreal happy and free, it was almost like the war never even happened. Everything seemed to be back to the way it once had been…

Almost.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**_Alice_ **

 

Upon settling herself and her two daughters in, Luna jumped right into the task of designing my wedding gown and veil. However, before she would begin, she had to shoo the men from the room for the time being, which earned protests from the four younger ones. Zam and Alexander were then saddled with the task of keeping their sons, nephew, and grandnephew busy until their mothers and wives ( _girlfriend, in Ilosovic's case_ ) were done with this whole ordeal. Madalya was also sent out to play with Remy, but instead decided, against her mother's wishes, to go back to their room and take a nap, though she had just woken up not more than an hour ago. I could fully empathize with her being tired from a long journey ( _or at least I assume that it was a long journey from Snud_ ), but Luna stated that she wasn't entirely sure that was the case.

"She's not sleepy, she's upset that she had to leave home and come all the way out here. She hasn't left our village since she lost her father…I could barely get her out of the house." She sighed as she sorted through bundles of fabric on the table, "But I couldn't leave her all alone. She's too young to stay by herself when I'm this far off."

Mother Rose put a comforting arm around her niece, "Don't worry dear, she'll come 'round. Suddenly having a family this big takes some getting used to, especially with all this excitement going on."

"I know how she feels…I lost my father when I was young too." It had always felt like he was the only one who understood me, who understood my dreams about Underland. When he died, it was like I'd lost part of my connection to this world. Like all the wonder had been taken out of me at once, "Not as young as her, but not much older."

"Ezzie doesn't remember her father. She was hardly big enough to stand up when he died." She lingered on a spool of silk, her fingers stroking the smooth surface, "She seems rather fond of Ilosovic though. I think he could've been a good father someday, if he'd gotten the chance." Her wistful tone implied that she had once hoped that he would be her children's father, and the ire beneath it suggested that she fully blamed the Red Queen for the fact that he wasn't.

In the following silence, I pondered the possibility of the two of them having children together; what they would've been like, how old they would be now, if **_they_** would have children of their own. It dawned on me just how unfair things had been under Iracebeth's rule, and how different things could've been. Should've been.

"Well, on the one hand," Jasmin picked through a basket of sewing needles that hadn't found their way onto my fiancé's pincushion ring, "at least you know the little one isn't afraid of heights."

Everyone in the room suddenly burst into fits of giggles, and the cheerful mood was quickly restored as we actually got to work.

Designs were sketched on scraps of paper and materials were measured out, using both myself and mannequins that were haphazardly scattered about the room. We experimented with different sleeves and bodices and skirts, but in Luna's silver eyes, none of the whole ensembles seemed to fit together. I personally loved all of them down to the seams, but she wasn't satisfied with the fit of this one on my arms, or the skirt on the other one wasn't long enough, or something of that nature. It got to the point where she completely discarded one spool of material because she disliked it so much.

In contrast to her indecisiveness, Jasmin and Zada finished my veil in a matter of minutes between one of her do-overs, complete with a bejeweled butterfly tiara to hold it in place. The only argument there was whether I should put my hair up or just leave it down, in which case Mother Rose took the victory with it staying down.

Luna, meanwhile, hung listlessly over her chair in defeat, fresh out of ideas and nearly out of fabric. Eleven different dresses were displayed, each just as beautiful as the rest, but still lacking something that only she could see.

"At this rate, you'll be wearing the dress you have on if I can't come up with something." She moaned, her face buried in her arms.

"We haven't set a date yet, so there's no need to rush." I tried to reassure her that there was no hurry to get this done, but this didn't seem to get through to her.

"Yes, I know, but I'd prefer not to be stitching the thing together the night before-"

Luna's head jerked up suddenly, her gaze wandered over the row of gowns in front of her and a smile formed on her lips, "That's it!" she practically leapt out of the chair and started unpinning things from the dummies. She took the blue skirt off of the fifth one, the bustle and train from the seventh one, the bodice from the second one, and the sleeves of the tenth one, and commanded that I stand perfectly still. I followed her with my eyes only, for fear of getting pricked, watching as the pieces of my gown fell into place.

When the last of them was in position, the others stepped back to admire the beginnings of the wedding dress. I was shuffled over to a mirror to take a look myself, and was very astonished by what was looking back at me.

The front of the silver bustle fit perfectly over the blue petticoat, the white long sleeves melded perfectly with the bodice's off-the-shoulder sleeves. The design on the front of the gown reminded me of my Frabjous Day armor a bit, the way it was split down the middle. There was even a big blue bow down the back of the train.

"It's perfect! It's absolutely perfect!" it was a struggle not to bounce up and down with excitement. Jasmin, Rosalynn and Zada all agreed.

"That's all I needed to hear." Luna grinned proudly.

 

  ** _~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_**

**_Ilosovic_ **

 

After hours and hours of waiting not so patiently outside in the courtyard, the male population of Marmoreal was allowed back inside the castle walls. I immediately ran to where I knew Luna would be; the sewing room. She'd have kept us out all night and into tomorrow if she wasn't totally enamored with the dress she was making. But, such is perfectionism.

I knocked lightly on the door, using the pattern we had created when I was forced to sneak out of Crims in the dark of night just to see her, so that she would know who it was… provided that she had remembered it too.

"You can come in now, 'Loci."

When I opened the door, she hadn't yet torn her eyes away from her work. Tarrant's ceremonial kilt, passed down from his father and his father before him, had already been repaired and patched up, and was waiting for its companion garment to be finished.

"I see you've finally decided on the dress then?" she looked up then, her fingers not stopping their needlework.

"All it took was the proper inspiration…"

"And five hours."

She glared at me playfully out of the corner of her eye, "Well, would you have Alice running about on her wedding day in something that took me five minutes?" she shot back. My silence indicated that I would not, so she said nothing further and went on sewing effortlessly.

"Somehow I don't think she'd let me have a say in that matter. Quite frankly I'm shocked that she's letting me be in the wedding at all. We didn't exactly part ways on good terms last time she was here."

"So I've heard. Alice was talking about you earlier while we were working on her dress." A devious grin spread across her face, "She told me how she escaped Iracebeth's castle."

My face got warm, "The _whole_ story?"

"All the way up until she got here and Mirana filled in the rest."

"So that's why you wouldn't let the guys in, you were talking about us!" I hung my head partially in shame, but mostly to hide the fact that I was laughing at myself; I should've known this was going to get back to her sooner or later.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to not distract me…I have a dress to finish, darling." Her eyes had only once left the needle in her hands, but her progress hadn't slowed an inch.

"Oh, so now I'm **_distracting_**?" I hovered behind her, kneeling down so that we were level with each other. She didn't even turn her head.

"You've **_always_ **been very distracting." My arms wound around her waist, and I let my head rest against her shoulder. She finally stopped working, taking my hands in hers, "I've missed your distractions…"

"I missed you too. I never thought I'd see you again Luna."

"You almost didn’t. If your father hadn't brought you home, and I hadn't been out of town that night…" she paused, with a hitch in her breath, "Something –or someone– burned down the village that I'd been living in with the girls and their father. He died getting them out of our house…and they were left standing in the road, crying for me. Ezzie doesn't remember, but Mady has nightmares still." Luna choked back a sob, and I held her tighter. It killed me that she'd married someone else, that she'd thought I was so lost that she'd never find me again, but it was some consolation that whoever he was, he'd made her happy for a little while. And he'd given her two daughters.

The baby, Ezrabeth, seemed to like me quite a bit. She had even let me pick her up. The eldest girl, Madalya, however, avoided me whenever she could, and wouldn't even speak to her mother when I was around. Luna thought that she was under the impression that I was trying to replace her father, which I wasn't, though I would be more than happy to help Luna with the girls if she needed me to. We'd always talked about having a family together someday, but for years I thought that all hope for that had been turned to ash. Now, even though it wasn't, I wasn't sure that's what she wanted anymore.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry the only thing I ever gave you was that locket…I just never got the chance to-"

Suddenly, the door on the other end of the room slammed shut, and little feet could be heard dashing down the hall. Mady had been listening the whole time.

I slowly stood, reluctant to leave her side for even a short time, "You should go talk to her…I suppose I'll be going now."

Luna shook her head, "She won't let me come near her. Not tonight. There wouldn't be any point in trying." She picked the remainder of the dress up and started sewing, "What ever happened to that chain, I wonder? I know I lost it during the fire…"

"I still have it…but I gave it to Absolem for safety. There was a demon scare when we went to get Alice, and it somehow got hold of the locket while we were there. As soon as he checks it out, I'll get it back to you." The locket had been the last birthday present I'd ever been able to give Luna; everything had gone downhill after that. Horunvendush Day came first, then Iracebeth had her husband killed right in front of me and everyone in the castle of Crims, I almost lost my eye to Thorne and only nicked his. Everyone thought I was either dead or a traitor, **_or_** a dead traitor when I didn't come home after all that mess. Nothing much went my way for a long time.

As I turned to actually leave this time, Luna called out to me when I was halfway down the hall, "You'd better watch Absolem! He's subject to put something in that necklace himself…just hope that nothing pops out and scares you!"

"Don't you have **_work_** you should be doing?!"

Her laughter followed me down the long corridor to my room, and even after the door was closed, I could hear it still ringing through my head. I have never longed to hear a sound that most people take for granted more than I wanted to hear her voice, to see something that most wouldn't even give a second thought to as much as I wanted to see her face every day. Every day wouldn't be enough really, not even if it were for the rest of my life.

And now, hopefully, that's how long I would have her, however inadequate it may be…


	7. Chapter 6 - New Witzend Nuptials

**_Luna_ **

 

All the dresses and suits had been put together set out on mannequins for tomorrow, the day Alice would become my cousin's bride. I wasn't sure what I was more excited about; Alice and Tarrant finally getting married, or the fact that I was back home now, and that Ilosovic was here with me. It was extremely hard to choose between the two. The anticipation was so heavy in my mind, that it held my eyelids open long after they should have closed.

Tossing and turning for several minutes, I tried to get comfortable enough to fall asleep, but the crowded mattress wasn't aiding very much in that effort. Mady and Ezzie had been sleeping soundly since 10 or 11, but I'd made it all the way until 3 am without even dozing off. No matter what I did, sleep would not come to me. I was afraid that all my wiggling would wake Madalya up and that she'd beat me with the pillow, but she never budged, nor did her sister, who slept like a log.

            I sighed inwardly, cursing insomnia and trying to count Mome Raths, but as I lay staring out my balcony window and watching the sky grow lighter, there was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that something was lurking just out of my peripheral vision. Dark shadows would slink past the corner of my eye, just fast enough to evade my sight, and breezes would blow out of nowhere and ruffle the curtains or the sheets dangling off the mattress. Paranoia soon set in, and I knew that sleep might as well be forgotten.

            However, in this instance, my nighttime anxiety proved to be somewhat valid, as no sooner had I got my mind to stop racing all over the place, than an **_enormous, horrid, black spider_** suddenly crawled up from the solid stone floor. Its body was the size of a large spool of thread; its eight, needle-like legs were abnormally long and crooked in strange places. Though most spiders I've ever seen have eight eyes, this one only had two, and they pierced the darkness, ruby red and menacing.

            It was hard not to scream at the top of my lungs when it started creeping closer, its legs bending in unnatural ways as it walked. The spider almost seemed to limp, but didn't lean on a particular side; both sides looked uneven.

            As I searched in vain to find something to kill the monstrous bug with, a voice like nails on a chalkboard hissed out from between the spider's pinchers, " _No Queen cahn save you now, woman… butterfly wings will be brokahn like paper-theen glass. Dere is nowhere you cahn run. Marmoreal will fall soonah than you t'ink…its rock is already crumbling in my web._ " Inky venom dripped from its fangs, staining the white marble with little black droplets.

            Despite the cryptic threat on the White Queen's domain, I was really more concerned for my daughters' safety. In desperation, and for lack of a better weapon, I grabbed my pillow from under my head and cocked my arm back to throw it as hard as I could.

            The spider lunged right as my fingers released it.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**_Alice_ **

 

" _Alice?_ " Mother Rose stirred me from my fitful pre-wedding day sleep. My nerves had been playing up all night, so I didn't get much rest before my big day. This had been the first night since I returned that Tarrant and I hadn't fallen asleep together, and thankfully it would be the last. No matter which way I had lain, it was very uncomfortable without him resting beside me, like there was a giant hole in the bed where the Hatter should've been.

            His mother coaxed me out from under the sheets and handed me my housecoat as we made our way to the washroom, "Come along dear. We'll have you ready in no time." She pushed down the pump and filled the small basin with water. I took a small cloth from the edge of the sink and soaked it for a moment, staring at our reflections in the mirror. In a few hours, Rosalynn would be my mother-in-law, and I would be a member of the Hightopp Clan, just like her and Luna and Zada. I would be married to the right man for me, and I couldn't be any happier.

            She caught me smiling and squeezed my shoulder, "I dreamt of this day since Tarrant was a little boy…when he first met you, he came and told me and his father that he'd found a girl that he liked more than any other girl he knew. He wished that you had stayed then and there, and that he didn't care if you weren't from Underland." She chuckled recalling her son as a boisterous child, "We both knew that he'd found the girl he wanted to be with, and we're glad to know that he finally got you back."

            Wringing the cloth out and rubbing the sleep from my face, I smiled broader, thinking of the very first tea party I'd been to with Tarrant, "I'm more than glad to be back with him. There's nothing else like it…" Hamish had been a far cry from my ideal husband, and no other suitor that had come to call after that could quite live up to my expectations. The reason behind that became evident in the moment when I opened my eyes in Underland again…

            None of them were mad enough for me.

Only the Hatter could match my "muchness" with his madness.

"I can imagine. Men that aren't mad in some degree are notoriously bland and unimaginative." Rosalynn took a nearby brush and started attempting to untangle my curls just as Zada came in, rolling the mannequin in with my dress on it and carrying a basket with my veil and several hairpins to hold it in. Mallymkun trotted in behind her.

"I guess that's why there's never a dull moment at our family's holiday parties…" Zada concurred with her aunt.

            Curiosity struck me, "What sort of holidays do you have in Underland? I don't suppose I've ever been here during one…" one could only assume that the Frabjous Day was considered one, but surely there were more than that!

            She made a few adjustments to the dress as she spoke, "Well, there's Shunder at the first of the year; that was the first day ever written on the Oraculum. Faldinal was when the Vorpal Sword was made… Weddings and birthdays always have big parties, and war victories too. There are seasonal carnivals in each royal province. Things like that." She finished, both talking and fixing the gown.

            "What about in Overland?"

            Christmas came to mind, and New Year's. Easter and Valentine's Day were thought of, as well as Thanksgiving. Another thought appeared to me while I was thinking on the subject; now that Underland is my home; I'll have to adjust to a whole new set of customs and traditions. Of course, Tarrant had enlightened me in the time between today and the day that I arrived, but was I really ready to live here and be a part of all of this?

I shook off the cold feet before they could take hold, reassuring myself that this is what I wanted for sure. Nothing was going to deter me from getting married today! Especially not myself.

"Say, I wonder where Luna could be? She's supposed to be in here with the dress." Zada observed her cousin's absence. It hadn't really struck me until she made note of it, "Should I go and fetch her?"

Mother Rose was about to respond when the door swung open and Mirana poked her head in, "Good morning everyone! I trust we're all excited about this afternoon?" she glided in gracefully, as always, and admired the dress.

"So excited that I didn't get a wink of sleep last night." I yawned, thankful that corsets were not a fashion statement down here, otherwise I'm pretty sure I would have cracked a rib just then.

"Tarrant just came out of his room a moment ago and said the same thing." The White Queen stroked my hair gently, "But don't you fret, I'm sure you'll both get more rest when you're together again." Her dark eyes were happy; as I'm sure mine were, until she too noticed that one body was missing from the room.

"Have you seen Luna this morning your highness? She hasn't come in yet."

Mirana looked puzzled, "Why no, I haven't today. Surely she isn't still asleep at this hour…" the sky had brightened significantly since I'd awoken, and it would seem highly difficult to sleep with the sun beaming through the windows into the brilliant white rooms.

The atmosphere became a little more tense; something just didn't seem right. Luna didn't seem like the type that would be late to something like a wedding, especially not one for someone in her family.

"Perhaps we should send someone to check on her…"

"Ilosovic?"

"Good heavens, no! If something did happen to her, he doesn’t need to be the first to see it! Maybe the girls know where she is."

"No one's seen them either."

It was borderline panic when the door creaked open and, much to our relief, Luna stepped inside with her daughters trailing behind. All three of them looked like Death warmed over, with dark circles beneath their eyes and a sluggish step.

"I am so terribly sorry Alice, we didn't mean to sleep so long. All of us had horrible nightmares last night and didn't get any rest." Luna splashed some water on her face in hopes of waking herself up. The girls collapsed onto the small sofa by the door, and Mirana flitted off to the kitchen to whip up some sort of potion to give us all a kick start.

"We wouldn't have started without you. Are you alright?" I stepped down off the stool I'd been standing on to put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, saying it was nothing more than a dream. Mady and Ezzie were too busy sleeping to respond.

"I dreamed that a spider attacked us in our bed; it was a strange spider, something was wrong with it. It was so real that I didn't even know I was dreaming until I woke up to the baby crying and Mady screaming her head off." Luna muttered, lowering her voice so that the children wouldn't overhear, "I couldn't make out what Ezzie was saying, but Mady said there was a bird of some sort chasing her from Marmoreal to Tulgey Wood." Her body was visibly shaking, trembling like a leaf in the wind. It was taking all she had not to fall apart, I could tell.

"Not to worry love, you're all safe here. It was only a dream." Mother Rose patted her hand gently. Luna nodded, seemingly reassured.

Mirana reappeared with a tray in hand, balancing several steaming cups of what looked like tea on it. She roused the children and handed them smaller glasses, and offered some to us as well. While the other women promptly began sipping theirs, I held mine in front of me for a moment, "Only if you promise not to tell me what's in this." The White Queen glanced up at me and chuckled, shaking her head.

"Not unless you ask."

After watching her make pishsavler, I don't see that happening at any point from here on out. Sometimes it's better not to know.

When the last drop of her beverage had left her cup, Luna wasted no time in getting my gown on me and then wrestling the rest of the girls into theirs. Mallymkun presented a particular issue, being that she didn't wear dresses for a start, and the fact that she was armed with her hatpin the entire time that we were attempting to get one on her. It was no small victory when she was finally dressed, but she had to be threatened to be stuck in a teapot during the ceremony and the reception if she tried to change clothes. I could tell her from experience that it wasn't a pleasant predicament to be in, so she finally stopped attempting to unbutton her bodice and instead pouted on a pincushion until it was time to leave.

Much to my surprise, she asked me to carry her to the carriage rather than scampering after the rest of the procession, insisting that she wanted to speak with me on the way to the altar. The Dormouse stepped into the palm of my hand as I held it out to her and then perched herself on my shoulder, her tiny paws resting against my bare skin. Had the front of my veil been down, she would've been underneath it.

"Alice?" she began quietly, for the first time that I knew of, "I'm sorry about how I behaved towards you last time. I reckon I was just jealous…since the Hatter liked you so much an' all." Her eyes were averted to the seat below me, only connecting with mine briefly.

"Oh Mally, there's no need to apologize! I'm not mad at all."

She glanced up skeptically, a grin forming on her muzzle, "You sure about that? You do know you're marrying the **_Mad_** Hatter, don't you?" she chuckled.

Returning her smile, I winked, "Well, perhaps I **_am_** a little bonkers."

"Totally barmy?"

"Completely of my rocker."

Satisfied, she crisscrossed her legs under the skirt as the wagon started out of the courtyard ( _a gesture most improper by Overland standards; not that I cared_.) and nodded matter-of-factly, "Good. If you weren't, you'd really be getting yourself into something."

Just as I was forming a response, a scene up ahead of the buggy stopped me short of speaking…on either side of the road, what seemed like a hundred women and girls dressed in furs and pelts stood, watching us intently as we approached. Their skin was different shades of copper, aside from the black spirals that wound around their arms and bare bellies. Some of the older ones had them around their eyes too, with little loops and curlicues curving down their cheeks or across their foreheads. They were a strange and beautiful sight, like much of the rest of this land, and I wasn't sure what to say.

Luckily for my tied tongue, their leader, with tattoos covering so much of her skin that there was almost none of her natural tone left, spoke to break the stunned silence, "Hello your mahjesty, I trust dat everyt'ing is well dis morning?" her dress was different from the others, as it appeared to be made of cloth rather than the skin of some animal or bird, and carried a short staff wrapped in colorful beads and ribbon. She wore a crown that seemed to stem from one of her marks; dark and curling into ringlets atop her head. Her grey eyes studied the traveling party.

"Ah, there you are Allura! I was beginning to wonder where we'd find you." The White Queen greeted the mysterious woman happily, and then turned to beckon to me, "Alice, this is the Witch Queen of the Outlands. Allura, this is Alice, the girl from Overland I told you about in the letter."

Allura bowed her head in greeting to me, a kind smile stretching across her lips, "We meet at last, Warriah."

As usual, I was astounded by how quickly news traveled down here, "You've heard of me? About the Frabjous Day?"

She nodded, "Mirana's dominion was not de only one to suffah from her sista's rule…we ahre all greeatful to you for slaying dat terrible creacha." Her grin widened once more, "It's too bad dat you 'ad to return home so soon; you missed quite a bit of celebration…in all de kingdoms, and in our clan."

"I wanted to stay then…" I sighed heavily, "but I had some things to take care of at home."

"Dat is undahstandable, Alice. One must finish one quest before beginning anotha." She motioned for some of her fellow Outlanders to assign themselves to a carriage in our caravan, "Speaking of which, we'd bettah get ahn wit' dis one. De Hatter is expecting you, chil'."

Allura turned and took a place in front of the horses on my carriage, walking only a few steps ahead of their hooves, her cane dragging through the dirt and leaving what looked like droplets of pastel colored water in her path. Little sparks flew from the drops like fireworks.

"What _is_ that, Mirana?" I watched with curiosity as little curlicues spread across the ground and disappeared just as quickly as they arrived. The other Outlanders were leaving the little marks as well, though in their cases the drops were coming from beads that wound around their arms and ankles rather than canes.

"It's magic…for protection and good fortune. 'Tis traditional for the Tribe to be present at weddings to bless the ceremony." The White Queen replied, smoothing her dress, "Allura's brother will be the one to read you your vows, as he is one of the few who have the power to perform the binding spell." She went on to elaborate that Absolem could've done it, but with the activity around the Portals prior to my arrival still not completely resolved, he didn't want to risk leaving them in someone else's hands should something else come up. Though he would be present at the ceremony, his magical power would be focused elsewhere.

"His _mind_ probably will be too." Luna remarked, "He's giving up smoking for the occasion. You should feel special Alice, that is a truly rare occurrence." She winked.

And despite her joking tone, I really did feel a twinge of pride that he'd ( _briefly_ ) given all of us a respite from that horrid smoke just for my wedding. He must like me more than I thought…

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**_Ilosovic_ **

 

" _Tarrant_ _Hightopp_ , if you don't leave that tie alone, Luna will wring your neck with it! If she sees one hair out of place on you **_or_ **Alice we'll have to stall the whole wedding; _cut_ _it_ _out_!" for the millionth time since we arrived in New Witzend, a village built only a mile from the original town, I scolded the Hatter for picking at his clothes. First it had been the hem of his kilt, and then he readjusted his hat so many times before taking it off that I lost count, now he was tightening and loosening his tie repeatedly. His father had threatened to **_sit_** on him to make him stop, but he hadn't registered the warning.

            Christian and I shared the concern that he was going to wear out the soles of his shoes pacing back and forth in front of the seating area. The rest of us were standing around in the general area we needed to be in for the ceremony or, in my case, lounging in the front row, while he flattened the grass.

            "I'm sorry I…I'm just nervous is all…"

            "About **_what_**? If something is dumb enough to come anywhere **_near_ **here with the Outlanders hanging about, then it's not going to get a very warm welcome." Zamuel tried to reassure his son, but to no avail. He started worrying at his cuff links.

            "Not about demons and whatnot…just…I-"

            "Surely you can't mean _Alice_ is what you're worried about?!" our group passed incredulous glances to each other and to the groom-to-be, but his eyes fell to the ground.

            "Worried something will happen to her before she gets here…" he muttered, "We don't know what we're up against; who knows if they can handle what we've set on their shoulders?"

Though he wasn't wrong there, I saw no reason to fret so terribly over it this close to the ceremony. There would literally be thousands of the magically-endowed tribesmen and women surrounding the meadow, so surely all of their combined powers would keep us safe from anything or anybody that had the foolish notion to try and crash this wedding.

Danzia's hulking presence behind the altar was the most reassuring aspect, as his sheer size would be enough to deter anything with good sense, not to mention King Braden's additional strength and King Sunyi's knowledge of the combative arts. Christian was a highly-trained monster wrangler in Nidaria, which would also come in handy. Tarrant and Zamuel could both take care of themselves, as could my father. I would've Elias to that line up, but logic shot that thought down when it occurred to me, due to the fact that Eli was for all intents and purposes, still a child ( _Mome Rath slaying aside_ ). Remy, I discovered, was easily spooked, so he was out too.

            We aren't relying on Thorne for anything. I was shocked he even bothered to show up.

            I really wish he hadn't. He was such a pain…thankfully, he was too busy harassing some of the Outlanders –though they weren't really giving him much of a reaction – to notice the rest of us.

            On the other hand, he wasn't absorbed enough in troubling them to be deaf to the distant shrieks that suddenly rang in our ears, though he wasn't in the number that raced from the dais to investigate.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**** **_Alice_ **

 

            It had happened so quickly that I almost didn't have time to react; the sky overhead darkened, the air got heavy and cold, and a dead silence swept around us. The Outlanders started yelling out in their native language and balls of multicolored light formed in their palms. By the time my hand gripped one of the weapons concealed in the carriage, one of the smaller girls had shot down a bird-like creature that landed on the other side of the buggy with a stomach-turning liquid sound. It soon dissolved into a black puddle that singed the grass and trees that it touched, and a sharp, bitter smell wafted to us on the chilling wind.

            Amid the chaos of the skirmish, Allura and a younger girl leapt onto the driver's seat of the wagon and cracked the reigns, jolting us forward. Other Outlanders followed suit, taking over the ones behind us. Those that didn't commandeer a vehicle were left to fend off our attackers, and were doing a **_marvelous_** job the last time I turned to watch.

            The rest of us were too stunned and afraid to do much of anything but cower in our seats.

            Fortunately, we didn't have much further to go before we reached the site, and the rest of the Outlanders ran out to greet us before long. While they sailed by in a tattooed mass without a second glance, the boys that belonged to us swarmed around their wives, sisters, mothers, and daughters, and as soon as we were behind the line of warriors, they practically grabbed us out of the carriages and pulled us into the protected clearing. A shield had been placed around the new village to prevent tragedies like the Horunvendush Day, but that didn't seem to discourage the few demons that successfully swooped past the small army of light-wielding witches and shamans.

I almost started laughing when the first one smacked into the invisible wall, splayed out in all directions. However, all humor ceased when cracks became visible and their ungodly wailing pierced the buffer as more of them slammed into its surface.

"They're…they're trying to break through it…" Ilosovic breathed.

"What're we gonna do? We can't fight those things!" Zada held a saber shakily, the tip of the sword dragging the ground. Christian couldn't steady his wife's hand for his own shivering so violently.

"No need." A voice that rumbled like thunder said from behind us, just as a brilliant beam of light shot over us and spread into a dome, instantly repelling any remaining monsters and melting those that couldn't escape. We whirled around to be faced with the Shaman King looming over us, his enormous hand still glowing from the spell he cast. Someone's sword clattered to the ground as we stared in awe of our rescuer, though no one looked to see whose it was.

The shield faded from our vision, though in reality it did not disappear, and no more demons attempted to penetrate it. And after a few tense moments, the last of the creatures were struck down just out of sight of the meadow, and the war party returned victorious…though most of them were covered in black goop that smelled rotten and sour.

"We didn't lose any of ours, brodah. Dese werh not powahful bein's…" Allura had quickly counted heads, though I don't see how that was possible with their numbers.

"But dey ahre cahntrolled by one…creacha's like dis do not act on deir own." Danzia noted a gelatinous pile around the rim of the shield, "After dis ceremony, we must find whoeva is responsible."

"Agreed."

The two of them then turned to the rest of us, and informed everyone that the wedding would soon commence.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**_Luna_ **

 

After all the hubbub finally died down, all the dresses were smoothed out and the tuxes were rebuttoned properly, we pried Tarrant and Alice apart just long enough to get him to the other end of the aisle with his mother and the Shaman King and Witch Queen.

The groomsmen and my fellow bridesmaids fell in line like soldiers behind Ilosovic and Mirana as we marched to meet them, taking our respective places on the left or right of the altar. Although I knew we weren't the main focus of attention today, I was still trembling slightly when eyes fell on me from the crowd. This was the first wedding I had been to in many years; I had almost forgotten how to act!

" _Luna, relax. You're doing just fine._ " Absolem fluttered by on his way to his seat behind where Danzia and Allura stood. Being Guardian of the Oraculum got you special privileges on occasions like this.

I silently thanked him, then turned frontwards to get a better look at Alice's dress. There was a collective intake of breath when everyone's jaw dropped to the ground; the shimmering train extended a good three feet behind her in a silver waterfall, her bodice hugged her tightly like the suit of armor it was modeled after, and her veil was held in place by a bejeweled tiara in the shape of a butterfly ( _I'm sure Absolem loved that bit._ )

" _Oh my_ …" Zada sighed, " _her gown is amazing_ …"

" _Thank you. It took hours to sew_."

" _Well of course, it **was** something **you** did Lu. No wonder all these gowns are so pretty._"

" _What do you think about the suits?_ " I nudged her with my elbow and cut my eyes over to Ilosovic, who was completely oblivious to the lot of us. Zada eyed her husband while the White Queen gazed off into the distance.

            " _Very handsome indeed._ "

            We giggled behind our hands until Zamuel and Alice stopped a few feet away, and the ceremony officially began. Ilosovic overheard our snickering, but any comeback he had formulated was cut off by Danzia's voice resounding all around us. T'was not mercy that spared him from further chattering amongst the womenfolk.

            "Who gives dis womahn awey to be wed?" his golden eyes scanned over the bride-to-be and her father in law, taking in all the happiness radiating off of them.

            "I do, in her father's stead." Zamuel passed her off to my dear cousin, who was more than eager to have Alice at his side again after our mishap between here and Marmoreal. Her smile faltered a bit at the mention of her father, but the sadness was gone as quickly as it came when she stood next to the Hatter.

            Uncle Zam walked briskly to his seat where Mother Rose was waiting, alongside Alexander and Jasmin. Tarrant's mother and father beamed proudly at their only child, while Ilosovic's parents made facial expressions towards theirs that suggested that they thought he should be next in line for engagement. His cheeks flushed bright pink when he caught me batting my eyelashes at him. Mirana raised her eyebrows at him and tipped her head back at me. He was outnumbered and he knew it.

            Danzia reached back to a small table and unfolded what looked like a navy blue blanket, revealing the Vorpal Sword. His thick hands encircled the hilt as he placed it in between the bride and groom, "Alice, place your 'ands on de handle." He instructed her, only leaving his finger touching the sword to keep it upright.

            The second her skin connected with the hallowed metal, the same sparks the Outlanders had been firing from their fingertips encircled her, forming one half of an arch above her and wrapping themselves around her arms and the blade itself. A few people in the crowd jumped back from the flash, but most only shielded their eyes against its brightness. Alice herself marveled at the pastel colored lights.

"Tarrant, place your 'ands on hers."

His hands wrapped around her fingers, sending a shower of sparks around him that completed the arch that encircled the two sweethearts. The ribbons of light around their arms and the sword began to swirl and intertwine, drawing them closer together as the Outlands' king released his grip on the Vorpal Sword.

"If anybody 'ere objects to dis wedding, speak now before de vows ahre read." Allura, who had been standing on the other side of them, said. Everyone silently held their breath, waiting for someone to pipe up and say something. An objection to this marriage would likely cause riots in the streets!

After a terribly long and tense silence, the Shaman King continued with the ceremony, "Very well." He turned to Tarrant, "Do you swear on dis blessed sword that you take dis womahn to be your wife? Dat you will love her and no otha as long as you live? No matter what befalls you or her?"

He looked at the priest like he'd just asked him the dumbest questions in the world, but he answered nonetheless, "Of course I do."

Danzia nodded, and one of the Tweedles approached with a pillow, bearing one ring, "Take her left 'and, and remove de engagement ring. Replace it wit de wedding band."

As he removed the bejeweled ring from her finger and replaced it with a silver one in the image of a dragon clutching a blue gem, the swirls of lights on his side converged on the new ring and seemed to vanish inside of it as it settled against her skin. None appeared above him to replace them, and hers remained as they were.

"Now Alice, do **_you_** swear on this blessed sword that you will take dis mahn as your 'usband? Dat you will love 'im and no otha as long as you live? No matter what befalls you or 'im?" Allura read her her vows.

With a single tear of joy rolling down her cheek, Alice smiled, "Yes, I do."

"Take 'is right 'and, and remove 'is engagement ring. Replace it wit de wedding band."

The second Tweedle came forth, carrying another ring that resembled a bronze sword encrusted with jade. Alice's lights followed the ring as she slipped it onto his hand, significantly dimming the intensity of the light in the clearing. It was much easier to see them now, and to see in general.

At last, the priest and priestess spoke the words that everyone had been waiting for in unison, "By de powah of de Vorpal Blade, ye be wed! You may kiss de bride now, Hattah."

He didn't waste any time in doing as he was told.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**_Ilosovic_ **

 

The reception lasted well into the evening, with much dancing, plenty of food, and not to mention the gifts the newlyweds got!

Each kingdom or queendom presented the couple with presents; Mirana gave them the Vorpal Sword ( _it was in good hands with them, same as it had been in the castle_ ), Queen Rubi had two cloaks made that were basically indestructible and could camouflage themselves if need be, King Braden got a tad out of hand…he gave them both a pair of beautiful horses and **_all_** sorts of furniture for their house, and King Sunyi hand-picked their carriage himself, and had his own servants pack their luggage for the honeymoon.

The Outlanders had sent a party out to their house to bless it with charms and spells to keep any demons out and to exorcise any already present. Danzia and Allura individually presented them with two pendants, as is traditional, for good luck and prosperity in their new life.

            Tarrant's family also pitched in with gifts of their own; Luna sewed Alice a sun dress to match her bathing suit, Zamuel ( _having taught his son the trade of hat making_ ) gave her a hat to keep the sun off her head while they were swimming in the Frill River or taking an afternoon stroll, Rosalynn made a patchwork quilt out of swatches of fabric that everyone had contributed, and Christian had been generous enough to provide the actual cabin for their honeymoon. It was a little cottage that he and Zada had vacationed in for many summers, and they thought it was perfect for a romantic rendezvous. Tarrant and Alice seemed to agree.

            My gift was something I bought on a whim while we were in Overland, thinking that perhaps Alice would enjoy it should she become homesick ( _though that wasn't likely_ ). It was a little silver music box with two dancers inside that played a song she probably knew called " _Labyrinth of Dreams_ ". When I played its melody the other night, it reminded me of her first visit here…well, the fact that she thought it was a dream, anyhow, and the fact that she frequently lost her way.

She adored it, and insisted that it be placed on the mantle when they returned home, and as thanks for the gift – and much to my surprise – she actually hugged me around my waist ( _that was the highest she could reach without pulling me to my knees_ ). Tarrant wondered aloud how I got the two dancers to resemble him and his wife so closely, but I refused to divulge my secret and he quickly dropped the subject when the band started up for their first dance.

After about the sixth quadrille of the night, I couldn't feel my own legs properly and decided to find myself a tree to relax under for a while. The trunk wasn't too knotty or bumpy, so I reclined against it and watched the festivities while trying to hold my eyes open. Sleep was fast-approaching, but I didn't want to tear myself away from the party to go home just yet.

Just as I was about to relent and "rest my eyes", a voice popped into my ears from my left side, "Mind if I join you?" Luna collected her skirt and curled up beside me.

"Ah, now I should be able to stay up…how are _you_ not asleep yet though?" I yawned, throwing my arm around her.

"Living in Snud as long as I have has prepared me for parties like this. Sunyi is known for dances and galas that last for weeks at a time, and he invites the entire kingdom to all of them." Her silver eyes showed no trace of exhaustion as she laid her head on my shoulder; her smile was no less bright than it was at the beginning of the ceremony this morning.

The King of Clubs sauntered by a few feet away, chatting energetically with Queen Rubi, who looked as though she was about to fall over. He didn't seem like much of a partier at first glance, but seeing as how only he and the residents of his realm were able to continue dancing like it was going out of style after nearly nine hours, I guess I was incorrect…

"Maybe if I hadn't eaten so much I'd be able to stay standing for more than five minutes at a time…"

"That could be the problem, dear. Say, isn't that Uncle Zam over there-" she stopped mid-sentence, her mouth gaping open, "He got into the ale again." She groaned.

Searching the crowd for the father of the groom, my eyes fell on Mr. Hightopp attempting to scale the maypole for some reason, and loudly proclaiming that "That bloody White Knave couldn't touch the top of it if he tried!"

Assuming that he wasn't referring to me, I glanced over to my father, who was standing at the base of the pole shaking his head and laughing. It was hard to tell if he had instigated this situation or if he was an innocent bystander, but Mother Rose didn't care either way. She was scolding them both simultaneously and doing her best to coax her husband back down, both endeavors to no avail.

"Should we go help get him down?"

Luna scoffed, "What good would that do? If he won't come down for her, he won't listen to either of us."

Now Tarrant was trying to persuade his father to come down, which also was accomplishing nothing. Christian threatened to cut the thing down if Zamuel didn't return his feet to the soil, which only stirred up a torrent of Outlandish from the older Hightopp. Fortunately, the majority of the young children had been sent into the houses to sleep until it was time to leave, so none of them heard the string of profanity. Any of the older ones that did were told that if they repeated so much as one word of that sentence that they would have their mouths washed out… ** _vigorously_**.

"They may have to call the soldiers to get him off of it."

"I don't suppose a King or a Queen would do the trick?"

"Not likely, but _somebody_ needs to before the pole breaks."

I was beginning to wonder if we needed to fetch the Bandersnatch to push the beam over enough where someone could snatch him off, but suddenly Alice was standing beneath her father-in-law, and he seemed to be listening to what she was saying. She beckoned for him to come down to her, as she and Tarrant were preparing to leave for their house for the night, so that they could tell him goodbye.

After contemplating this for a moment, he slowly began his descent, and landed somewhat unsteadily in front of her. Everyone around the pole breathed a sigh of relief, while everyone else who had been watching looked on in disbelief.

"Hmm, she **_is_ **rather resourceful, isn't she? _Clever_ little thing." Thorne suddenly appeared to my right, twirling a glass of the notorious Nidarian ale between his fingers.

"Can't you go hassle somebody else for a change? I'm sure there are plenty of other souls here for you to torment, Arondight." I shot daggers at the Knight, only to see his smug face grinning down at me.

"I beg your pardon, my good fellow, I didn't mean to intrude but…Absolem wanted to tell you that he spoke with Tarrant, and he mentioned that necklace to him that you wanted checked out and he's gone to get it for you." He stated his business and then produced another cup of ale from behind his back, "Care for a drink?"

"If you don't get out of my sight, you might drive me to it."

 "Suit yourself." He set the drink on the ground beside me and continued, "He also said he should be back before you all leave, but if he doesn't see you before you return to Marmoreal he bids you good night and fairfarren, Ilosovic." 

"Well if he wanted to tell me all this, why didn't he tell me himself?"

Thorne began to trot away nonchalantly, walking backwards as he spoke, "He was in a terrible hurry to get there and back, so he didn't have time to hunt you down at the moment. He couldn't find you earlier, so I took it upon myself to relay the message if I saw you first." He sneered before turning away and disappearing into the crowd, "Good night, Miss Hightopp."

Luna looked like she wanted to spit on him just for speaking to us, "I do wish that man would take a long walk off a short pier." She snarled.

"Or the side of a mountain."

I stood and helped her to her feet, and we began heading over to the rest of our friends together, "Wait, you aren't going to drink that, are you?" we paused momentarily, eyeing the goblet of green liquid Thorne had given me. I took it into my hand and tipped it over, spilling its contents into the grass.

"Drink what, darling?"

Neither of us noticed the singed, shriveling grass as we were leaving.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**_Luna_ **

 

"Thank you for having us, Alice. The wedding was gorgeous!" I managed to rouse the little ones from their naps before midnight so we could congratulate the newlyweds and get home before the sun came up. However, we had been in the process of leaving for nearly an hour and hadn't even gotten into our buggy yet.

"I'm so happy you all could make it!" we hugged tightly, at which time she whispered, " _Don't forget to invite me to yours someday._ " She pointedly glanced in the direction of a certain member of the White Queen's army.

My face was blushing when I pulled away, but we were both beaming, "You'll be one of the first to know. I promise."

We bid each other farewell, and after I placed my daughters into our carriage, I tugged Ilosovic aside as though I was telling him goodbye, "I've got a surprise for you…"

His eyes widened in anticipation, "What is it?"

I was scarcely able to contain myself in order to tell him, but somehow I managed to keep together long enough to inform him that my girls and I would be moving in to one of the newly built cottages in the village.

So would his parents, and Mother Rose and Uncle Zam, and Christian and Zada and little Remy. We were all coming home.

The only faces that I saw that were nearly as happy as his were my cousin and his new wife as they departed for a brief rest stop in Marmoreal.

Ilosovic lifted me so high into the air I nearly touched the limbs on the trees above us with the top of my head, but the kiss that followed the twirling sent me soaring past the clouds and into the stars.

It was then that I realized how much I envied Tarrant and Alice…

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**_Alice_ **

 

By the time dawn was breaking over Marmoreal, Tarrant and I had just reached our house and slunk into the bed with the last of our energy. It was only by some miracle that we had changed out of our wedding clothes and into nightclothes, and yet another that we made it to the mattress rather than landing face-first on the floor.

I spent the majority of my first day as a married woman sleeping beside my husband… and I didn't mind that one bit. We were so comfortable that we nearly forgot how tired we really were; being all cuddled up beneath the quilt we'd gotten the night before.

I almost didn't want to get up to leave for the cabin by the river, until I realized that our honeymoon would be a continuation of us waking up beside one another and spending our hours together…as would every day afterwards.

 After a strong cup of tea and breakfast for dinner, we loaded into our carriage and started for our destination, the minutes stretching into hours that crept by ever so slowly. Time was teasing us in retaliation for Tarrant's past attempts on his life, I suppose…but a happier thought occurred to me when I thought of Time's shenanigans.

The longer I have with just me and my Hatter, the better, so Time needn't be in any hurry.


	8. Chapter 7 - Fate & Destiny

**** **_Alice_ **

 

"I still do'naet undarstand why I can'et come along with yeh." Tarrant muttered, his Outlandish accent stumbling out. He was pouting on the bed while I got dressed for a meeting with Allura and Mirana in the Outlanders' temporary village. The two queens would be here soon, along with Tarrant and Ilosovic's mothers.

For the umpteenth time, I turned to look at my sulking husband, "Because you aren't a woman, a point made very apparent by the reason for this get-together," I gestured to my swollen belly beneath the pink gown I wore, "and it's a women-only affair. It would be the same way if we were in Overland, only much more boring."

"What is it that you girls have against us? The menfolk won't bother anything…" he whimpered, his frown deepening.

As I draped a blue cloth over my head and tied my veil over my face to protect it from sand, I hobbled over to him and sat in his lap, resting my forehead against his, "I'm sorry darling, that's just how these things work; I've never understood it either. If I had my way you'd be going, but I don't this time." He wrapped his arms around my stomach, "We won't be gone long, and I'll tell you all about it as soon as I get home, alright?" giving him a peck on the cheek, I waited for his answer.

He grumbled something about having the right to hear whatever Allura said about his child regardless of his or the present company's gender, but finally relented and decided to go visit his father at the new hat shop in New Witzend for the day. Christian and Ilosovic would most likely be there too, as Zada was riding along with us, and so was Luna. Mady and Ezzie were staying behind in the town with Remy to play.

"Alright," the sound of a carriage approaching pulled me toward the door, "I'll be back again before you know it. I love you Tarrant." We kissed goodbye as Mirana dismounted from her steed.

"Be careful lassie, I love yeh too." The Hatter waved and disappeared inside the house.

The White Queen stood by the buggy to help me into it, "Why Alice, you're positively glowing! Are you excited?" she was beaming as if she was expecting!

"Oh yes, I just wish the little one would hurry along…" I hoisted myself into the wagon, "Mummy can't handle this much more. I can barely move!"

Mother Rose inched over so I could sit beside her, "It's always like that with your first. By the time you have another it'll be a little easier." She smiled, no doubt imagining her first grandchild…who it would look like, who it would act like, "Unless, of course you get one like your husband was. Then I doubt there will be another one."

"Why's that?"                                       

Rosalynn and Jasmin exchanged knowing smiles, "If you'd been there the whole time our sons were children, you'd know why they don't have any siblings." Stayne's mother giggled.

Allura, who had appeared from the forest alone, also found this amusing, "If I had known dat dey would hahve been dat much trouble, I would hahve wahned you. Some t'ings ahre not apparent dat early."

"The trouble with mine was that height of his. By the time he was a year old he could open all the doors in the house by himself and get outside if we weren't careful!" Jasmin went on, "And I've never seen a child climb on things like he did! He was in the cabinets, on the furniture; everywhere he wasn't supposed to be."

Luna laughed, eager to be in on teasing him, "And he grew so quickly, what fit him one day was too short on him the next! I don’t see how you kept clothes on him, Jasmin."

She shook her head, "Sometimes I wonder…"

Tarrant's mother decided that her boy needed to be ousted too, "Tarrant was the very devil to catch when it was time to come in for a bath; he would hide from us and no one but Christian or Ilosovic could ever find him on their own."

Zada nodded, "And the three of them were as thick as thieves, so you know they wouldn't rat him out unless it was on pain of death."

"Or getting grounded."

"Oh honestly, what would've been the difference?" as we laughed at their expense ( _and without them being there to defend themselves, no less!_ ) I felt the baby nudge my hand not once, but twice. It had never done that before! "Oh! The baby's is kicking! Feel it; just there!" Rosalynn's hand hovered over the spot where its foot had just been, and she chortled happily when she felt it move again.

Luna's hand landed on the opposite side of my stomach than where the baby's feet were, but suddenly she jumped and exclaimed that something had bumped her hand too. A look of surprise passed from each face to the next, especially mine, until all eyes were on Allura to see her reaction.

Her tan face was calm, serene almost, as she leaned forward in her seat to place her hands where the others had been, one on either side. Her grey eyes closed tightly. The black marks across her skin seemed to writhe like snakes, though they weren't really moving at all. Little lights danced from her fingertips and disappeared under my skin.

Allura smiled quietly when the last of them fizzled out, and looked up at me through her thick eyelashes, "Well, Alice, you may be expecting more dan you 'ad expected…"

My nerves were buzzing with anticipation by the time we reached the settlement; what had she meant by what she said while we were in the coach? Did she mean I was having more children than I expected? Was there something about them that would be unexpected? What did she mean?

Those of us that came from beyond the Outlands' borders whispered excitedly about her cryptic observation until the Witch Queen shushed us and began the ceremony, "Hannavas, Dejánea, mark dem for protectshan. We must not be intahrupted…" she held out two bowls of what looked like ink to two young girls; one was small and pudgy with amber colored eyes and jet-black hair, and the other was tall and lean with white irises and tawny blonde hair. They each took a dish and dabbed their middle fingers in the liquid before sticking them in the middle of our foreheads and underneath our eyes.

I was beginning to wonder what good that would do against the likes of what had been attacking us everywhere we went until Allura spoke up again, "Dese marks are made frahm de same ink as our marks; dey will protect you from hahm. As will dese beads dat we weah."

From thin air, she materialized strings of the same pastel beads that every tribeswoman wore, and the girls put them around our necks, wrists, and waists. It took both girls to get the one around me, as they both had to conjure more for it to fit. They giggled betwixt themselves when they were finished, and the littlest one, Dejánea, briefly touched her fingers to my belly. As she drew them away, little butterflies made of golden smoke flew around me. She grinned sheepishly when Allura scolded her for messing about with her magic, but her smile didn't dim one bit. The Queen sent the girls away –their part was done – and the butterflies followed them.

"Silly t'ings…" Allura sighed, "Now, Alice, you must hold still until I tell you othawise. If you do not, it will not werk."

I nodded, and the next thing I knew her walking stick was pressed into my forehead where the marks had been drawn, the white stone that was tied to it warm against my skin. The copper ribbons tickled my nose.

Energy suddenly surged from the staff into me, radiating out to every limb and to the tip of every hair and raising goose-bumps up and down my arms. The sound of heartbeat filled my ears moments later, loud and clear as if it were right next to my head. I peered up at the Witch Queen.

"Dat is yowah 'eartbeat." She stated. Everyone else's eyes widened; apparently they could hear it too.

Another, softer, one soon accompanied mine at the same tempo, "Is that the baby's?"

Allura held up her finger to pause me, and another, slightly faster heartbeat appeared.

" _Twins_?" Luna's mouth gaped open at the sound of three pulses thrumming through her ears. Mother Rose covered her mouth to stifle a gasp, while Jasmin and Zada smiled. Mirana clapped in delight.

The Witch Queen nodded, "A girl and a boy…both destined for great things. Dey will defeat dis great evil dat hangs over de lands, and bring peace to Undaland. Dey will 'ave unlikely allies and evahn unlikelier enemies, so be ceearful who dey befriend as dey grow." Her grey eyes narrowed as she scanned over the party gathered around me as though she was searching for the enemies she had warned me about. She didn't see any, so she carried on, "A wahr is coming, Alice, and your children will win it."

"War?" Mirana's smile fell as worry clouded her features, "With whom?"

"De demons and deir mastah will wage battle against us all, but only two can destroy dem; yowah first-born children."

My heart skipping beats was audible to everyone around me, and I'm sure that theirs were pounding right along with it. It was the Jabberwocky all over again, only worse…this time they would grow up being expected to be fierce, demon-slaying warriors whether they want to be or not, rather than being unexpectedly dropped into the situation.

Allura seemed to notice my concern, as she turned and knelt down before me, "Dis wahr is many yea's frahm now. Dey will 'ave plenty of time to be children, and plenty of time to prepare fo' deir battle. Do not feah fo' dem, Alice, feah fo' deir enemies."

This gave me little solace, and I knew that Tarrant would be terribly disappointed that he wasn't here to hear this news himself.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**_Ilosovic_ **

 

" ** _Twins?!_** " Tarrant echoed Alice for the seventh time since she'd told him. He'd passed out the second time she said it, and had scarcely recovered from that when she said it again. He didn't quite know what to make of the situation, demonstrated by the bewildered look on his face.

"Mercy me! Our first grandbaby is a…well it's…there's two of 'em!" Zamuel was equally befuddled as his own son. However, unlike Tarrant, he'd managed to stay on his feet the whole time.

Mother Rose was positively beaming, "That's right dearie, and that means twice the spoiling from Grandmum and Grandpa." She winked at the expectant mother, who smiled back knowingly. That seemed to be an age-old tradition in both worlds; the kids could get away with anything with their grandparents.

Luna giggled and wrapped her arms around mine, "Aw, just think…that means twice the ' _Uncle 'Loci, can you get those cookies in that jar down for me? I can't reach them._ ' Those two will have you wrapped around their little fingers!"

I rolled my eyes and poked her in the ribs to tickle her, "Like you'll be any better! Your fingers'll fall off from making them so many toys and clothes!" she tried to wriggle away, but my arms were longer than she was quick, "They'll have to build on a new room at the house for all of it!"

"Will not!" she protested through laughing and batting my hand away, "They can keep some at my house, some at Mother Rose's, some with Christian, and some in Marmoreal. That way it won't get crowded."

The White Queen had just finished removing the black ink from the Outlands from her face in the washroom when this point in the conversation arose, and decided to throw her two cents in on the matter from the doorway, "Well in that case, I suppose we need to clean out the East Wing then. If they'll be wanting for a toy room, they'll need the biggest one we can spare!" we all laughed when she excused herself to inform her servants to start cleaning now and actually left for the castle. She told us before they pulled away that she would send word when the rooms ( _yes, rooms, **plural**_ ) were done.

Luna was flabbergasted now…she had only been kidding.

"Huh…I suppose I'd best get to work as well. Have to have the rooms stocked up before the little rascals get here!"

Alice moved to get up, but thought better of it and remained seated, "Now Lu, you don't have to get started just yet…it'll be awhile before they start playing with anything!"

"Yes, yes, I know. But it is better to have something and not need it at the moment than to need it and it not be there at all." She began gathering up her skirts and heading for the door, so that she could call the girls in from the yard and start home.

Alice and the Hatter's house was just outside the village, while Luna's was closer to the town center, "Fairfarren all, we'll be at home if you need us!" she waved as she departed, but when I noticed that night was falling, I decided it would be best if I escorted the three of them home. My imagination was having a field day conjuring up images of what could be lurking in the shadows.

I called out for her just as the door began to close, so she reached back to hold it open, "Let me walk you back…it's awfully dark out here tonight…" In truth, it was no darker than it had been any time before now, but she didn't seem to mind either way.

"What? You're not afraid that some terrible beast will come and take me off, are you?" she linked one arm through mine, and held Ezzie with the other. Madalya skipped ahead of us a few steps. She still wasn't very fond of me…

"Tch, not likely. I fear for whatever beast runs across you on its own." Ezzie giggled at the face her mother made, then cut her rosy eyes up at me and smiled, "Can you imagine if Chess had kittens?" it almost made me shudder to think of smaller versions of his cheeky smile. T'was a very unsettling idea.

            "Well I would imagine that they would look like this, wouldn't you?" a girl's voice from the boughs over our heads made me jump and whip my dagger out of its scabbard. For a split second, I was afraid it was another demon…

            Until a pair of aquamarine eyes materialized on a low-hanging branch, followed by violet stripes and a pink bow.

            "Or perhaps," a boy's voice, just below where her head rested, said, "like this?" purple eyes hovered on the other side of the branch, accompanied by an upside-down smile and teal stripes.

            Upon catching my breath, I sheathed the blade and pulled Luna back to my side, "I really need to get hold of my imagination…or we're going to have all kinds of things running loose around here." I turned to the Kittens to address them, but they, in their species' trademark fashion, had vanished.

            "But Sir Stayne, surely you don't believe you have imagined us?" the female cooed, reappearing not a foot in front of us and nearly giving me a heart attack.

            "We are far from imaginary…" the male purred from her left. Were it not for his eyes, he would be an exact copy of Chessur, only smaller, "We're nearer to New Witzend than we are to imaginary."

            Madalya had stopped dead in her tracks to stare up at the Kittens I had seemingly talked up, "Who are you? I've never seen you two before." She asked boldly.

            They both grinned down at her, and wound their smoky bodies round and round her head as they spoke in unison, "Reshy and Felicity." They said simply, "And not many people **_have_** seen us…vapor is sometimes hard to view with the naked eye, you know."

"Oh." Mady seemed satisfied with that answer and nodded in reply.

I, on the other hand, had a few questions of my own, "Where did you come from?"

"Marmoreal. Pop's waiting there for us with the Queen." Reshy answered, "He sent us to visit the Hightopps and tell them where he's been."

"He's been hunting the demons with Absolem."

Luna switched the side she was holding the baby on and glanced up at the Kittens, "What about your mother? Where is she?"

"Never knew her…she quite literally vanished." Felicity piped up matter-of-factly.

"She just up and left you?" Mady whirled around in disbelief, "That's awful!"

"Not really," Reshy kept up his ear-to-ear grin, "Pop's doing just fine on his own…he's had us since we were very tiny. He had to teach us how to evaporate all by himself." He added proudly. Judging by his tone, that was a monumental task usually reserved for more than one adult Cat.

Mady was placated by this remark, and once again turned around to continue down the path. She bade the Kittens fairfarren and skipped just out of sight, but we could still see the top of her hat over the hill…or I could at least. They returned her goodbye, waving their paws as she flounced away.

When they were satisfied that they had introduced themselves thoroughly enough ( _and after apologizing for scaring me half to death_ ), Reshy and Felicity floated into the night to call on Alice and Tarrant and to bring them the news of their father' adventures with Absolem. Luna, Ezzie and I had to trot rather briskly to keep up with Mady; she had gotten farther ahead than I had thought.

After several minutes, we reached the clearing just above the village and Luna's shop front was within sight. Her house lay just behind the dress store, as it had when they lived in Snud, and her oldest daughter was already standing at the door waiting.

"Are you sure you'll be alright going back by yourself?" she asked as we neared the door.

I slipped my arm around her shoulders, "I'm not going all the way to the Hatter's just to have to turn around and come right back. Mom and Dad said I could stay with them for tonight, so I'll just ride back to Marmoreal in the morning."

She unlocked the door and handed her youngest child to her sister, sending them both to bed with two kisses each. Ezzie drowsily waved goodbye from Mady's arms, then made the mistake of closing her eyes; she was sound asleep before the door closed, "So you'll be just down the road if a big, bad, beastie gets after me then, will you?" Luna grinned up at me, taking my hands in hers.

"Only if I get goodnight kisses too. I will settle for no less."

She rolled her eyes, the silver in them reflecting the moonlight, "We aren't jealous, are we?" she scolded me, but gave in to my "demands" nonetheless. It didn't seem like she minded it very much either, "Goodnight 'Loci…"

"G'night Lu."

Luna leaned against the wall as I ambled down the pathway to my parents' house. It wasn't until I passed where the maypole once stood – now replaced by a black lamp post – that she disappeared inside the house and blew out the lanterns and candles that lit the windows from within.

For one split second, I felt my longing to be in that house with her pulling me back, my heart wistfully wishing that goodnight didn't mean goodbye too, but that feeling was abruptly interrupted by the feeling of something swooping down and attacking me from above. A crow…or a raven…some kind of black bird…had shot from between two houses and skimmed over the top of my head, taking some hair with it in its claws. I had tried to at least hit the creature with my dagger, but by the time I had swung at it, it was already out of reach and nearly invisible against the night sky. The only indication I had of its presence was the hoarse _caw caw caw_ ringing through the air as it wheeled away.

Perturbed by the disturbance in my walk home, and worried that the beast had clawed me, I felt the tingling spot where it had snatched the strands of hair out and checked for blood. There was a cut, no doubt, because it stung when I found it, but it was superficial and would most likely be healed by morning. I thought nothing more of it when I entered the safety of the house, and the incident did not delay my sleeping as it did my stroll through town.

No, it would not disturb my sleep until many years later, when I would finally realize that it had not been a bird at all.

It was a demon doing its master's bidding.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

 

Somewhere, deep in the heart of the Outlands, beyond even the Gryphon's oasis, two hooded figures stood before a Portal, awaiting the arrival of a third. The figure in the tattered cloak was getting anxious, and it showed in her voice, "I thought he said it would only take a few minutes to get it?! What's taking so long?" she didn't bother to whisper; no one was there but the two of them.

The second figure, Drina the Black Witch, turned sharply, her red eyes flashing in the cold moonlight, and opened her mouth to retort, but stopped when she heard the flutter of her minion's wings. Her snarl formed a wicked smile as the "bird" alighted on her outstretched hand and relinquished its trophy, "Well done, mah pet." She stroked its inky feathers before whispering a spell that sent the spirit back into the onyx stone at the end of her staff. The sorceress turned to her antsy companion, "Give 'im time. 'e 'as to find de right one."

"I was under the impression he already had. At least that's what he told me."

Drina rolled her eyes, wondering bemusedly what had possessed her to do this in the first place, working with these two barmy fools to exact revenge on every kingdom in Underland including the other Outlanders, revenge for something that they had done to themselves. Then she laughed heartily to herself.

Nothing can possess a witch. She was doing this out of boredom.

Just then, the Looking-Glass rippled and the figure of a man emerged, holding a small bundle in his arms. He was out of breath like he'd been running, but his features were calm, almost smug.

"What was the hold up?!" the jumpy woman demanded, reaching out for the object of his mission, "I thought you said you had this handled beforehand?" she examined the contents of the bundle; the wait was well worth it, but she was irritated that there had been a wait at all.

"It's not my fault you're so picky. If what you wanted hadn't been so specific, I would've been back ages ago, but no. It had to be nearly an exact replica-"

"Hush!" Drina silenced them both, claiming the wad of blankets for herself, "Give it to me; I will bring it bahk when it is ready. De next one must be taekahn in a few years…"

"Years?! Why years?!"

"So I won't have to go back up there any time soon." The man grumbled.

"We must not draw too much attenshan to dis Portal. We must wait for de plan to be saksessful." The witch warned them, "If we ahre caught, dis will all 'ave been for not'ing."

Relenting, the other woman crossed her arms and huffed, "How will you reach me when you're done with it? I don't think that you'd like walk all the way there carrying that."

As he walked away, the man turned around chuckling and answered for Drina, "How do the Overlanders say it…? I believe it's the uh…the stork'll bring it to you!" he laughed a little too hard, "I hope you've got a good first name picked out for him! He's going to need it with that last name of his!" he roared, being the only one of the three that found that much humor in the situation, "Glad I got to come to the shower and all! Congratulations!" the two women watched him gallop away, scarcely able to stay in the saddle for all his sniggering.

"I'm starting to think he's enjoying this more than I am."

Drina inspected the child herself, and was happy with her partner's results, " 'e probably will. 'e will get to see everyt'ing firs'and. We will only see de afta'math."

There was a deep silence between them, and then the witch vanished with the child in a plume of smoke.


	9. Chapter 8 - Underland Doesn't Have Storks, It Has Jubjub Birds

**_Ilosovic_ **

 

Until the day the twins were born ( _not the Tweedles, I mean Tarrant and Alice's first two children_ ), I had been under the mistaken impression that the being abruptly woken up at some strange hour by their impending arrival was something that happened solely to the parents of the oncoming children. However, our dearest friend McTwisp proved me and the rest of Marmoreal wrong by bounding through the gates and blasting his trumpet sometime in the wee hours of the morning that day.

Being a soldier all my life, my first thought when I heard the horn echoing through the courtyard was that we were under attack, so I immediately ran to the balcony of my room and searched the horizon for any threats. When I didn’t see an approaching army or a legion of demons heading our way, I realized what was happening. I should have known in the first place; our battle call sounds completely different than what he was playing.

"Well, this morning will be interesting…" shaking my head, I slipped my boots on and strode out into the hall where the others were slowly, sleepily gathering.

Mally and Romy, along with Aurora, scurried out of a knothole in the wall, rubbing their eyes and yawning. They had moved in with her not long after Alice had come back, but no one had thought twice about it. The Dormouse hadn't had any "gentlemen callers" before, as Mirana put it, so we just didn't question this. She was happy, and that's all that mattered to us.

"Wha's all the bloody ruckus about?" her fur was ruffled from sleep; her nightgown was wrinkled and crooked. Romy wasn't in a much better state himself. Aurora's eyes would hardly stay open.

"What is going on out there?"

Just then, the White Queen flitted down the hallway dressed in one of her simpler gowns, looking like she'd been awake for hours, just as bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as you please, "The new arrivals, dears. They'll be here soon!" she clapped her hands together giddily, and then shooed us back into our rooms, "Get dressed! Get dressed! We have to leave as soon as possible or we'll miss them!" she scolded.

Even through my door, I could hear Mally mutter something about New Witzend and it being "five bloomin' minutes away…" and insisting that "Even if we did miss 'em, they'd still be there after we got there."

Laughing quietly at her ever-fiery temper, I changed out of my nightclothes and into clothes that were only one step up; I didn’t figure I would need my armor to sit in the Hightopps' parlor and wait on the babies. As important as today was, it wasn't exactly something that called for formal attire, but had Alice decided to have them at the castle rather than at home, it would have been another story.

That would have entailed yet another gala that would include the entirety of Underland's citizenry, which would mean dress uniforms all day and a long parade of people coming in and taking up Tarrant and Alice's precious time with their kids. Mercifully, she had decided to forestall this event until they were a little bigger, stating that she didn't want to shock them with so many strangers at one time. She wanted to get them used to all of us first, before she introduced our more far-flung friends.

And she didn't object when I suggested –when everyone else was out of earshot – that she didn't want Thorne frightening them this early on. She wholeheartedly agreed that he was a bit much for most people of any age group, and I thanked her silently for postponing another visit from him.

But my relief was short-lived. While we were boarding the small carriage that would take us to New Witzend, I heard Mirana telling one of Bayard and Bielle's pups, who aren't such pups anymore, to round up their siblings and spread the word to the other kingdoms and the Outlanders.

I guess every rose does have its Thorne after all…

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**_Ilosovic_ **

 

As soon as we arrived, Luna practically dragged the White Queen out of the buggy and into the door, breathlessly explaining that they needed some potion or elixir for Alice as quickly as she could brew it. She gave me a quick hello before they disappeared inside, leaving me, the Mice, and the two older Bloodhounds in the red glow of the rising sun.

Dad eventually called us in too, after realizing we were standing around outside, and we sat down with what looked like the entire male population of the town. The only girls that weren't with Alice were the two Mice, Felicity, Mady, and Ezzie, and Christian said that the baby had been crying the entire time her mother had been out of her sight…they had only just gotten her quieted down when we arrived. Mady was outside with Remy, running about in the yard to keep themselves occupied.

Little Ezzie toddled over to me as soon as she laid eyes on me, still snuffling and begging to be picked up. She buried her face in my shoulder, but not without giving the rest of them "the evil eye" first. The poor thing hadn't been in my arms for five minutes and she was sound asleep; she'd worn herself out throwing that tantrum.

" _I certainly hope that those two are prepared for days like this…_ " I thought to myself as I cradled her, silently wondering where the expectant father was. As if he'd read my mind, the grandfather-to-be said that his son was pacing up and down the hallway like a caged animal, as he wasn't allowed inside – no one was – until it was all over and done with.

"He's been going crazy since she started sometime last night…" Chessur, who loomed behind his own two children, said coolly as he stretched over the back of the sofa, "I don't think Tarrant has sat still since that door closed."

"Can't say that I would be able to either, if it were me in his shoes. Twins are a lot to take in for a first-time parent…I would think so anyway…" my voice trailed off, and so did my mind.

It was hard not to let it wander at a time like this, at a time that I could have experienced myself had it not been for…well, for obvious reasons. A bitter smile threatened to curl around my mouth when it occurred to me that maybe it was for the best that I didn't have children after all, because they very well could have been the Red Queen's too…but I decided wasn't going to let my resentment for her ruin what had been a good mood. I didn't have to worry about that now, and never would again. She was gone for good.

And when I looked down at Ezrabeth sleeping in my arms, I was happy with what I had for the first time in forever. She and her sister may not have been mine, but I realized that that really didn't matter. I had them –in spite of Madalya's iciness toward me – and their mother, and that was all I would ever need.

Not exactly what I had always wanted, but more than I probably deserved.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**** **_Tarrant_ **

 

            So many hours had passed since the house had filled with our friends and family; since the twins had decided to start making their grand entrance, and I had spent every waking second of them wearing down the floorboards in the hallway and wringing my hands like dishcloths.

Worry had clouded out all other emotions and drained every ounce of color –and most of my energy – out of me. I know that Zada and Luna and Mum and Mirana and Jasmin had grown tired of seeing me when they rushed out of the room to retrieve something, but I couldn't tear myself away from the door that Alice was on the other side of. I was terrified that if I stepped away, even for a moment, it would all go horribly wrong…and I would lose everything. My tattered mind could only endure so much more…and that would surely be what made me spiral fully into madness…

Suddenly, in the midst of my walking up and down the rug, the White Queen emerged from the room with a brilliant smile and glided over to me hurriedly, "Hatter-! Tarrant, quickly! Go tell the others! They're almost here!" she squealed, taking my hands and bouncing up and down like an excited schoolgirl.

It took me a moment to register what she'd told me…then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

" ** _Oh!_** " I raced into the parlor, startling everyone in the process, and began trying to formulate the words I needed into a sentence or two, "The…she said that…they're…nearly almost…how'd she put it now?"

Everyone's heads snapped up, even Ezrabeth jolted awake, "What? What is it?" they all chorused at once. She only yawned and rubbed her eyes.

The words finally came, and with them, my tones and hues returned, "The babies! They're coming! Mirana said they're almost here!" now I was the one hopping around ecstatically as my head began to wrap around this concept.

I was about to become a father.

There was an enthusiastic round of congratulatory cheering for several minutes, and it almost lapsed into clapping until another noise reverberated through the room and we all fell silent. It was a shrill sound that started softly, then rose in volume and pitch until it was a full-blown wail. Shortly afterward, there was a second howl to match the first, only it was slightly lower and not quite as long-winded.

Every face in that room was smiling when we realized that it was the babies crying.

They were here at last…I nearly cried myself.

They were here.

I was just short of bursting into the room where my wife and newly-arrived children lay when Jasmin stepped through the door wearily, wiping her hands on her apron, " _Another_ reason Ilosovic's an only child…" she mumbled before turning to us, "I'd nearly forgotten just how much effort went into bringing a child into this world."

"Is she alright? Alice, I mean…And the babies too! Is everything alright?" I instantly rushed to her side, clinging to her sleeve desperately.

She nodded, patting my hand lovingly, "The others are tidying up a bit before you come in. Alice is doing wonderfully, and both the babies have a strong set of lungs on them." She shook her head, as if she were trying to rid her ears of their sharp cries.

"Believe me, we _heard_." Ilosovic remarked, "Was **_I_** that loud?" he asked his mother.

"Nah mate, you were **_much_** louder than them!" Christian replied, to which Stayne's mum agreed, "As little as I was, I remember you screeching all through the castle. We all thought the windows would shatter."

The look in the Knave's eyes suggested that he was about to say something to the effect of " _Like mirrors do when you look into them?_ " until Luna rounded the corner carrying more cloths and a water basin. Then, something different, though equally devious, flickered through them, "Say, which one of the twins did Alice have first? The boy or the girl?"

Luna was relieved that the children had arrived at last, though she was dismayed that she had missed being there. That sadness, however, was replaced by eager anticipation when she overheard the question that had been posed; she and the two previously arguing parties had made a bet against one another.

Without a moment's hesitation, Jasmin beamed proudly at the two men and proclaimed that my daughter had beaten her brother by a full five minutes. Their crestfallen faces made me wonder if they'd wagered their most prized possessions on the matter…and Luna's was just as proud as if she' single-handedly taken out an entire army.

"Perhaps I should fetch the mop to wipe up their tears?" she grinned mercilessly at her defeated opponents, "I need to get my coin purse to collect my winnings anyhow."

Ilosovic winced and looked up at her piteously, "Have you no shame or compassion, woman?" he whimpered. She shook her head and declared that they ought to have known better in the first place, and that there was no shame in winning fair and square, then flounced into the delivery room to assist my mother and our cousin.

He and Christian vowed never again to gamble against her for any reason as long as they lived. They swore they'd never been so humiliated about losing in their whole lives; apparently they'd both doubled what she'd offered, and seeing as how they both lost to her, she had won four-fold.

Their words seemed a bit melodramatic to me, but then again, who am I to talk about talking? I went on for ages about how Alice was "the proper Alice-size" in Marmoreal the last time she'd come, contemplated things that began with "M" and spouted off the names of more hats than I care to remember in Salazen Grum, and quite frequently had asked whoever would listen why a particular bird resembled a certain piece of furniture when I didn't know the answer myself. To be thoroughly honest, I don't even know that there **_is_** an answer to that!

Then again…I am a bit mad, aren't I?

A few moments later, after Christian and Ilosovic's dejected sighs had ceased and their heads were only slightly dipped in disgrace, the three women –my mother, the White Queen, and Zada– reemerged from the room looking exhausted, but happily so, "You can go in now, Tarrant. They're waiting on you…" Mum pushed the door slightly ajar and stepped aside.

Just in the nick of time too. I wasn't about to waste any getting in there to see the newest members of the Hightopp Clan.

My son and daughter.

The first thing I noticed about both of the children was that their hair was quite obviously inherited from my side of the family; wild and brilliant orange even at only a few minutes old. It was harder to discern which side the curliness came from though, as both of us had hair coiled into ringlets, and so did they.

The second thing was that their eyes also came from me; bright green irises beneath snowy white lashes. I was astonished that they were open this early on, and I was amazed at how alert and curious the two were. Their fresh, wide eyes followed my every move as I approached their mother, and there seemed to be a spark of recognition in them when I spoke. They knew who I was then; they sensed it, "Hello there, little ones. We've been waiting on you an awfully long time…Daddy was very excited to hear you were coming you know. And Mummy too."

"I thought they'd never get here." Alice said, gently bouncing the little girl in her arms, "They're beautiful, aren't they dear?" she sighed, resting her cheek on the boy's head.

I could only nod and think, " _Just like their mother…_ "

She smiled up at me, "Here, you take one of them for a bit…my arms are about to fall off. Little buggers won't let me put them down." She sat up and motioned for me to join her on the bed –with her head, as her arms were full at the moment – so I could hold one of the babies. Our son put up a little more of a fuss when his mum tried to hand him off, so she handed me our daughter instead, "Mind her head…"

I took the little pink blanket in my arms as gently as I could, and gazed lovingly at the tiny girl looking back up at me, "There's my little lassie…hello sweet girl." My daughter returned my gap-toothed grin with one without a tooth in it, "Has your mummy picked out a name for you and your brother yet?" though I wasn't really asking her, she gurgled happily in response.

Alice shook her head, and our son grasped at some loose hair of hers that fell within his little arm's reach, "I was going to wait on you to come in before I decided on that. I want one of them to have a common Overlander name, and one to have a common Underlander name, but I can't decide which I want to have which…" she brushed her hair away, and gave him her finger to hold onto instead, "What do you think, Tarrant?"

Pondering this, I leaned down to plant a kiss on the baby's forehead, which earned me a tiny little hand on my nose, "Hmm…I don't rightly know dear. That sounds like a very clever idea though! One with one name and one with the other…"

She giggled, pondering our options and cradling our boy. We sat there in silence for a few moments, soaking in the feeling of holding them for the first time. It was pure bliss. It was heaven. I knew there would never be another feeling that could equal this.

Then, Alice smiled, stroking the back of the baby's hand with her thumb, "Darling…I just had a thought! Since I'm from there and you're from here, our daughter could have the Underland name…and our son could have the Overland name. To switch it up."

I rocked our little girl, watching her yawn and wriggle beneath the blanket, "Mmm…yes, yes I like that. What a crazy, mad, wonderful idea!" I beamed at my wife, then at my daughter, "Wouldn't you agree…?" pausing, I searched for a name that would suit her. Scores of names filed through my mind, though none immediately jumped out at me.

I considered names that began with the letter _M_ …Morgana, Mirrah, Meridian, Marysa…

No…those would never do.

I looked at ones that started with the letter _H_ …Hadley, Henna, Helina, Arleigh…

Wait, that last one starts with an _A_ …silly me!

I tried _A_ , just out of curiosity…Azalee, Andria, Anika, Avrile…

Suddenly, a name struck me, out of the blue, "…Amalie! We'll name her Amalie!" I exclaimed. Alice cocked her head to the side and looked up from our son's face to mine, "I don't know if that's even a name…but I like it! Don't you dear?"

She nodded vigorously, "Very much so. It's very unique, just like I'm sure she will be." She added tenderly, "Amalie it is then."

Feeling quite pleased with myself, I then turned my attention to Amalie's brother, "Now, what about him? What shall his name be?"

Alice crinkled her nose in thought, her eyebrows knit together in concentration. She stared down at our son, then off into space, then back at the baby thoughtfully.

She considered names that began with the letter _I_ …Isaac, Ivan ( _Stayne would have found that amusing I'm sure_ ), Ian, Isaiah…

Nothing pleased her.

She thought about names with _R_ as the first letter…Rodrick, Reginald, Randall, Robert…

Too bland, she said.

Then the letter _J_ came to her mind…Jeremy, Joshua, Johnathan, Jason…

" _Jackson_! That's it! Jackson!" she blurted out after a brief pause, "Oh, I've always **_loved_** that name! And it sounds just **_perfect_** with Amalie! Doesn't it, my little dove?" she kissed his fingers one by one.

I rested my head on top of Alice's and held Amalie up beside Jackson, and we looked at the pair of them; their cherubic little faces, their bottle green eyes, their hands grasping at one another, their tiny pink lips smiling up at us. They were perfect. Absolutely perfect. There was no other way to describe our sweet twins.

However, there were a few Outlandish words that came to mind when another set of twins peered in the door across the room.

"Has she had them yet Hatter?" Dee asked, peeking his round head inside.

Dum appeared on his brother's shoulders, "Course she has you dummy! Otherwise we wouldn't be here yet."

"Contrariwise we was already here before them, so we would be here if they wasn't yet."

"I mean we wouldn't be here _in this room_ if they wasn't here yet."

 "How do you knows that? You ain't Absolem, y'know."

"Boys!" Alice said sharply, deflating any further argumentation, "No bickering in front of the children…now I want you two to be good examples for them, and we can't have them fighting when they get older, now can we?" she asked, though it wasn't really a question.

The Tweedles shook their heads in shameful unison, "No…can't have that." One mumbled.

"Wouldn't be right at'all." The other muttered. They both nodded in solemn agreement.

Pleased that she'd gotten them settled down a bit, she smiled and sat up a little straighter, "Would you two be dears and go fetch the others and let them come in? I don't suppose we can keep them all to ourselves forever…" she sighed. I didn't see why not…they were ours after all…but then again, I supposed that the rest of the family would like to see them every once in a while…

Tweedledee and Tweedledum happily obliged, but then proceeded to argue over who was going to tell the others to come in. Alice realized she had taken up a lost cause in trying to get them to stop –it was just in their nature to constantly quarrel, I suppose – and just laughed.

            Dad was the first to get in the door, after someone shooed the Tweedles aside from the entrance, with Mum trailing right behind him. She had already held Amalie once right after she was born, so she took Jackson from his mother instead. He was a little more cooperative this time.

            "Oh, Tarrant…he's the spitting image of you! Just look! He even has the little dimple in his cheek like you did." She rocked him back and forth, cooing to him and giving him kisses. Dad busied himself toying with Amalie's hair and making faces at her that made her smile. She hadn't a tooth in her head, which made her grin even funnier.

            "Why, she's pretty as a picture! Lovely as a dream." Zada leaned over Dad's shoulder to get a better glimpse of her newest cousin, and to show her to Remy too, "Isn't she a darling?"

            "I reckon she's cute…for a baby anyways…" he grimaced, which only made the baby giggle harder, "Babies always look funny to me. They're all pudgy and wrinkly…" he made another face at Jackson, who gurgled in reply.

            Christian laughed heartily and stood behind his son and wife, "Remy, in case you forgot, you used to be a baby too. You were just as pudgy and wrinkly as these two here…actually, I think you were even bigger than them." The child denied ever having been an infant with all his heart, despite his parents' insistence that he just didn't remember it, and proclaimed that even if he had been one at some point he wouldn't have been in such a state. Remy declared that he would've been normal-looking at the very least –though what counts as normal in Underland is beyond even me – with nary a wrinkle or a smidgen of tubbiness about him.

            His parents relented and decided to humor him for the time being. If he didn't want to be a baby, he didn't have to be.

Mum turned to Luna to ask if she wanted to hold Jackson, but was met with the sight of her niece trying to wrangle her own child in her arms. Ezzie was still cranky after her brief nap, and both Ilosovic and her mother had their hands full trying to get her to calm down. Madalya was standing off to the side, pouting, not offering her assistance.

            She then turned to Zada, but she was now holding both Amalie and Remy, who seemed to be fascinated by how tiny his new cousin's fingers and toes were. Jasmin and Mirana were still cleaning up, so their hands were occupied as well.

"I want to hold him, Grandmum…"

Mum looked around, startled, before her eyes rested on Mady, who had emerged from behind her mother and shuffled over to her grandmother and cousin, "What did you say darling?"

She spoke again, louder this time, and inched forward, "I want to hold him… Jackson." Mady and the baby exchanged a glance, and he cooed to her. Mum smiled and lead the girl to the chair next to the bed, so she could sit down and get a better grip on him.

Mady crawled into the seat and waited patiently to be given the baby, pre-positioning her arms so that she could hold Jackson like she'd seen everyone else do. Mum laid him across her lap in her arms, then stood behind them to supervise. Luna's daughter rocked the baby gently, humming tunelessly as I'd seen her do with her own sister, until he fell asleep clutching one of her fingers, "He was sleepy…" she whispered, her thin finger trailing down from his hair to his cheek, and then under his chin, "Ezzie looks like that when she gets sleepy, that's how I knew. I watch her a lot when Mummy works at the dress shop."

Alice tilted her head back so she could see her, smiling tenderly at the little girl, "Mady dear, you can come over here anytime you like and help me watch the twins, if you like. You're very good with the babies, aren't you?" she offered.

She nodded, "Alright then. I'll come if you need me. Haven't got much else to do…can Ez come too?"

"Of course! Both…" Alice remembered another young body in the room, and turned to smile at Remy, "all three of you are more than welcome to come any time you like, as long as we're home." Remy said that he wouldn't babysit –he'd let Mady handle that, since she knew more about it than him – but he would play with the babies all day, once they got big enough. She found this arrangement acceptable, and the two cousins shook hands on it once she gave the baby back to his mother, much to the adults' amusement. They, however, didn't see what was so funny. They were serious as a plague.

Luna was nothing short of flabbergasted that Madalya had volunteered to babysit; she later relayed to me that she usually whined and sulked when she was asked to watch her sister for even just a few minutes, often remaining silent the entire time she babysat or for hours afterward. Her mother had never understood why, she said, but she supposed it was just because she had had so much thrust upon her at such a young age, and that she had to grow up so fast after her father was gone. But, she wasn't complaining about it, figuring that Mady's interest was drawn to the idea of having new faces under her care and a helping hand, and left it at that.

"She won't be the only one overseeing the new generation, will she Chessur?" A new voice remarked, and we saw Absolem flutter in at last, "I see you've already got your _paws_ full." He added, landing on the bed post at Alice's feet. The two Kittens grinned to mirror their father, and all three purred in unison.

Luna rolled her eyes, but she was still laughing, "I don't think it's the little ones we're going to have to watch. They're better behaved than some of you lot are!"

            Ilosovic snorted disbelievingly whilst holding Ezzie sideways, with her arms around his right arm and one of her legs dangling over his left. Her cheek rested in the crook of his arm, and judging by the way she was grinning, she was apparently quite amused by being in this position.

            "You want to bet?"

            Christian suddenly began shaking his head fervently, "No, no, no! Don't go down that road again! She'll clean you out for sure!" he warned the younger Stayne.

            He blanched, and started shaking his own head, "Never mind. Forget I said anything…"

Mirana sighed, probably wondering how in the world she was all going to cope with this lot **_and_** the children all at once, and flitted over to see Amalie for herself. Zada gave her the baby so that she could take a break and get the circulation back in her arms.

            "She's going to be the prettiest little girl when she grows up, Hatter…I don't know what you're going to do with her! And her brother won't be able to keep the girls away at all!"

The White Queen laughed airily, "If need be, I shall dispatch Ilosovic and Alexander to guard the doors and to fend off any would-be suitors. No unworthy beau would be brave enough to take on the likes of the pair of them." She teased, smoothing the baby's blanket down in the middle, "Some of the worthy ones might not be either." She added, almost worriedly.

            Amidst everyone else chuckling, they both assured her and us that they would keep out the riff raff, but the respectable and honorable had nothing to fear.

            The Butterfly took this time to interject that we all hadn't anything to fear anymore either, as during his demon-hunting stint, he and his compatriots –Chessur and a few of the more powerful Outlanders – had destroyed the vast majority of the creatures that they had discovered in the farther reaches of our world. He said that, although they had not discovered the source of the beasts' power and magick, he doubted that we would be having many more problems for a very long time. The demons had been dealt a hard blow, and would take a while to recover.

            He said we were safe once again to travel more freely between the worlds, between the kingdoms, between houses. We didn't have to constantly watch our backs or worry about what lies in wait in the dark. Our enemy had been weakened, which made us feel ten times stronger.

            I wanted to Futterwacken then and there, but it was a bit too crowded. Later, perhaps.

            And hence, the threat that had so long loomed over both worlds was lifted, and everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. Now we could really celebrate!

            For the time being, that is.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

 

Elsewhere in Underland, things weren't all peaches and cream, however, and they all should have been very concerned about what was going on there. Namely in the depths of the Outlands. Drina was on the move again, after a lengthy hiatus from her usual tricks and mischief, and soon found herself at the mouth of a very familiar cave. She had been busy these past few months…

But how could anyone in Marmoreal have known about that?

She carried on her back a bundle, much like the one her cohort had brought through the Portal a few months ago, only this child was much different. He was a different child altogether as a matter of fact. He was of her making, not conceived by the normal ways, but by the knowledge of dark magic that she possessed. He was almost like a doll made of flesh and blood rather than fine china, with his strange blue-hazel eyes and inky black hair, and his tiny heart-shaped birthmark in the crease of one eye. The little boy was too tall and lean to be a doll though, but that's what his mother had wanted, so that's how Drina had made him.

Speaking of her…

A woman emerged from the shadows in the dark recesses of the cavern, her scarlet hair falling in waves down to her knees. She was dirty and tired, her dress tattered and torn, and she was vengeful and bitter down to her core.

She used to be the Red Queen, after all.

"Is that him? The baby?" Iracebeth stepped out further into the night air, the wind blowing her fur shawl around. Drina had helped her with other things besides this, but she felt no way indebted to the rogue Outlander; if anything, she felt entitled to such help from "commoners", because she was still under the delusion that she was a queen of something. The witch paid no mind; she had more important things to worry about.

"Yes, dis is de little boy you asked fah." Drina pulled the harness from her shoulders and took the child in her arms, "Tell your son happy birt'dey, your 'ighness." She smiled devilishly, handing the young "prince" to his mother. He squirmed a little at first, not being used to her presence, but he eventually calmed down. Drina then produced a knapsack from thin air and dropped it at her feet, "Dese are 'is clothes. 'e will need to get used to de palace clothes of Marmor'al…since 'e will be wearing dem soon."

Iracebeth looked up from the adoring gaze of her child, "How soon do you mean?" she inquired warily.

"When 'im is ten ahnd 'is sistah is two, dey will be taekan to de castle so dat de plan can continue." The witch replied, leaning on her staff and watching her handiwork, "Den, we wait."

"For?"

"De right momahnt to strike." Her red eyes glistened in the moonlight like stained glass windows into a soulless shell; she then eyed the baby and asked flippantly, as if she were having a totally normal conversation with her best friend, "Hwhat will 'is name be?"

The former Red Queen pondered this for a moment. She'd had nothing else to think about –besides revenge – since she'd been given this offer by the Black Witch, so there were countless possibilities that she'd gone over. A few nights ago, she'd made her decision, and she quite liked the ring of it when the name rolled off her tongue.

"Victor. Victor Stayne."

Drina was very pleased with this choice herself. The name was very noble and knightly and heroic, all the things she hoped this child would grow to be…so that it would be that much more devastating when their scheme was carried out, " ' _De victorious one_ '…" she cackled to herself, " 'im will indeed be great ahnd victorious…as will we…" with one last jeer at her unsuspecting opponents that were miles away, seemingly safe in their beds, she disappeared in a puff of smoke to make a midnight visit to her other coconspirators. They were both delighted that everything was running smoothly thus far, in spite of the temporary loss of some of their demon power; the other woman was practically giddy with joy.

The second person she called upon, the man from the Portal, proposed a toast to the prosperity of Marmoreal and all the rest of Underland too, "Long live the Queen." He sneered, taking a long sip of his Nidarian ale.

Notice he didn't say which Queen he meant.


	10. Chapter 9 - Putting on Heirs

**_Victor_ **

 

A million scenarios raced through my mind as we approached the castle gates on the back of the ghost-like horse; what if this was the wrong place? What if our father wasn't here? What if he **_was_** and he wanted nothing to do with us, or thought we were some sort of trick or illusion, like Mother had feared he would?

Raven squirmed in her carrier on my back, stirring from her long nap and jogging me from my thoughts, "We're almost there. I can see the castle now…" she had been asleep when we first set out; Mother had insisted on this so that the baby wouldn't cry and scream the whole way here, and she hadn't woken until cobblestones had made our horse's gait uneven.

"Mmm…Mama?" she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her tiny fists, and called for her again, "Mama?"

I shook my head and encouraged the horse to go faster now that she was awake, "No Rav, we're going to see Daddy now. Mummy's not home." She had left the cave after we did, or said that she was going to anyhow. We had been sent off for protection from what or whoever was that was threatening us, according to her. I hadn't any idea we were in danger until last night when she shook me awake and sent us on our way moments later without explanation.

 ** _Not_** knowing was more frightening to me than **_knowing_** the answer to that question would have been…

I wanted to be able to warn everyone in Marmoreal…they deserved to know that something was coming…no matter how much Mother may not like any of them. But then a thought occurred to me that hadn't struck me before, one that almost made me stop the horse altogether; what if they turned us away after I told them? What if they refuse to let us stay because they believe we'd been sent to intentionally put them all in danger?

What if we had been?

"N-no…surely not…she…would she?" as I considered this, the walls of the battlements were looming over us. No guards were posted on them, which I thought was odd, but then I heard the amount of noise from inside. There must've been something going on-

Then suddenly we were on the ground. Our "horse" had vanished from beneath us as we passed over some invisible line on the path, leaving us to walk the rest of the way.

"Hmm…there must be some shield against magick around the castle. I wonder why though?" I mused, checking my sister to make sure she was alright and then dusting myself off.

I nearly tripped again when someone in the darkness replied, "Demons, chil'. Dey 'ave been a prahblem 'ere lately. Attacking de castle an' de villages…" a woman covered in strange marks emerged from the shadows, her grey eyes standing out against the night sky, "Yowah animal was a demon…but you ah not. Ahre you?" I didn't like the question mark at the end of that sentence.

"O-of course not." Shielding the baby from her reflexively, I began to back away.

An enormous man appeared at her side, "Den you ah de ones we 'ave been expecting."

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**_Victor_ **

 

The inside of the castle was abuzz with the energy of a party; the swirl of colors and sounds was dizzying to my unadjusted senses. It was almost frightening, and we weren't even in the middle of it.

"Wait in de hall, I must tell de others dat you ahre here." The towering man said as he disappeared down a long corridor to our left. The woman stayed at my side and tried to reassure me that there was nothing to fear from anyone in the palace, but my mind didn't seem to want to take heed of her words. I was so nervous that it nearly made me sick.

Moments later, the man returned with another woman, whom I instantly recognized as our aunt. Mum hadn't told me much, but she told me enough about Queen Mirana and our father so I would know what they looked like when we got here. They both would be incredibly hard to miss, according to her.

"What is the meaning of this, Danzia?" she didn't seem too upset, as I had expected, and instead looked confused when she saw the two of us, "Hello there, little ones. Where did they come from, Allura?" the White Queen stroked the baby's cheek and patted me on the head.

"Outside de shield, yo' 'ighness. Dey was riding a ho'se dat vanished from beneat' dem when dey crossed ova. A powaful demon."

I would say that all the color drained from her cheeks, but there wasn't any there to begin with. Her dark eyes widened, "D-demon? What…who sent you?" Mirana suddenly whipped her head to face us.

Her expression was a bit frightening, I won't lie, but it gave me all the more reason to answer her, "Our mother…she said we were in danger there with her, and that we were to find our father here and stay with him." I shrunk away from her. This was exactly what I had been expecting. Maybe if I inched close enough to the door, I could get out before it got any worse. I don't know where we would go, but we wouldn't be staying here. Unfortunately for that plan, Allura was standing behind me.

Her face became like stone, and she took in a deep breath, "McTwisp!" she called out, and a white rabbit came bounding in from the main ballroom.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

 A thin-lipped smile formed when she knelt at his side, "Fetch Ilosovic for me, won't you? Tell him it's most urgent."

Several tense minutes passed before our father finally came in, followed by several others who had been struck by curiosity. Three of them hung back from the rest, never leaving the shadows of the curtains; they were small, so no one else seemed to notice them.

"Y-you called, Mirana?" Father's eyes darted from her to us and back again, and then to Allura and Danzia.

"Yes." Her tone was dark and serious, her face drawn into tight lines, "These two just appeared at the gates a few moments ago saying that their mother sent them to live with you. Considering the fact that they were able to pass through the shields around the castle, and Allura and Danzia have checked them for any sort of magick and have found none, they cannot be demons in disguise. Care to explain how they got here?" she asked coolly.

I could feel his heart stop from across the room.

"H-how…how is this p-possible?! I've never-! I haven't-!" He was completely dumbfounded, "Did t-they say wh-who their mother i-is?"

I noticed that the eyes of the woman at his side were darkening from silver to a deep maroon as the seconds ticked by, her features sharpened and her hair became frayed. She was trying to rein herself in, but it didn't take much to trigger her.

Our grandmother watched us from the other side of the room, and we watched her shyly back, "Well…I…where did you come from?" she addressed me rather than the Witch Queen, "Where is your mother?"

"The Outlands…" I nearly whispered, "In a cave."

A man in a top hat with unnaturally bright red hair shook his head insistently, "It can't be…there's no way…Ilosovic wouldn't…he would never…"

If the lady had been any taller, she would have reached over and slapped Father across the mouth, but instead she settled for a glower that, if looks could kill, would've taken out everyone in the room and a vicious Outlandish rant, "Oh **_indeed_** 'e bloody well **_wouldn'_**! Looks like 'e pulled tha wool o'er **_yer_** eyes, laddie! Cen yeh not **_see_** 'em?! 'im an' **_Iracebeth_** , that slurking guddler's kyre jibblery-" she whirled around to direct her fury at our unsuspecting father, backing him almost into the wall.

"Luna! Luna, **_please_**!" he begged, just short of getting down on his knees before her, "I _swear_ to you, I knew **_nothing_** of them until today! I had no clue-!"

He didn't get the rest of it out. Unable to control her rage any further, she turned on her heel and stormed down the hall to her room and slammed the door with a resounding _BANG_. Her muffled curses were still to be heard, even through the thick walls.

A lady with curly blonde hair gave chase to spare him from getting an earful of what would undoubtedly be another string of profanity, and promised to talk her down. The man who had spoken up for Father watched, conflicted on whose side to take in the matter.

"Regardless of how they came to be, they will need somewhere to stay while we sort this out…" Mirana said, "Rooms will be prepared for them near yours and your parents', Ilosovic. I assume that won't be a problem?" she added sharply. I looked to him from underneath my eyelashes shamefully, expecting it to be an issue after his initial reactions.

Father shook his head as if he'd spaced out and then looked down at her incredulously, "O-of course it's not. If they **_are_** my children- what sort of question is that exactly?" he shot back.

"Just wondering." She retorted.

"If you were thinking I would leave these two out in the cold because of their **_mother_** , then **_you_** are sadly mistaken, your highness, and so is **_your_** **_sister_** if she thought the same foolishness. I don't rightly care who their mother is, if **_I_** am in fact their father, and I will accept full responsibility for them, even under these…unusual circumstances." his gaze softened when it fell on the two newest members of his family, but sharpened when it met Mirana's again. However, before either one of them could start after the other, another voice interjected.

"This is not your cross to bear alone." The Butterfly, Absolem, fluttered down from a chandelier overhead, "Mirana also has her share to do…being that Raven is now the heir to the throne." Smoke was hanging around the Butterfly like a cloud when he landed on my shoulder, and it made me cough.

"Raven?"

"That's her name…" I piped up nervously. Father tilted his head to the side to see around Absolem and smiled at us. I tried to smile back, but I don't know if it worked.

The Butterfly nodded, "She has royal blood, and so does your son. Since this realm is traditionally led by a woman and Mirana has no daughters, Raven is now its princess…and Victor will be her knight…unless something happens to either of them."

The White Queen folded her hands in front of her and nodded solemnly, "Yes, while this does simplify some matters, I would have liked more time to prepare-"

"Join the club."

Our grandfather "gently" nudged his son with his elbow and more or less told him to zip it. Grandmother gave both of them a dirty look, and she and another woman made an exit.

Allura and Danzia bid us all goodnight and disappeared into the dark.

Mirana went on as if he'd hadn't said a word, "That being said, we will discuss the situation further in the morning when we've all had time to simmer down a tad. Nothing can be accomplished when one is in a temper. I would suggest you all either return to the party or get some sleep." She brushed past them all and melded into the party.

The tiny people hidden on the fringe of the group slipped away down the hall without being seen, leaving me to wonder who they were. Most of the adults made their way back into the ballroom, except for our father. He sighed and tried to smile again, "You've had a long journey…I made the same one myself, so I know you must be tired." He shuffled to my side and laid his hand on my shoulder, and Raven put hers over it. She actually let him pull her out of the carrier and hold her too.

"I'll let you meet everyone, er…properly…tomorrow. But for now we all need to get to bed."

I followed quickly behind him, thankful that things seemed to be going well, or at least better than I had expected, "Yes, Father."

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**_Victor_ **

****

Raven was finally quieted and laid to sleep at half-past eleven. In spite of our aunt's insistence that she have her own bed, she refused to sleep anywhere but with me. She was only a baby after all, and I supposed that, because I was the only familiar face to her, that was why she wouldn't leave my side. I didn't really mind; I didn't really want to sleep alone our first night in Marmoreal either. Even for all its peacefulness, it was still strange place compared to our former home, and we weren't comfortable just yet.

As I awkwardly slipped into the nightclothes that had been laid out for me, there was a light knock at the door and a soft voice inquired, "May I come in?"

Startled by company at this hour, I hesitated before replying, "Yes, the door isn't locked."

A girl of my own age in a patchwork nightgown stepped inside, clutching a small stuffed toy in her arms. Her hair was brilliant orange and curly, her eyes almost glowed green in the candlelight.

"H-hello…"

"Hello, my name is Amalie. What's yours?"

"Victor. Victor Stayne."

Her smile widened, "Oh, so you're Uncle 'Loci's son then?  You look like him a lot…but your eyes are different. I look like my daddy too!"

She held a great resemblance to the man in the parlor, so it didn't take long to figure out who she was talking about, "Your father is the Hatter, isn't he?"

Amalie nodded, "My grandpa is too. My brother might be one when he's older, but he doesn't know how to make hats yet. He's learning though." She played with the ears of the animal she held, smoothing them back and straightening them, "I suppose you'll be a knight, like your daddy and his daddy are, right?"

I nodded. My mother had been adamant that I follow in his footsteps as closely as I could, and even without her influence, I wanted to. He was my father, no matter what had happened between them; I didn't know what had, she'd never told me, but it didn't really matter. I didn't want to be a burden on whatever family I had now…I wanted them to be proud of me. Doesn't everyone want that for themselves?

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I let my eyes refocus on the girl in front of me, "What have you got there?" I asked, indicating what appeared to be a blue rabbit with black button eyes.

"Oh! When I saw you come in with no toys, I wanted to bring him to you…I thought you might like to have something to sleep with, since you're a long way from home…I always bring a few with me when I go places." She replied, holding the bunny out to me, "He hasn't got a name…you can give him one and keep him if you want. I have more in my room." She offered, extending her pale arms all the way.

I was so surprised I hardly knew what to say. We'd never had actual toys before, save for what I made from sticks or whatever else I could find in or around the cave. This would be more than we'd ever had in our lives, "Thank you, Amalie. This is really wonderful." I had to stifle my excitement a little, so as not to wake Raven, but Amalie didn't seem to mind.

"I can bring her one tomorrow, that way you both can have one." She peeked around me to take a glance at my sister and smiled sweetly, "How old is she?"

"Raven? She's just two."

"My brothers Charlie and Adrian are that age…Jackson's ten like me; how old are you?" at my best estimation, that's how old I would be in three days; it was difficult keeping up with the years accurately in the Outlands. Amalie suddenly got a giddy look on her face, "Oh! We simply must throw you a party! A big one, just like mine and Jackson's today!" she bounced on the balls of her feet, clapping her hands over her mouth to contain a squeal. We'd never had parties either…for anything…

"Oh, t-that's alright…it doesn't have to be- Wait, that party out there is for you and your brother?"

She nodded, "Our family is good friends with your auntie, and she likes throwing us parties because the two of us are supposed to do something big when we're older. I'm not very sure what though…perhaps we're to slay a beast like Mum did." She pondered this for a moment before shrugging it off.

My heart leapt, but with what, I couldn't say; the tale of the Frabjous Day had been told to me many times as a bedtime story, and I instantly realized just who I was speaking to, "A-Alice is your mother? Alice K-Kingsleigh?" stuttering, I almost took her by the shoulders, but I didn’t want to startle her, "But I thought she left Underland…"

"Well, that was her name, yes. She came back though, and her and Daddy got married…so she's Alice Hightopp now." Amalie tilted her head to the side, causing a few stray curls to fall across her face, "How did you know she left?"

"My mother, she told me that…"

"Who's your mother?"

There was a silence. There wasn't really an answer I could give her; none that came to me made sense, "I…I don't know who she was before she was my mother. She's never told me anything about her life really…except that Mirana was her sister…so she must be a queen of some sort, mustn't she?" That was all I could piece together.

"I suppose…" a strange look passed through her eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came, "Anywho. It was a pleasure meeting you, Victor, but I must be off to bed. I'm not even supposed to be up this late. Goodnight, my friend." She held out her now empty hand to shake mine before flouncing out the door, "See you tomorrow!" she turned and waved as the door clicked shut between us.

That night became a little less lonely, thanks to my first friend in Marmoreal and her gift of a simple stuffed rabbit.

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**_Amalie_ **

 

"Well?" Jackson sat up straight the moment I got in the door, and Arya jolted from her dozing in the chair by the window.

"Well what? All I did was take him the bunny."

"What's he like? Is he staying? Going? Visiting? What?"

I rolled my eyes at my brother and crawled into my bed across from his, "I didn't question him, Jackson. He's had enough of that for one night, don't you think?" He shrugged and supposed we'd see him tomorrow anyhow. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep afterwards.

Arya stretched and rubbed her eyes, "He seems nice enough from what I saw, a little too quiet though. But there again he's probably never seen this many people in the Outlands altogether…probably a bit of a shock."

We both nodded, and she scampered out of the chair. Gathering up her quilt from her room, she draped it over her shoulders, said goodnight, and snuck into the hall. Luckily, hers was the next room over, so she wouldn't get caught.

Unlike my brother, I didn't immediately slip into dreamland when I slipped under the covers. I was too busy contemplating which toy to give Raven tomorrow; the pink cat would do I believe. I had a green one at home just like it anyway. After it was set aside on the night table, sleep finally overtook me and I laid down with a smile.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

 

"They were both delivered safely?"

The man on the other end of the Portal sneered, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, 'Racie. Your little brats got here in one piece, and now they're sleeping right next door to Daddy if-"

"Enough." Drina interrupted, leaving her cohorts to a glaring match, "Dere is not time fah backbiting."

He scoffed, "I don't see why not. All we've left to do is wait 'til everyone gets really attached to Jr. and the Princess, and then snatch them right back."

The Witch's eyes narrowed to slits, "I would ha'dly say dat. You still 'ave much to do fah me."

His haughty grin faded, replaced by a worried frown, "What's that supposed to mean? I thought you said that I had to get your boy and those two and that was the end of it?"

She shook her head while Iracebeth looked on, equally as confused, "I nevah said dat…I said until I had all de children I need…dose t'ree ahre not all dat I need." She seemed to contemplate something for a moment before she spoke to him again, "Ahf caurse, if you don' want to travel to Ovaland and eenstead wish to volanteer yowah daughta…"

The man suddenly became furious, slamming his fist against the edge of the Portal. The closer he leaned to the surface, the less the shadow of night obscured his face, "You leave Arya out of this! Don't you even think about touching her, or I'll slice you to ribbons!" Thorne drew his dagger from his belt and flashed it in the moonlight. Drina was unfazed.

"I brought you dat chil', Thorne. I cean tek ha' bahck jus' as easily."

There was a deadly silence between the three, until a tiny, sleepy voice was heard calling for Arondight. He turned, and in a much gentler tone told his little girl that he was coming, "Fine." He snarled at the women staring back at him, and then his Mirror went dark.


	11. Chapter 10 - Blackbird

**_Victor_ **

 

"Victor, aren't you ready yet?" Amalie knocked on my door impatiently; I could almost picture the scowl on her face and her foot tapping against the marble floor, "If your father comes hunting for you, I won't stop him from barging in this time." She threatened.

"Oh please! He's probably less dressed than I was an hour ago. I'd like to see him lecture me about putting on a dress uniform." If there was one person who hated wearing these cursed things more than me, it was my father. Grandfather never seemed too troubled by his – or anything else for that matter – but my father and I never were too fond of all the extra bells and whistles that came with it. Of course, this was for Raven's birthday and official coronation as princess, so we agreed to keep the grumbling to a minimum for her sake.

Just as I was about to get my blasted cape hooked where it was supposed to go, Jackson and Eli's voices appeared outside the door, "Isn't he out yet?" Amalie's twin asked her, "C'mon now Vic, the rest of us are already done, what's taking you so long?"

To cease their interrogation, I opened the door at last and stepped into the hall with only one boot on and my saber still lying on my bed, "Did you have to chase a hyperactive little sister for half an hour this morning?" Jackson and Amalie both shot me a look, but I added that I was referring to the only other person wearing armor.

Eli cocked his head to the side, "I thought Luna and Ezzie were helping her get ready today?"

Despite Miss Luna's initial reaction to our arrival all those years ago, Father eventually convinced her that he had indeed been faithful to her, and with Absolem's help he assured her that we had been brought into the world without his knowledge. After she'd calmed herself down, she introduced us to her two daughters and we became a little family of sorts.

"They were. She got away while she was still in her nightclothes and it took the whole family to catch her. I've the sneaking suspicious she's been sneaking candy into her room. Again."

Eli snorted, "Charlie must've shared what he had with her. Adrian looked positively stricken this morning because his brother was bouncing about too, or at least he was when I got here."

The Twins shook their heads knowingly. Charlie was normally that energetic, and Adrian that worrisome, Eli just wasn't here enough to know that.

I began to close the door and inch back into my room, "Now that I have explained myself, if you will all excuse me I have to finish getting dressed so I'm not any later than necessary." Satisfied at last, they waved fairfarren and all trooped off to the ballroom to run errands until the party began.

When I had gotten completely dressed and had somewhat tamed my hair, I followed after them, hoping that tonight would go smoothly.

I also ran into my father who, as I had predicted, was still fighting with both his cape and the sheath of his ceremonial saber. It was nearly impossible not to laugh.

Evening fell not long after the Diamonds arrived; they were late coming in due to what we all suspected was demon activity on their border with us. The suspicions were kept silent outwardly if only to keep ourselves calm for the ball. Arya waved from the back of her father’s horse when she saw us, and we waved back. He paid us no mind; he was probably still sulking about not getting to take on a horde of demons on the way here. We paid him the same amount of attention.

Lanterns lit their way as they trickled in, and the sounds and smells of the party guided them from the stables to the courtyard. Raven had insisted on having most of the festivities outside because she was tired of being stuck inside all the time, and she claimed there would be more room for everyone anyhow. Aunt Mirana finally relented, claiming that, as the creature she’s named for would, my sister hated to be kept in a cage, no matter how gilded it may be. Both were right.

I couldn’t say I minded the fresh air myself. Even after all this time of living in Marmoreal, neither of us had gotten completely used to being confined by four walls so often when we had grown up in the wilds of the Outlands; we both slept with our balcony doors and windows open so the nights’ breeze could slip through and the sun could peek inside…And so our friends could sneak in and out when they visited the palace. It wasn’t uncommon for Amalie, Arya, Eli or Jackson to find themselves at my door if neither of us could sleep. They would come in and chat until their eyes grew heavy and then they would slink back to their own room.

            Raven would spend colder nights curled up beside me, the way we had in the Outlands, but currently she was trotting towards me excitedly, the two youngest Hightopps close behind her. Their older sister and cousin Ezzie flanked me on either side, and each girl picked up whichever twin tried to climb her skirts…though I don’t see how. The little ones weren’t quite so little anymore.

            “Victor, is everyone here now?” Raven stood on her tiptoes and grabbed onto my hands to keep her balance. She wouldn’t let me pick her up; I imagine she was probably still mad that I helped to catch her earlier, when she tried to escape getting dressed.

            “Arya was the last person we were expecting, so yes. All of your guests are here.”

            She rocked back on her heels, “Should we start with the cake and things or presents? It looks like my presents are going to take forever…” we all turned to the area designated for her gifts, and it took me a little off-guard that the pile was nearly as tall as me.

            Amalie chimed in, playfully curtsying as if she were addressing a queen, “If it pleases your highness, I would say to start with the food. I’m personally about to starve if I don’t eat something soon.” Mine and Ezzie’s stomachs agreed. No one in the castle had really stopped to eat since this morning. We’d all been too caught up in decorating and preparing the food to taste any of it…

            The little princess pondered this for a moment, until her own stomach growled at her, “I guess you’re right Am’ie. I’ll go tell Auntie Mirana then.” She curtsied in return before blowing us kisses and racing off; Charlie and Adrian had to scramble to catch up with her.

            Ezzie breathed a sigh of relief, “Bless that child for not being stubborn and listening to her subjects…”

            Amalie giggled, winking at me teasingly, “Thank goodness she’s the one in line for the throne…I couldn’t say the same for this one.” While I won’t deny that I am a firm believer in what I think –not stubborn – I also won’t take her nonsense lying down.

            “Yes, good for you, because my first act as king would be to throw you in the brig, you hooligan.”

            “What good would that do anyone?” she shot back, “You’d let me out an hour later because you missed me.”

            Well, she had me there…

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**_Amalie_ **

 

After everyone had stuffed themselves full, Raven was seated on what looked like a miniature throne between two willows. She was busy greeting everyone and thanking them for coming for about 20 minutes before Ilosovic decided that it was time to get the presents out of the way while he had her in one spot.

            “She looks like she’s about to fall asleep if we don’t…and so does her brother.” He shot his fully-conscious son a smirk. Victor was no more asleep than I was, but he was apparently having too much fun talking with Ezzie and me for his father’s taste and needed something more “productive” to do with his time. Victor returned the grin with a scowl and raised eyebrow, but nonetheless dutifully marched over to his little sister and leaned over to whisper something to her. His scowl was gone by the time he turned back around, and she announced to her guests – in a queenly tone – that she was ready to begin.

            She opened her family’s gifts first; Victor had gotten her scepter made especially for her sweet little hands, Ezzie and Mady gave her a pair of white gloves and a necklace that matched her scepter, Ilosovic and Luna gave her a beautiful blue ball gown that she would change into for the first dance, and Mirana gave her the tiara that had been passed down from her mother, and her mother’s mother, and so on; she also gave her a blue riding cloak with gems sewn into the fabric. Her grandparents came through the crowd with a grey pony in tow, and I couldn’t tell who was smiling more brightly, her or them.

            We Hightopps had gotten her whatever book or other trinket little she had asked for; Mum and Dad had asked McTwisp to fetch some books from Overland on their behalf, and he had delivered them a few nights ago. I had given her a little diary so she could “practice writing royal decrees and whatnot”, Jackson had made her a new hat “in case she gets tired of her crown”; she was so torn between it and her crown she couldn’t stand it. Raven finally declared that she would wear the hat for the time being, and put the tiara on during the dance. The younger children brought her various toys, except for Adrian…he and our grandparents brought her a small vase of white roses from the royal garden.

            The other kingdoms gave their offerings next; the Clubs presented her with a ceremonial saber…for future use, Sunyi said, as the sword was bigger than she was, the Spades had outfitted her horse with the finest leather and silver they had, and the Diamonds gave her a whole new wardrobe for nearly every season and in every color imaginable.

            The Outlanders were the last to give the new princess a gift, though theirs was not only a physical item. As was tradition, Allura and Danzia would bless her with a spell for good fortune and protection, and then present her with a token of some sort that would strengthen their magic for a time. The token they chose for Raven looked almost like a charm bracelet made from the pastel beads that they wore, and it was as Allura was placing it around her wrist that a chill swept through the air. We all turned toward the direction the gust had come from, but by then it was too late.

            We couldn’t stop the horde of bird-like demons from swooping over the walls.

We couldn’t have known what…or who…they were after.

We couldn’t save her…

****

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**_Victor_ **

****

" ** _RAVEN!_** " I, along with the rest of Marmoreal, watched in helpless horror as the enormous black bird wheeled through the stormy sky with my little sister in its claws. She was screaming for someone to save her.

But what could we do?

Chaos erupted, and soldiers from every province were pouring out of the main gates. The older knights were unable to formulate any other solution on such short notice, so I resolved to go after the beast and pray that someone could shoot it down without hitting Raven. Scrambling to my feet, I sprinted away from Amalie and Ezzie towards the stables to mount my horse, but something wrapped around my arm and snatched me backwards. I turned in time to see Father with a half-crazed, half-terrified expression on his face, "Victor, what are you doing?!"

"I'm going after her-"

"Absolutely **_not_**!" he turned me to fully face him as our friends and family raced past us and into the safety of the castle, "I am not losing **_both_** of my children in one night!"

I tried to pull away and dart out of his reach, but he caught me easily, "You won't lose me, Father! It didn't want me! It didn't want anyone else but Raven-" however, explaining that to him was to no avail.

"I don't care **_who_** it was after, I'm not about to let **_you_** out of those gates with that demon on the loose! It could very well change its mind and come back. Now I would _suggest_ you take yourself inside right now Victor." But his tone was far from being suggestive, "We don't need everyone outside, someone needs to stay behind in case one of those monsters comes back-"

I turned and snapped at him as I threw myself into the saddle and galloped away, "Well then let someone who isn't her brother stay here! I won't do it!"

He had no further objections, and soon followed me into the storm.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

**** **_Arya_ **

 

It took me what seemed like ages to catch up with the main rescue party. The rain blurring my vision and creating thick mud for my horse to slide and trip through wasn't making the frantic journey any easier, and the constant rolling thunder and lightning had me worried that he might get spooked and throw me.

            "Saleen! Which way did it go?! I can't see anything!" even though we were maybe five feet from each other, I had to shout at the top of my voice for her to hear me over the gale force winds.

            She shook her head, "I don't know, we lost it in the clouds!"

            "I heard it screech a few minutes ago!" Eli shouted from my other side, "It seems like it's going towards the Outlands!"

            Of course it is…It's taking her back to her mother…or worse…Drina. Or both.

More hoof-beats appeared behind us, and more white capes soon fluttered in the wind on either side of me. I had expected Stayne and even the Hatter, but Victor was a bit of a surprise; I couldn't believe his father had let them leave the castle after this. Then again, he probably hadn't **_let_** him do anything of the sort.

Alice pulled up alongside me and yelled something about "shooting it down", and it was when I drew my bow back to aim that it dawned on me that my Papa was nowhere to be found. For everything that everyone said about him when they thought I wasn’t listening, they knew that he loved me, and I knew that he would be furious that I’d left without him. Where was he? Why hadn’t he rode out with us?

No. I couldn’t let that distract me now…he had probably tried to get the others to safety and gotten left behind. Or maybe he’d simply lost sight of us in the storm and took the wrong path. There were only so many places he could end up, if it was the second option, so I shook off my worry about him and focused on Raven.

            "There she is!"

It was a few moments later when we caught sight of the bird again; a break in the clouds let the moonlight cast its shadow over us. I could just make out the glitter of the gems on her cape as she flew just out of our reach.

We all came out of Tulgey Wood into the same barren stretch of land in the Chessboard Valley. The skeletal remains of the Jabberwocky’s head grinned at us from the edge of the cliff; the skull was almost mocking our efforts, or at least it looked as though it was. It was more chilling than the frigid, pouring rain. Pressing onward toward Salazen Grum, where it appeared the beast was heading, we continued our efforts to wound the beast and bring it down. Arrows sailed through the air, fired from my bow and many others, but none managed to soar high enough to even scrape the monster. And it only climbed higher…

“We’re going to lose it if we don’t shoot it down! These clouds are too thick!” in desperation, I had tied my horses’ bridle around my waist, and stood up in the saddle to get a better shot, which still didn’t help. None of the other archers were daring enough to attempt this, and I doubt Papa would want me attempting it either.

It didn’t even take the power of the storm to make us realize all hope of rescue was lost; in the years since the Frabjous day, the path between Marmoreal and Salazen Grum had grown thick and impassable, and it wasn’t long before not even the axes of the soldiers could cut through the brush.

We couldn’t follow any further, and soon the silhouette of the “bird” and Victor’s sister disappeared into the distance. Her terrified voice faded from our ears, replaced by the rainfall and the rumble of thunder.

She was gone. We lost the princess…maybe forever…


	12. Chapter 11 - Destiny Awaits

Alice

 

 ** _A_** nguish rolled over Ilosovic and his son like a wave on a beach; they could only stare helplessly after their daughter and sister as she squealed in the clutches of the bird demon. It was all they could do not to fall apart in their saddles…

We had been foolish to let our guards down so low…those vile creatures had been waiting all along for a moment like this to strike. They had never truly been gone, only biding their time until we slipped up. And now that poor, sweet child was their hostage.

I can only imagine how heartbroken the rest of her family and my own children will be when they learn that she’s gone. Mirana was so looking forward to guiding her niece through her royal training. Luna will be inconsolable; she adores Raven as though she were her own daughter. Amalie won’t be able to stand the state that Victor is in, nor will Jackson. Tarrant already seems to be troubled by Stayne’s grief, as even in the driving rain I can see his colors fading and changing.

“What’ll we do? Oh, this is terrible!” he fretted, worrying at his cloak, “I can’t believe this-”

“ ** _ARYA THORNE!_** ” her father’s voice suddenly cut through Tarrant’s and the peals of thunder, “Just **_what_** do you think you’re doing outside of the castle?!” he brought his horse astride hers and grabbed the reins.

Her eyes shot open in surprise, “P-Papa, I was trying to-” Arya stammered.

“What if that thing had carried you off too?! What would you have me do then?!” she gave no answer, save for a quiet apology, and he began to lead her home, “Start heading back. We will return in the morning when there is light to work by.” He commanded the soldiers surrounding us.

Ilosovic was having none of that idea, however, and quickly turned to snap at his rival, “Oh sure, run and hide Thorne. You’re good at that. Can’t risk your neck for anyone else’s, right? Not even for a child.” He hissed.

Thorne stopped, releasing his daughter and trotting back towards Stayne, “If you or anyone else wants to break their fool necks riding in this weather in the dark, be my guest, Ilosovic. If you actually want your girl back, you’ll come home and wait until we can find a way to get to her safely.” He shot back, “You don’t even know where she’s being taken.”

“Sounds like **_you_** do.”

Pure rage flashed through Thorne’s mismatched eyes, and his hand hovered over his dagger, “I would suggest you watch what you say to me…unless you don’t want our help.” He gestured to his men, “I have no reason to have any involvement with the person responsible for this. Keep that in mind the next time you feel the need to throw accusations about.” As he was leaving, he took Arya’s reins again and dragged her from Victor’s side.

Tarrant and Christian sighed heavily, both rubbing the back of their necks and looking at their best friend piteously, “He’s right… He’s a hateful little terror but he’s right. We need to get out of this mess before we all get sick.” Elias and Remy nodded in solemn agreement before they gathered their forces and turned back. Saleen and her battalions followed suit, leaving only those from the Hearts.

“Come along, Ilosovic…” my husband was barely audible over the storm, “You need to rest. We’ll sort this out together…Victor?”

Stayne’s remaining child drew his cloak over his head and guided his horse beside his father’s, “We’re coming, Uncle Tarrant.” He muttered, steering both horses back down the path to Marmoreal.

The rest of our trip was silent, other than the thunder’s roar and the lightning’s crack. After a while, we didn’t even notice the rain.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Victor

 

The storm had died off by the time we got home, but we were already soaked to the core and freezing besides. I couldn’t remember ever being this cold…or feeling so hollow, so lost.

This couldn’t be real…

My baby sister had been stolen.

She was gone. There had never been a moment after she was born that she wasn’t within arm’s reach of me, not once had she been more than a room away…and now she was on the other side of the world…all alone with those monsters and their master.

I had failed her, and Father, and Mother…

I had failed miserably.

I don’t remember getting off the horse, or putting him back in his stall; the next thing that grabbed my attention was Amalie’s hand on my arm and her worried gaze, “Victor…Victor what happened? Where’s Raven?”

“Gone.”

She didn’t ask anything further, she didn’t beg for details. She said nothing; there were not words for what had happened or for what either of us felt. We both knew what this attack meant, not only for my family but for hers…

The prophecy was beginning.

Amalie simply whimpered and threw her arms around my waist, and we held each other together, knowing how quickly we would fall to pieces alone.

            Aunt Mirana didn’t pull us apart when she told us to come in out of the cold a few minutes later, or it might’ve been an hour for all I know. Father didn’t speak at all for a day or two, not even to me or Luna. She didn’t force him. Madalya even took pity on us, for all her coldness otherwise, and took on some of my chores around the castle while we mourned. Ezzie was her usual self, except a little quieter, and more likely to knock before coming into a room. Grandfather’s heart almost couldn’t take it, and Grandmother became more and more ghost-like every minute.

            The other kingdoms all but fled before dawn broke the next day; they claimed it was to regroup and gather more supplies for the impending battle, but to my eyes it looked like desertion. It was several weeks before we heard anything of them returning, but by then I already had my own plans…

            I would take destiny into my own hands.

 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

           

One Month Later

Amalie

 

            Normally, time either drags on or gallops by after big things happen, but to me it felt like it had stopped altogether once Raven was gone. No one felt like doing much of anything, and Marmoreal was oddly quiet for days. A strange cold crept over our land as the hours passed, and the skies grew dark and stormy.

A month after the attack, it snowed.

Us children had only heard of the stuff, and our grandparents could scarcely remember the first time they’d seen it. Mum was the only one of our parents that had ever experienced watching the tiny flakes falling from the clouds more than once…she said it happened all the time where she was from.

“I wish everyone wasn’t feeling so poorly…I know the little ones would enjoy playing in the snow.” She sat by the window and cradled Charlie as if he were a baby again. He had suddenly slowed to a crawl the first morning without one of his best friends, and had since become more withdrawn and melancholy. Adrian hadn’t changed much, except now he was terrified of the dark. I think we all are now, to some extent.

“It just doesn’t seem right to have fun without Raven…” I sighed, patting my brother’s head gently, “She should be here with us…”

“Mumma, I miss her…I want our Raven back.” Charlie sniffled, “I want her home.”

“I know loves, I know…we all do. We’ll get her back, don’t worry.” I couldn’t help but worry. According to the Oraculum, it was entirely up to me and Jackson to make sure she came back, and that this never happened again. In a nutshell, we were charged with the eternal peace of Underland.

No pressure though, right? No reason to feel any sort of anxiety, is it?

A string of Outlandish swears overheard from some of the Hightopp menfolk danced through my mind immediately following those thoughts, displayed outwardly only by the colors in my eyes that I caught sight of in the vanity mirror. Mum didn’t notice their flash of gold and black; she was tending to my brother’s faded grey-green.

I would have offered to take him so that she could get a break from the rocking chair –she wouldn’t dare complain aloud, but I knew she had to be tired of sitting around like this for days on end –but a shadow swooping past the door grabbed my attention and lured me outside. The end of a cape snapped around the corner just ahead of me, and I knew instantly who I was pursuing, “Victor? Victor, wait!” I whispered loud enough that hopefully only he would hear.

As I passed one of the only unused rooms in the palace, the door swung open.

“Get in here.” I wasn’t given much of a choice in the matter. I didn’t see him until he’d locked the door behind us and was towering over me, “Was anybody following you? Is anyone expecting you soon?”

“Well hello to you too.” Upon further inspection of my friend, it appeared that he was planning on a leisurely stroll to the farthest reaches of Underland. Both his dagger and his longsword were in their sheaths at his side, and there was a knapsack hidden beneath his cloak, “No, Jackson’s in the library and the girls are in their room. And I’m not needed elsewhere presently, why?”

“I can’t have anyone running off to tell Father I’m skulking the halls with supplies or creeping around the stables, now can I?” he knelt down readjusted the straps on his boots, the thick leather boots Uncle ‘Loci had made specifically for hiking and training, not his shiny black everyday-wear boots.

“How do you know that **_I_** won’t tell him what you’re up to? Your plan to sneak out isn’t exactly subtle.”

His blue-hazel eyes flickered up to me just before he stood, “Do your parents know about the time you rode the Bandersnatch halfway to Queast alone in the middle of the night because you wanted to try and catch a Mome Rath to keep for a pet?”

“ ** _Alone_** my fancy feathered bustle, **_you_** were-!”

“But they don’t know that, do they?”

“No.”

“Then you won’t tell Father.” Oh, that smirk. The smug angle of his mouth. That cheeky little grin of his makes me want to throw him in the moat, even if I’ll be the one to fish him out too, “Or anyone else, for that matter. Not even Jackson.”

How he expected me to keep anything from my twin brother was a mystery. Most of the time I didn’t even have to tell him things; he just seemed to know if something was amiss with me. Especially if he happened to be in the same room at the time, “I’m wounded, Victor Stayne, truly I am. I’m your best mate, am I not?” Jackson suddenly appeared from what I’d thought was a closet, giving both of us a start. Apparently we’d stumbled into the room **_next to_** the library, “You two are terrible whisperers, by the way.”

Victor recovered himself from the scare and shook his head, “You are Jackson, and so are you Amalie, but this is something I need to do alone. I have to bring Raven back before something else happens to her, and I can’t find that witch if I’m being hunted myself.”

Jackson pushed his hat back, crossed his arms and scoffed, “And you think the moment someone notices you’re not at dinner that your dad won’t send the whole army out to find you? You’re madder than our whole clan jumbled together!”

“And just how do you plan to take on Drina by yourself? Absolem won’t even go it alone!”

 His cheeks were tinted pink for a brief moment after we started poking holes in his scheme, but he didn’t go completely red. That was a rare sight, despite whatever his mother had been like ( _according to Uncle ‘Loci at least_ ), “For your information, I **_will_** be at dinner tonight.” He retorted, “I’m not leaving until everyone is asleep, that way no one will miss me until morning, and by then I’ll at least have a head start.”

“To? Do you know where she is?” The Outlands was the obvious answer because of the Witch’s involvement, but it was such a vast expanse of desert with no landmarks to speak of…it would be all too easy to become lost and disoriented. I’m quite sure the demons that inhabit the caves and ravines would be more than willing to assist him with that too, “I hope you don’t intend to just wander about until you find something.”

“Of course not. I-I...” he seemed to hesitate, as if he didn’t want to reveal his plan any further lest we should turn on him in spite of his “blackmail” against me, “I have an idea of where she may be…and if it’s wrong, I’ll just keep going until I find her…or…” his voice trailed off before he could finish the thought. Judging by the set of his jaw and the way he was standing – it was his fighting stance, I recognized it from watching him spar with the others – there was no talking him out of this. He was as pig-headed as a borogrove.

But so was I.

“Well, then you leave us no choice.”

“He doesn’t?” Jackson turned to me in confusion.

The one time I need him to be on the same page…

“No. He doesn’t. If you’re going to storm the Witch’s lair, then I guess we’ll just have to storm it with you. We have to face her eventually.” Victor opened his mouth to object to our fate, but the sound of a trumpet blast cut him short. We all raced to the window in the library, each praying that the Outlands had not slipped past Allura and Danzia’s tribe and come to us.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Alice

 

It was mere moments after I’d convinced the boys to come outside to see the snow up close that I suddenly wished I hadn’t bothered them with it. That particular bugle blast meant there was an intruder in our midst, and by the time it sounded we were too far into the courtyard to make it back inside before they got past the gate.

Never mind the fact they had gotten past the Outlanders’ barricades.

I heard it before I got a good look at it, which certainly didn’t help matters; it sounded like an entire herd of horses galloping toward us at full speed. Maternal instinct kicked in just as a cloud of hot breath mixed with clods of snow swept over me, and I pushed both of my sons behind me to shield them as best I could from the beasts. However, it turned out to only be one beast that was incredibly loud and rather large. It was indeed a horse, or a demon that looked like one at least.

The most concerning detail of our visitor was that it had a rider.

She was a strange looking child; her skin was no paler than ours, but it really didn’t look like skin at all. The longer I looked, the more she looked like a living China doll. Her face was too perfect, too cold for her to be purely human. And her voice…

“Good morning, madam. Is her majesty here? The White Queen?” the little girl asked, “My lady has a message for her.”

“Y-your lady?”

She nodded but said nothing more. She waited.

I turned to the boys, “Go find Mirana. Tell the grown-ups to come outside.”

“Who is that lady Mumma? Does she know Raven?” Adrian tugged at my skirts, nervously peeking around them to see her. She waved to the boys, but neither returned the gesture.

“I don’t know darling, now run along. Hurry.” They didn’t even have to open the door themselves; the others had heard the trumpet, and all came running out together, “Tarrant, send them inside.” I called to my husband, and he shooed the children into the castle.

Mirana pushed her way through the crowd, barely visible against the steel colored sky and white ground, “Who are you? Who sent you?”

The girl bowed from atop her “horse” and gave us a smile that chilled me more than the frosty wind, “Your Grace, I am known as Blayze. My master sends you greetings from Salazen Grum, and cordially invites everyone in the realms to her coronation as its queen regnant.”

Ilosovic, who had been almost completely silent since his daughter had disappeared, suddenly spoke up, “Iracebeth must be out of her bloody mind if she thinks-”

Blayze tilted her head, “You think I speak for the former Red Queen, sir?”

“Don’t you?! You said you came from Salazen Grum.”

“We do make our home in her former palace, but she is no part of our court.” She corrected him, “I’ve never once laid eyes on her.”

He staggered to the front of the group, obviously sleep-deprived, probably held up only by the rage we could see burning inside of him, “Then it’s that witch Drina that’s sent you.” His hand went for his dagger but found Luna’s hand instead. We didn’t know what this “child” was capable of, and we couldn’t risk finding out the hard way.

“My **_mother_** is not the master I speak of.” The contempt in her cold yellow eyes matched his blow for blow, “I speak for the Black Queen, Raven.”

The air went silent. While we were thankful that Raven was indeed alive, or so Blayze claimed, what on earth was she doing trying to claim her mother’s throne? Before she left here she didn’t even know who her mother actually was! Something wasn’t right…

 “Her family will be the guests of honor of course, and she will also choose who shall rule beside her when they both come of age.” Blayze went on, “The one who is chosen may choose to stay with her grace or wait at home until they are sent for. I would suggest you all pack and depart soon. Her majesty will not be kept waiting for long.” She warned.

“What’ll she do if’n we don’t come?” Tarrant pulled me to him, challenging the messenger to do something herself, “Our little Raven ain’t no queen yet, and she knows it. And even if sh’were, sh’wouldn’ act like a bluddy slurvish borogrove.”

“You don’t speak for my granddaughter.” Alexander brushed past his son and strode toward the girl, “Who gives you orders, demon?” he hissed.

She smiled devilishly again, “You already know the answer to your question. I needn’t repeat myself.” She turned her steed back toward the drawbridge and vanished once she crossed the threshold.

She only narrowly missed Queen Rubi’s army. Had she stalled a few moments longer, she wouldn’t have been able to leave so easily.

We were too stunned to pursue her, and the news that came in behind her didn’t make things any better. The Diamonds all looked terribly shaken, some of them battered and bruised, quite a few of them were barely standing. Queen Rubi had tear tracks down her face, her hair was windswept. All of Thorne’s malice was gone from his expression and was replaced by a hollow stare; a new cut had appeared just under his scar, but he didn’t pay it much mind.

He was too busy trying to rein in Arya’s rider-less horse.

“Rubi, what’s happened?” Mirana wasted no time in helping the other royal from her carriage, “Are you alright?”

Rubi staggered forward, clutching Mirana’s arm for dear life, “We…we were attacked…at the crossroads. Arya…they chased her into the Outlands, or maybe…” she cast a feeble glance at her Knight, who had not yet lifted his eyes from the back of his horse’s head.

Just when we thought our hearts were broken to pieces…now another child is gone.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Victor

 

“Well.” I clicked the window shut as softly as I could, hoping the adults wouldn’t catch onto our eavesdropping, “I suppose we have a destination now.” Amalie and Jackson didn’t look as thrilled about our new lead as I’d thought they would. In fact, they looked terrified.

Good. They ought to be scared. Running into something like this full of hot air is a good way to get beaten before the fight even starts. They may both be destined and at least somewhat prepared for what we’re up against, but that’s no reason to get a big head about it and just storm the gates without a plan.

“What exactly do you mean to do once we get there, Victor? I suppose you knew that Drina wouldn’t be the only one there, didn’t you?” Jackson braced himself on the dusty table and looked up at me expectantly, “I thought her only allies were the demons she uses. I didn’t realize she would stoop so low as to use children too.”

“Demons **_are_** her only allies. That… ** _whatever_** …wasn’t human.” Amalie shuddered, haunted by the strange girl in the courtyard, “I could tell that from all the way up here.”

I never once thought that I was watching another human speak to the adults down there. Her posture, her gestures, her face…they were all too perfect to be natural. She was obviously a product of Drina’s magic, and likely wasn’t the only one, but we’ll just have to work around them, however many there are.

“Do you think your swords, the matching ones you have, are supposed to be able to do something about demons? Most ordinary ones won’t do much, but… ** _are_** they just ordinary swords?” The Twins both shrugged; neither of them had ever been allowed to use Aunt Mirana’s first birthday presents to them, and they hadn’t been told much about them. They were similar to the Vorpal Sword, inasmuch as they couldn’t use them unless it was an extreme emergency. I’m fairly certain this situation qualifies, “Suppose we’ll find out then.”

We all left to pack our bags; we had a rescue to begin.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Amalie

 

It was mere minutes after a dreadfully silent dinner that my worst fear came to life; someone found me out and I was forced to explain myself. I knew better than to lie in this case; Madalya had a talent for picking those apart with little effort.

“You’re **_what_**?!” she blinked at me in disbelief from the other side of the room. She had stumbled in on me packing for our journey; her intention had been to return a book of mine that she had borrowed a few weeks ago. My dear but distant cousin hadn’t meant to uncover a hidden agenda, and now she was a bit flustered to say the least. She was still holding the book against her chest, as if it were a shield against whatever I might say to her.

“I know, I know it sounds awful, it’s more than mad…but we really must find them before something happens. Something worse, that is.” I fully expected her to run and tell her mother of our scheme, and by extension Uncle ‘Loci. She and I had never been terribly close, and she had no reason to keep my secrets. But she just stared at me, her mouth agape, “We can’t let Drina get away with this…we have to save Raven, and Arya too.”

Mady took a deep breath, then drew the air out into a sigh and shook her head, “Alright, I understand. I won’t tell anyone…” she hesitated, “…but I won’t lie either. Not that anyone will think to ask me.”

Instinctively, I ran over and hugged her as tight as I could manage. Her returned embrace was weak in comparison, but the fact that it was there was enough for me, “Thank you Mady. We all owe you…”

“I will hold you all to that, so don’t forget.” She laid the book on my bedside table and left as I made my way to Jackson’s room across the hall, “Don’t do anything extraordinarily foolish, and please come home soon.” She added that she didn’t want the younger ones running out after **_us_** ; most of them were scarcely big enough to hold a sword on their own.

Jackson nearly leapt backward into his room and slammed the door on me when he saw her walking away, until I assured him that our secret trip was safe with her. We agreed that she was right in thinking that no one would suspect her of knowing anything, since she wasn’t usually involved in any of our other, much less perilous plans.

Victor, who exited my brother’s room just behind him, was a bit more skeptical of Mady knowing, but it was too late to hide it from her now; a person can’t unknow something once they know it, unless they forget of course, but Mady wasn’t a forgetful girl. She remembers things most people forget: exact words, specific smells, tones and pitches that just don’t register with anyone else.

"I don't suppose she wanted to come along then?" he considered trotting after her and dragging her with us to assure that no one found out, but I latched onto his arm and shook my head. We didn't have time to lose waiting on her to prepare if we wanted to slip out undetected. Everyone would be readying themselves for bed at the moment, and the little ones were already tucked in, so no one we were worried about seeing us would be roaming the halls.

Or so we thought.

We slowly made our way down the corridors that lead to the back courtyard; Victor had determined that it had the least number of eyes and ears running amok and would likely be the easiest place to escape from. Running out the front gate, while making a great story to tell when all was said and done, was far from sensible. We couldn't outrun all of the guards, not on foot. Taking horses or the Bandersnatch would have been ideal, but the animals were all too excitable with all this going on. If we spooked the whole stable, we wouldn't make it out of sight. The Gryphon and Mock Turtle were immediately eliminated as an alternative for this exact reason; they make more noise than every horse inside Marmoreal's walls combined. And we most certainly couldn't ask Absolem to Portal us there, though he could. He would Portal us right back to bed and tell our families besides. Walking and camping out along the way was unfortunately our only option.

Perhaps we should have considered another route for our exit, however.

We barely passed by the first of the barren willows when a pair of sideways smiles appeared among the branches, "Going somewhere?" Reshy purred above Jackson's head.

"Well of course they are, silly brother, or they'd be in bed like good little hatters." Felicity appeared on the other side of the tree trunk.

"Shouldn't you lot be in bed as well?" I retorted, hoping that they hadn't overheard our plans earlier. The Kittens were not above eavesdropping, which is all fun and games until it's you they quite literally drop in on.

The two of them melded together as they descended from the branches, but reappeared as two separate beings soon after, "We would be, but we were called out here to join you on your trip as scouts. You'll be needing scouts that can't be seen if you want to sneak up on Drina. Though it appears she didn't tell you that, did she?"

Victor stiffened, his eyes darting about nervously, "Who? Who didn't tell us?"

It wasn't the Kittens that responded, but the answer to the question itself. Herself, I mean.

Allura stepped into view from behind a frozen fountain, a knowing smile wrinkling the black lines across her cheeks. Danzia followed close behind, the Bandersnatch shuffling along with him, "Do naht be afraid, we ahre going to help you."

In their hands were our twin swords, and a handful of protective amulets.


End file.
